For the Love of One's Country
by Seldavia
Summary: Forget the Triforce of Power...Ganondorf's most frightening weapons are his cunning and psychological warfare. With Ganondorf ruling Hyrule and Zelda locked in her tower to await the Hero, Zelda's bodyguard Chusai must do what she can to stem the damage.
1. The Usurper King

The sky glowed deep orange as the dying sun began to set, the smell of burning and death thick in the air. Smoke billowed up into the throne room from below, and little flecks of ash floated gently through the windows like flower petals from hell. The sounds of fighting from down below had begun to dim, but this was not a good sign. It meant that there were few left to fight.

Chusai stood at the entrance to the throne room of Hyrule Castle, the Princess Zelda standing far behind her at the opposite end. The Princess and her bodyguard had attempted to escape through several secret exits, and had found each one blocked. They had fought their way through the invading army to the safest place they could find.

Gritting her teeth, Chusai wondered if the rumors were true; the whispers of intelligence agents over several months that suggested that the one who had broken the Triforce now sought to collect the pieces, starting with the guardian that stood behind her. She knew there was little to no chance of winning a battle against one who wielded the power of the gods; but it was her duty to try.

She heard the jingle of armour, the deep thud of heavy footsteps, moving without any urgency. Only one person was coming up the stairway, but Chusai knew who it had to be. She gripped the hilt of her sword and steadied her Hylian shield, preparing for what she knew was likely her final battle.

The intruder emerged from the balcony, framed in fire behind the huge doorway. He was dressed in black armour edged in silver, with a cape that made him look larger than he really was; already twice as tall as Chusai. His red hair had been woven into a thin crown of bronze, and he looked down upon the last barrier before him with piercing red eyes and a mocking smile. In one hand was a sword nearly as large as himself, which he held casually to his side, fearing no threat from the woman in front of him.

So this was Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudo. Chusai drew in her breath and tightened her grip on her sword, pulling it from its scabbard. The dying light glinted off her shield. "Halt in the name of the Hylian royal family!" she ordered. "I am Chusai Ordana, bodyguard to the Princess Zelda!"

It was just a formality; she didn't really expect him to stop. So she was prepared for the sweeping blow of his sword, raising her shield just in time and staggering back as the two connected.

She leaped forward, swinging, stabbing, slicing. Each and every move she made, he deftly blocked with a flick of his wrist, his sword a constant barrier between her blade and his person. She aimed for his face, the joints of his armor. The few times her blade did connect it rang off his metal shell without scratching him.

He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that threatened to bring her to her knees. "You fight well," he said, "but you battle someone a thousand years beyond your level."

Chusai said nothing, but continued her attack. Slowly she was being driven backward, feeling her defence erode like a sand castle in the oncoming tide. Still she kept it up, not feeling his blade connect with her own flesh again and again, crimson staining her blue tunic.

He drew his arm back, and with lightning speed, dealt Chusai a blow across the head that sent her flying. Her sword rattled a few feet away. As she painfully picked herself up off the floor, blood running from the gash in her head and dripping into her eyes, she watched him walk slowly, unhurried, toward the Princess.

Struggling to her feet, Chusai grasped her sword and sprinted to the dais of the throne, skidding to a stop in front of Ganondorf.

He stopped briefly, looking down at her with a strange expression. "I admire your loyalty," he told her, "but you cannot stop the inevitable."

They crossed swords, once, twice, three times. Then he made a false pass and thrust into her unprotected chest. Chusai looked down in stupefaction to see the hilt of the sword protruding from her own body. Her sword dropped from nerveless fingers.

He pulled the sword from her and she fell to her knees, blood spurting from the hole between her ribs. As she collapsed to the ground, she silently begged the Princess for her forgiveness, secretly relieved that she could not see Zelda kneel to her conqueror.

She watched listlessly as the pool of blood expanded before her, waiting for the release of death. She could hear voices behind her. She did not care what they said; her role in this was over now.

Light footsteps made their way quickly toward her. Going numb, she still could feel someone turn her over on her back. Someone pressed a bottle to her lips, and cool liquid drained down her throat. She swallowed out of instinct.

An extraordinary feeling came over her, as if she were being pulled from a dark well. The room came sharply into focus, and as she bent her head down to her chest, she could see the gash seal on its own. An empty bottle of healing potion stood next to her.

She looked up to see Zelda at her side, and Chusai smiled in relief; her smile froze as she realized the Princess was not looking at her, but instead had kneeled and bowed her head, eyes closed, toward someone above them.

Chusai stared at her in horror, then turned her head slowly, fearfully, dreading what she was about to see.

Ganondorf sat in the throne of Hyrule, as comfortably as if it had been made for him. "Well, Chusai Ordana?" he said conversationally. "Bow to your King."

Chusai stood. Having been brought to the brink of death, she did not fear it. "I will not," she said in a quiet, firm voice.

"Chusai." The word was an order…and it came from the Princess.

As Chusai stared in disbelief, Ganondorf chuckled. "If you will not obey me, then obey your Princess."

"Your Highness," Chusai protested. "You cannot possibly-"

"Chusai." Zelda's voice was sharper, more urgent. "Obey your oath of protection. I still live, so your role has not yet ended."

Chusai stood, wavering. Doubtless Zelda had some plan in mind, which she intended to carry out even in defeat. With utmost loathing, she kneeled to the ground and bowed her head to the throne.

"I am sorry you did not accept my offer, Princess," Ganondorf addressed Zelda. "It is always open to you, if you wish to take it. I would hate for you to spend the rest of your life hiding in your tower in shame."

"I must follow my own path, ordained by the Goddesses," she replied.

"Very well. You may go."

Zelda stood and turned to leave. As Chusai stood to follow her, Ganondorf spoke. "Where are you going, Bodyguard?"

She stopped, but did not turn. "To fulfil my duty."

She could feel the smile in his voice. "Your duty has changed, Chusai Ordana. You shall serve me from now on."

Chusai turned slowly. "It would seem that you hardly need a bodyguard, least of all one whom you defeated."

"Chusai." Zelda turned around and faced her. "He allowed me to restore your life in return for this."

Clearly looking like she preferred death, Chusai rounded on the Princess. "What purpose does this serve?" she hissed.

Zelda stepped close to her and spoke softly. "Dark times are ahead for Hyrule. I will do what I can to draw the third piece of the Triforce toward me, and out of his hands. In the meantime, I need you to ensure that there will still be a Hyrule left for him to save!"

Speaking louder to address both her and Ganondorf, Zelda said, "You shall serve as his bodyguard and advisor. Please acquaint him with his new kingdom." She turned and left.

"Chusai Ordana." She watched the Princess depart, and then obeyed the order, taking her place standing next to the throne.

_By the Goddesses…what can I do?_


	2. Keeping the Peace

_Three weeks later…_

Chusai had been summoned to the War Room. She had traded her blue tunic, not by choice, for a black-and-silver one similar to Ganondorf's. She had also cut off her braid and dyed her hair black, though this had nothing to do with the clothing. She did not want to be recognized by anyone outside the castle.

She bowed at the door. Inside, Ganondorf stood examining a large map of Hyrule, spread out over a table. "Come in," he said, not looking up.

Chusai stood at the table opposite, still not willing to stand any closer than necessary. For a long while she waited as he poured over the map, not at all interested in engaging in conversation.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Chusai," he said, "Have you ever travelled to the Gorons' mines?"

"Yes," she said, and stopped there, not about to give him any more information than necessary.

"Most of the raw supplies for weaponry come from there, don't they?"

"Yes."

"As I'm sure you've heard…the Goron elders have refused to trade with the Hylian palace. I don't think any amount of bargaining is going to change their mind…I wonder if it would be possible to take the mines by force. The Gorons' tunnels…are they complex?"

Chusai smiled inside. The labyrinthine tunnels of the Gorons' domain were legendary. "No," she lied deliberately. "They live quite close to the surface."

His eyes flicked upward and rested on Chusai; she wavered slightly, feeling pinned by his gaze. She tried to stifle a sigh of relief as he looked back down at the map and traced his finger over a far corner. "Have you been to the Zora's domain?"

"Yes."

"I hear that the Hylian royal family has left them alone in the past, as they keep to themselves and don't pose any kind of threat." His voice was calm, conversational.

"Yes."

"I think it would be a good idea to keep that policy."

Chusai blinked. That didn't sound like what she had expected him to say.

He smiled slightly and traced his finger from the Zora's domain down along the river to Lake Hylia. "Yes, a good idea indeed. For the Zora control the river's source, and the river leads to the lake, which is the main water source for Hyrule…isn't that correct?" He raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes. "It would be a terrible thing indeed…if the Zora felt so threatened by us that they closed off the water source. There would be a massive drought, followed by a famine, and quite a few people here would die…don't you think?"

Chusai shuddered inwardly, and tried to steady herself. "Yes…"

He gave her a satisfied little smile, and then returned to the lower part of the map. "Perhaps, then, with so much at stake, I had better ensure I have the best information possible on them and the Gorons, don't you?"

* * *

It was long past sunset, and Chusai was relieved that she would finally be able to retire to her quarters. But first came an absurd ritual that required her presence every night.

She accompanied Ganondorf to the high tower where Zelda had exiled herself. At the closed door to her chamber, Ganondorf made a small bow. "Milady," he addressed the princess, "May I come in?"

The inquiry always made Chusai's skin crawl. There could only be one reason why he would ask such a question at this time of night. Luckily, it was as absurd as it was disturbing.

"No, you may not," came the reply, always the same.

"As you wish, Milady," he said, and turned back.

Chusai didn't understand this at all. He was the type of person that would break down the door and be done with it. He had already violated all of Hyrule, so she wasn't sure what held him back. Of course, she wasn't about to ask, not wanting to give him any ideas or encouragement. But the whole point of the performance mystified her. It wasn't as if Zelda could see him bow to her, after all.

She bowed as he entered his own chambers. "Good night, my Lord." She could not bring herself to address him as anything higher than the rank of courtier.

Strangely, he did not seem to mind. "Good night, Chusai Ordana."

Once she was well down the hall, Chusai sprinted back to Zelda's tower, even though she only had a few precious hours of rest left. She kneeled at the door and asked, "Your Highness…may I come in?"

Zelda bid her enter, and Chusai bowed. "Your Highness…has there been any news?"

Zelda's face was grave. "The third Triforce moves, but I have not yet been able to divine its location."

Chusai tried to hide her disappointment. "Of course…forgive me for troubling you."

Zelda looked at her directly. "Chusai, what has he been doing?"

"Figuring things out," Chusai told her bitterly. "Somehow he seems to glean information even when I only give yes or no answers."

"He is cunning, Chusai. You must be on your guard at all times. Do not believe that his stolen Triforce is the sole source of his power."

"Yes, your Highness. "

"Go to sleep, Chusai. You must remain alert and aware to fight him."

Chusai excused herself and made her way to her chambers. Once there, she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Chusai hated the campaigns. They were nothing more than a show of power, a show that put her on display like a dancing monkey. She could see the hatred in her peoples' eyes, staring at the traitor Hylian that served the evil king. None dared close to throw even foul words, but she could still feel their anger burn her like flaming arrows.

The convoy of dark warriors passed by the gate of a small village. As the last one passed, someone jumped from the gate and threw a rotted tomato at their backs.

The entire group stopped as one, and Chusai heard a little yelp of fear. Ganondorf turned round his black charger and led the group slowly through the gates, into the heart of the village itself, past shuttered windows and locked doors. In the small square were a group of men with farmers' tools, trying their hardest to look menacing.

Ganondorf's face was passive, almost bored. "It seems," he said slowly in a low rumble, "that the inhabitants of this village do not deem their lives and crops valuable enough to warrant the protection of the Crown."

Chusai could hear malevolent chuckles behind her, and knew what was coming next. On a sudden inspiration, she leaped off her horse and kneeled before Ganondorf, her back to the little group of villagers. "My Lord, you may want to reconsider…for your own sake."

"Eh?" His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Do you think there is one here who could challenge me?"

One voice cried out in the terrified crowd, too high to belong to much more than a boy. Chusai spoke quickly. "My Lord, this village grows the fine cherries and pomegranates that you prize so highly. What do you think will happen if you burn it to the ground?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course. She knew he understood full well what would happen, and took his silence as a good sign. "My Lord, perhaps you should simply request that a tribute be paid, as a gift to you, and so that their scarcity of crops to sell at the market serves as a reminder of what can happen."

She kept her eyes on the ground, praying. Finally, to her relief she heard him say. "You heard my lieutenant. That's all the warning you'll be given for now."

The convoy turned and started back the way it came. As Chusai mounted her horse, she felt something strike her hard in the shoulder. She turned and saw a young boy with a slingshot staring at her with murder in his deep blue eyes, no sign of fear at all.

She looked at him for a long while, then turned her horse and joined the rest of the convoy.


	3. Massacre

"Dalin, have you seen Maroi?" Chusai asked one of the few employees of the castle who still remained.

The young guard shook his head. "No, ma'am. I haven't seen him for days."

"I've checked his chambers and the Hall of Records; he's neither resting or at work. Dalin, do me a favor and let me know if you see him. He's old, and I think the past few months have been wearing on him."

Dalin flicked his eyes back and forth to ensure they were not being heard, then permitted himself a brief smile. "Grim times for all of us, Lady Ordana."

She nodded. "So they are," she replied, her voice low. "All we can do is keep faith in our Princess."

She turned and continued down the hall toward the throne room. The gray tinges of early sunrise still marked the sky. Chusai could not understand why the usurper king could get up at such an ungodly hour and then stay out late at night. There didn't seem to be much to do; the entire country was terrified of him. As she took her place by the throne, she wondered how things could possibly get worse, then reminded herself that things always find a way.

Ganondorf walked in, acknowledged her bow, and sat down, apparently expecting something. Chusai had no idea what; none of the representatives from the outlying areas ever came to the castle anymore.

After a few minutes, two guards – his, not Zelda's – brought in a trembling middle-aged man, his entire face and body looking like it might wither in panic. As he got a good look at the broad-shouldered warlord sitting in the throne, he dissolved into jelly.

Chusai frowned. She recognized the man as Lonnai, a merchant in the castle town. He had never been very trustworthy, and in the past complaints about shady dealings had reached the palace before, but it had never been of any consequence.

"What are the charges?" Ganondorf asked the guards. Chusai looked at him in puzzlement.

"Conspiracy, my King," the guard on the right answered. "Receiving banned items for the purpose of undermining the throne."

The balding man whined like a puppy and covered his head with his hands, unable even to speak in his defense.

"Well, you know what to do," Ganondorf told his guards. "But thank you for bringing this to my attention."

The guards clamped their hands on Lonnai, and he yelped in terror. Thinking quickly, Chusai brought her head down close to Ganondorf's. "I beg your pardon, My Lord, but what is the evidence?"

"Evidence?" he asked, his tone of voice adding, "What makes you think we need it?"

"I know it is not your business to get involved in the minutiae of castle gossip," she said quickly, "but we have dealt with this man in the past and I find it hard to believe that he has the mental ability and backbone to engage in the charges presented."

The ghost of a smile tugged at Ganondorf's lips. "Indeed?" He turned to the guards. "So, then, what _is_ the evidence?"

"A tip from another citizen, my King," the right-hand guard replied.

"I should warn you," Chusai said to Ganondorf before anyone else could speak, "this man has made quite a few enemies through petty squabbles over the years. It would not surprise me if someone spread a false rumor just to pay him back for some minor injury."

He flicked his eyes toward Chusai, and she caught a hint of amusement within them. "If he is a troublemaker, then why not get rid of him?"

Chusai cringed in disgust at what she had to say in order to spare the man's life. "Because he will remember it, My Lord, and perhaps he will be useful to the Crown in the future."

"Very well then," Ganondorf addressed the guards in a bored tone. "You may release him."

Chusai breathed a sigh of relief, but stopped halfway as Ganondorf turned to her. "Lieutenant, I think that we should go on another campaign. I want to see you at the castle gates by noon. In the meantime, I need to prepare for something on my own."

No other explanation was required of him. Chusai watched in puzzlement as he walked toward the Hall of Records without her, a feeling of cold dread creeping over her.

* * *

Ganondorf became strangely talkative as the small group departed from the castle gate, in a good humor for much of the march. He passed the time telling Chusai stories of his homeland, and seemed intent on keeping her attention. As the long march wore on, Chusai began to lose track of where they were going.

"Ah, here we are," he said finally, and Chusai looked up in consternation to see that they had arrived at her home village. She kept her expression impassive. "What is our business here, My Lord?" she asked, trying to keep her voice disinterested.

He smiled at her, and she knew it could mean nothing good. "You know, I have learned a great many things about Hylian strategy since coming here," he told her. "Most of it is paltry drabble, but now and again I do come across gems of ingenuity. One of my most recent discoveries was the fact that certain high-ranking palace officials do not have their genealogies on hand."

Chusai felt her skin chill as he continued. "I thought to myself, why could this be? Usually nobles are so insistent that their bloodlines remain pure that they have family trees going back thousands of years. Then I noticed a pattern. The individuals of great strategic importance in the castle have their genealogies hidden. And you know why that is, don't you?"

Her mind screamed at her to run, to get away, but there was nowhere she could go. "Because an enemy could exploit that individual's family ties," she said in a dead voice.

"Exactly!" he said brightly. He dismounted and motioned for her to do the same, then clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Lieutenant, you are a valuable asset to me, but unfortunately your protective nature toward even the dolts and the dregs of your people is a stumbling-block in your development. But don't worry…I have found a way to mend that for you."

Instinctively, she stepped back, but he pulled her forward, nearer to him. "Chusai, today you are going to be reborn anew. We are going to sever your old ties and then you will be free to serve me to your fullest."

"My Lord…" Chusai attempted to pull herself from his grasp without being obvious. "This is hardly necessary…"

"Oh, but it is," he said as he pulled her into the village gates. "I can't have you distracted, you won't be able to do your job properly. "

They walked into the village square, and to her horror Chusai saw three people kneeling and bound in the middle of the square. The rest of the small settlement had been forced to come as well, but they stood as far from the three individuals as they could.

Chusai's eyes widened as she recognized her mother, father, and brother. "My Lord, this isn't necessary," she implored, panic creeping into her voice. "You don't need to do this in order to secure my obedience…"

"Guards, stand ready," Ganondorf commanded, paying no attention. The campaign host drew their weapons.

Chusai ran in front of them and kneeled. "My Lord, I beg of you to reconsider…"

She was cut off by a sharp blow to the side of her head. She raised herself painfully to her knees to see Ganondorf standing over her, the palm of his hand extended. He turned to the guard and barked another order.

Chusai drew her own weapon and stood her ground in front of her sobbing family. "Anyone who touches them dies!" she announced. "You'll have to cut through me to get to them!"

"Ganondorf shook his head in disappointment. "We can't have that, Chusai. I know you're very strong-willed, though, so of course I was prepared for this…"

He made a small gesture with one hand, and suddenly Chusai's muscles seized up. She felt herself being dragged off to the side, and strong arms pinning her own behind her back. Suddenly the spell ended, and she found herself on her knees facing the scene.

Ganondorf barked a final order. The guard ran their weapons through the three kneeling villagers. Chusai screamed and threw herself against her captors, cursing the dark King, struggling to free herself. She bit at the hands that held her and slammed her weight into each of them.

"Chusai!" Ganondorf snapped. "Enough!"

"I'll kill you myself!" she shrieked, staring with maddened eyes, lunging like a wild animal. "Come here and fight me!"

He spoke with sinister calm. "Chusai, you must learn obedience." He drew his own weapon, and pulled a young woman from the crowd. She did not even have time to cry out before she fell dead. "Calm yourself, Chusai, or more will follow."

"What?" The screams of the villagers pierced her brain. "What are you doing?"

He pulled a small child from the panicked crowd as it tried to move away from him, only to meet the rest of the campaign. "No, don't!" she exclaimed. It was no use.

"_Stop!_" She screamed. Another death. "Stop it, stop it! What do you want me to do?"

The cries of the villagers reached a fevered pitch, some of them slipping on pools of blood as they scrambled away from their fallen comrades. Ganondorf turned to Chusai with the calm demeanor of a patient schoolteacher. "I want you to obey, Chusai. Stand down."

Chusai leaned against the arms of her captors, the tearful pleas of her childhood friends echoing in her ears. Every muscle in her body beseeched her to run forward, to protect them, to throttle the man who had walked into their peaceful lives like the Grim Reaper in a wheat field.

Another death cry. "No, stop, _please_!" She fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as she turned from the carnage in front of her. She remained kneeling, head bowed, as he walked toward her.

"Very good," he said in a calm, almost paternal matter. "Of course, you are not completely reborn yet. But the first stage is complete, so that is encouraging. See, Chusai? Most of them still live. You were able to come to your senses before they all perished."

He turned to one of the guards, speaking low so that she did not hear. "She will be unstable for a while," he said. "Breaking a person and rebuilding them is a delicate process. I have the next stage set up at the castle. Watch her and ensure that she does not attack any of the soldiers…or attempt to harm herself."

Chusai stayed kneeling on the ground, her stomach compacting into dry heaves, her hands shaking. The smell of blood and soot permeated the air. Those who still lived had fled into their homes as soon as the soldiers had turned away.

She saw Ganondorf's boots before her. "Come, Chusai. It has been a long night, and there are many challenges ahead…but I'm sure you will meet them quite well, as you did tonight."

Chusai rose slowly, weighed down by intense guilt and self-hatred. She turned from the square, not even offering a prayer for forgiveness, knowing she was not worthy of such a thing.


	4. A Suspicious Blaze

Chusai rode with her head down the entire way back, too stunned and shocked to say anything. For quite a while she did not think at all, heard nothing around her, concealed in a bubble.

She did not remember what first began to nudge her out of it, some sharp sound or sudden movement. She raised her head to look in disgust at the convoy, trying for honor's sake to keep her face impassive among the motley assortment of Gerudo raiders, shadow soldiers, and all-out monsters. The ember of rage, dampened by trauma, began to flicker back to life.

Her eyes rested on the back of the warlord just ahead of her, and the flicker burst into roaring flame. Slowly she began to edge her horse closer to his, her hand straying to the dagger she kept at her belt. _I'll kill him now…forget Zelda's plan, this man has taken too much for me to sit by and allow him to do more…_

Slowly, slowly, she moved closer and closer, staring straight ahead and keeping her face a tight mask of indifference. She flicked her eyes for a brief moment every few minutes, gauging the distance between her hand and the soft flesh of his neck. _I've only got one shot at this…I have to make it good…_

Abruptly he reined in his horse and turned to face her. Instinctively she startled, and her spirit quailed as he looked straight into her eyes. _Too late!_

But before she could attack, retreat, or even think, he turned his head and nodded at the castle. "Chusai, take care of that, will you?"

She jerked her head up in consternation and saw with alarm orange flames pouring out of one of the second-floor windows. The room that was home to the Hall of Records.

"Maroi!" Chusai spurred her horse and raced up to the gateway of the castle. Leaping off, she ran up the stairways and through several hallways until she burst into a scene of complete bedlam. Guards ran with water buckets, burning ashes floated throughout the rooms like evil fairies, and blasting-hot flames poured out of several doorways.

"Oi oi!" Chusai shouted for attention. "Seal up the doorways! Give me that bucket!" She snatched a bucketful of water from a guard and splashed it over one of the many tapestries in the hallway, its edge already starting to smolder. Pulling it down from the wall, she hurled it onto one of the small fires in the doorway and stamped on it. "Come on, come on! Tear off those things and wet them down!"

The others scrambled to follow her orders. Chusai stamped on the damp cloth, embers swirling around her as more people started blocking up doors and windows with stones, to deprive the room of air.

"_Maroi!_" Chusai screamed, the roar of the flames drowning out her voice. She prayed that he was not here; she knew that he had not been here all day, and yet a dark feeling in the back of her mind told her to fear the worst.

A knot of servants hauled up wagons of dirt and mortar; Chusai began shoveling the material into the burning rooms, throwing it over small fires and hurling it at the combusting material all over the room. Others threw water over the walls in the hallway, stamping out what little fires managed to fly through on burning ash.

All of a sudden Chusai's lungs seized up with deep, bone-rattling coughs. She beckoned the few that were inside the room out, and they clambered over the stones that had begun to block up the doors. They plastered more stones in place, chasing any cinders that managed to escape.

Once the fire began to look contained, Chusai leaned against the wall and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, streaking soot across her face. She rested just a moment, then plunged back in to ensure that the fire died.

* * *

As gray dawn broke over Hyrule Castle, Chusai and a handful of guards began dismantling their firebreak. The smoldering ashes still radiated heat, but Chusai was determined to find out what had caused the fire.

Looking around carefully, her hand to her mouth in order to keep out flyaway ash, she spied something on the ground near Maroi's desk. Her heart sank as she saw the blackened remains of human bones, with a partly melted medallion resting near its head. She choked, and turned her head away, her worst fears confirmed.

The guard Dalin bent over something on the other side of the desk. "I guess this is what started it," he said as he pointed to a broken lantern on the ground.

Chusai stepped closer, her brows furrowed in puzzlement. The lantern was of a very cheap kind, easily broken, but Maroi had always used the sturdiest ones he could find, treating the dusty old scrolls in this room like his honored children. She doubted he could be so careless with fire.

Something tugged at her mind, and she forced herself to bend down and examine Maroi's corpse more closely. She examined each bone, stopping when she came to the back of the skull. Cracks radiated out from a small dark circle.

An injury made prior to the blaze.

"Dalin," she called, "I don't want this touched, do you understand? It's officially a suspicious death and I don't want the remains returned to the family until it's investigated, you hear?"

Dalin didn't respond. Chusai looked up in irritation to see him staring in fear at the doorway, where Ganondorf stood watching her.

"Chusai, I need you to come with me immediately. We have serious business to attend to outside the castle," he informed her shortly.

_Is he serious?_ "My Lord, I have not yet slept and I am hardly in proper attire for such a thing." She shook ash from her sleeve in emphasis.

"I don't care how you look, Chusai. This is important. I want you at the castle gates in half an hour." He turned and left.

* * *

With all her energy spent from the battle with the fire, Chusai struggled to keep herself in the saddle, concentrating on following the dark warlord's steed as he raced from one place to the other. She could not figure out what was so urgent about this business; he simply met with the regents he had installed in the different sections of the country. Several times she stumbled, walked into someone, or nearly fell asleep on her feet as he talked for an hour at a time. Once she felt a sharp slap across the face, accompanied by an irritated, "You need to keep awake, Chusai."

"Yes, My Lord," she said simply, too tired to argue, much less process all of the insanity that had transpired in just twenty-four hours. She placed every bit of stamina she had left in making sure she put one foot in front of the other.

After quite possibly the longest day of her life, they rode back to the castle and Ganondorf dismissed her. She shuffled back to her quarters, then stood stupidly with one hand on the doorknob, knowing she was forgetting something. After five minutes, she finally managed to remember and made her way slowly toward Zelda's tower.

She kneeled and mumbled a request to come in, then entered like a zombie. Upon Zelda's inquiry over what happened, Chusai fell to her knees and stared at the floor.

"Your Highness…he killed them all…there was nothing I could do…"

Zelda moved closer, but did not attempt to meet Chusai's gaze. "Killed who?"

"My mother, father, and brother…they are all dead…and I have reason to believe Maroi is dead too…there was a fire…but I believe he was killed before…"

Her words slid into incoherent mumbling as the last of her energy waned, the room beginning to rock back and forth. She wondered briefly why she felt no emotion, no sadness, no tears, and then some dark voice in the back of her mind told her calmly that it would all come later.

"Chusai, you are exhausted. Come back tomorrow night and tell me what happened. You need to get some sleep to preserve your strength."

"Yes, your Highness." Chusai rose with some difficulty, bowed as well as she could, and shuffled like the living dead back to her quarters.

She fell onto her bed fully dressed, and immediately drifted off into sleep.


	5. Confrontation

Chusai awoke to hear an insistent knocking at the door. "Come in!" she barked, still half-asleep.

Dalin stepped inside the room. "Chusai, the usurper king demanded that I give you this message: He's let you sleep in long enough, you need to get ready and go to the throne room now."

Groaning and lifting her head, Chusai noticed that her bed was covered in a fine layer of ash and it had soaked into the pillow where she had been drooling all night. "I'll be there in half an hour," she said as she struggled to her feet.

Dalin left and shut the door behind him.

Chusai stripped off her soiled garments and filled her bath. The water soon turned black as she scrubbed the ash off her skin and out of her hair. As she began to wake up, fleeting images of the past couple of days filtered back into her mind. _There was a fire…some business across the country that never was explained…_

She drew in her breath sharply as she remembered Maroi's corpse lying across the floor of the Hall of Records, his medallion melted from the heat of the flames. She drained her bath, thinking to herself, _I'll examine that today…I can prove that Maroi's been murdered, just…like…_

The memories of the massacre at her home village struck her like a physical blow, and she kneeled gasping in the bath, eyes fixed on the murky water as it spiraled down the drain, mixed with the tears running down her face. For an unknown amount of time she shivered doubled over, then slowly came to grips. Burning, throbbing rage slowly replaced despair.

She climbed out of the bath and dried off, hurriedly putting on new clothes. She unsheathed her sword even before she left the room, and burst through the door holding the naked blade in her hand.

"Chusai?!" Dalin called after her as she sprinted down the hall.

She swept through the hallways, wrapped in a fiery ball of fury, the sword in her hand crying out for a taste of blood, for revenge. All rational thought replaced by blinding wrath, her entire mind focused on sinking her blade into the flesh of one particular person.

She reached the throne room at top speed and didn't slow as she raced across the red carpet, homing in on the man sitting in his underserved throne. "You!" she shouted in a voice that rang through the chamber. "You tortured Maroi into telling you the location of my home village!"

She leaped into the air, both hands grasping the sword, and brought it down with all the force in her body.

She felt her bones shiver as her blade connected with his, then flew through the air as she was thrown backward and tumbled down the stairs. Rising painfully to her feet, she looked up to see Ganondorf staring down at her with a mixture of impatience and disappointment. "Just figuring it out now, are you? I figured you might have a delayed reaction."

Enraged at his offhand confirmation of her suspicions, Chusai gripped her sword in both hands and ran back up the dais.

Raising his sword casually, Ganondorf said, "I suppose I should help you work off this excess energy, if I'm to make sure you get fully rehabilitated."

The two clashed swords. Chusai hacked at him quickly, roughly, insanely, and he blocked every one of her attacks. "Did you think mere force of will would help you accomplish what you failed to do before?" he asked with mild amusement as he forced her back down the stairs.

Chusai screamed like an animal, trying desperately to make even one blow find its mark. She jumped around to his side and tried to trip him, but he merely shoved her out of the way. From all angles she attacked, and was blocked at each one. She began gasping from the exertion, but did not let up.

"Well, I can't let you pass out." Quick as lightning Ganondorf grabbed her collar and threw her like a rag doll against one of the chamber's support columns. Her sword clattered away and she struggled to her knees to retrieve it, one hand over her ribs, certain that at least one of them had been fractured.

As she reached for her sword, a booted foot stepped upon her hand, crushing it. A naked blade pressed against her throat. "Now, before you damage yourself further," Ganondorf said softly, "I want you to acknowledge your situation and whom you serve."

Chusai struggled for a moment, then bowed her head. "I serve the ruler of Hyrule."

Ganondorf sighed. "I know you mean the Princess. It doesn't matter…what orders did she give before she locked herself in her tower?"

Chusai bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. "To serve you…My Lord."

"Very good." Chusai felt him release her hand and remove the blade from her throat. "Now, I know you must be hurting a little, but I think you need some physical restraint to remind you of the position you're in. You will stay here until the end of the day, and _then_ you can seek medical attention."

Scowling, Chusai stood and walked as normally as she could, trying to hide the extent of her injuries for the little honor that was in it. Every breath stabbed through her like a knife to the chest, and her hand throbbed and swelled in its glove.

For the rest of the day she stood there, the room blurry from the pain in her side and her hand. She heard little of what was spoken in the room, and remembered less of what happened from one minute to the next. She had broken an arm once as a child, and endured that for half a day while her mother sought a doctor, but at least then she had been able to lie down.

Even once the day was over she still was not able to retire to her chambers, but had to accompany Ganonodorf on his nightly pilgrimage to Zelda's tower. Standing there throbbing with pain, she wondered if he would ever get the message.

Once she had finally seen him off to his room, she still could not rest. She returned to Zelda's tower as quickly as she could. Upon entering, Zelda noticed her ashen face and asked with concern what had happened.

Chusai told her. Trembing with pain and rage, she said, "Your Highness…there must be something we can do…I cannot allow him to get away with the murders of Maroi and my family!"

Zelda's answer was completely unexpected. "Chusai, we must all try to endure through these next few months."

Her head jerking up, Chusai demanded, "Your Highness, did you not understand? He slaughtered them all in front of me!"

"Many have died since he came here, Chusai."

"And you are just going to allow this to happen?!"

"Neither of us can take him on, Chusai. We must wait for one who can."

"How do you know…" Chusai stopped before she questioned her faith in her Princess. Zelda watched her, understanding what she had been about to ask.

"Here." Zelda handed her a slip of paper. "Go see Mondi. He is an excellent healer. He will see you tonight if you give him my signature."

"Yes, your Highness." Chusai bowed and left, feeling empty and afraid.


	6. Combat Lessons

Chusai awoke the next morning feeling physically refreshed from Mondi's healing potion, but still emotionally drained. She took up her position in the throne room and tried to think as little as possible. She daydreamed as freely as she dared, thinking back to happier times, snapping back to alertness if she felt anyone's demeanor change.

But if she thought she was going to get a respite, she was mistaken. Halfway through that morning, Ganondorf turned to her. "Chusai, as it's been very slow today, I think that perhaps we should work on your fighting skills. Your style lacks finesse, and you will need a lot of practice if you really expect to be my bodyguard."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and strove to keep the anger at the sheer irony out of her voice. "My Lord, I do not believe I have the ability to surpass your strength, as a true bodyguard should."

He smiled knowingly, able to read the frustration in her eyes. "I'm glad you finally realize that. But if you are to do you job properly, I believe you should work toward achieving your true potential." He stood and motioned for Chusai to follow him to the middle of the room, picking up a pair of wooden swords he had brought in earlier. There was no need for him to change clothes; he wore his armor at all times, seeing the habit of having ceremonial clothes as an invitation to one's enemies.

"Stand in the dueling position," he ordered as he did so himself. "No, Chusai, move your feet further apart. And don't keep your shield hand so close to you; it'll cramp up if you hold it like that." Chusai scowled, doing as he directed.

He nodded in approval. "We'll work on blocking first. I'm going to attack with a high overhand chop. Show me your technique."

He brought the wooden sword high over his head and brought it down hard. Chusai blocked the attack with her other hand supporting the wooden blade, but the impact jarred her so hard that she fell to her knees. "Balance, Chusai!" he ordered. "Look at how you're standing. Keep your back straight, arms slightly bent. The blow should be distributed over the whole body!"

Chusai fell again. As she scrambled back up she felt a sharp pain across her shoulders as he hit her with the sword. "Back _straight_, I said. Try again!"

Snarling, she readied herself again. This time her whole body rattled, but she stood firm. "Good!" he grunted. "Now, if you can hold it a few times in a row, we'll move on to something else."

Chusai tried, but after the second blow she fell again. She got a second thwack across the legs for standing with them too close together. Finally, after ten minutes of this, she managed to block four attacks in a row. "Now, the same thing, only I will block and you attack," Ganondorf directed.

"No," he said calmly before she even connected, stepping deftly out of the way as her blade connected with nothing. "You're not jumping high enough, and you need to bring your weapon further over your head, so it has more force behind it when you bring it down. Try again."

She stepped back and rushed him again. This time she connected her sword with his, but he gave her a slight push at the point of impact and she fell on her back. "You want to try to completely cleave my sword in two," he said as she painfully picked herself up off the floor. "Swing it as if you believe you can do so. It doesn't matter if your enemy or his weapon is much stronger than yours. The point is not to break his weapon, but to send a shock through his body."

She backed up and tried again, a rush of adrenaline flashing through her body as she imagined her weapon splitting his head instead of the sword in two. "Good!" he said. "Keep going!"

For three hours they went on like this, until Chusai's hair was plastered to her head and she was as wet from sweat as she would be if she had jumped in the lake. Ganondorf had not appeared to even broken a sweat. "Hold!" he said finally as she felt she was about to collapse. "Go clean up and get yourself something to eat."

Chusai was only too happy to comply. After taking a short bath and changing her clothes, she walked to the officers' mess room. She noticed quickly that the few Hylians left were avoiding her eye, and the Gerudo raiders were watching her with a strange, calculating expression. She ate and left as quickly as she could.

Her heart sank as she entered the throne room to see Ganondorf with two bows in one hand and a large quiver in the other. "How are your skills at archery, Chusai?"

She decided to give him a noncommittal answer. "All high-level guards are educated in archery."

With a wily grin, he said, "Let's make that question more specific. Are you skilled enough to put out one of my eyes at a hundred yards?"

Chusai didn't conceal her desire to do so. "No, My Lord."

"Then you aren't skilled enough. Come, follow me to the courtyard."

Resigned, she walked to the upper courtyard. The walls were still scorched from the battle for the throne and dead evergreens stood starkly against healthy manicured ones, the cut trees beginning to grow wild and looking like a bad haircut. A set of targets had been set up against one wall. Ganondorf handed her a bow and set the quiver between them. "All right, shoot five and we'll see where that brings you."

She complied, concentrating on her own target, afraid to look at his. When she finally did, she was surprised to see there was not much difference between the two.

He casually twirled the bow around in his hand. "Not bad. I was never very fond of archery; I prefer the direct approach. You, however, don't have the luxury of choosing…especially since you don't know any magic."

"Few people among the many races do," Chusai pointed out.

"Yes…but you'll need to perfect every skill you _do_ have." He put down his bow and turned to her. "Now, shoot five more, and I'll watch."

Chusai didn't like having the dark warlord looking over her shoulder as she attempted to hit her target. On the fifth arrow, he coughed and startled her, causing it to go wide.

"You can't only shoot straight when you have perfect silence," he admonished her. "At some point we're going to do this on horseback, so don't get complacent. Go collect the arrows."

Chusai walked up to the targets, scowling, and began pulling out arrows. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him bend down. She heard a familiar whistling sound and jumped clear just as an arrow buried itself in the target where she had been standing

She whirled round, angrily. "Just checking to make sure you're paying attention!" Ganondorf called to her. She returned, face flushed, and took up her position again.

"Just a little joke, Chusai," he said calmly. "I didn't aim for anything vital. Now, let's see you shoot another five."

Her arrows went all over the place. "You're still rattled; calm down. If you're distracted this easily you'll never learn. Take a moment and then start shooting again."

Chusai sighed, waited a few moments, then gritted her teeth and started again.

He finally called a stop to it as the sun began to set. She accompanied him to dinner as always, and noticed with unease that the strange behavior of her companions continued. No matter; she would bring this up with Zelda.

After what seemed like forever, she was finally free to visit Zelda's tower. As she bowed in greeting, she said, "Your Highness, the usurper king has been acting strangely. He seems to think…this is just a premature conclusion, but he seems to be trying to…" she hesitated, not wanting to bring legitimacy to her suspicions by saying them out loud. "The rest of the castle has been acting strangely toward me…he attempted to train me in fighting and archery, but the Gerudo don't seem jealous and the Hylians seem afraid to look at me…" she looked up to see Zelda's gaze cast downward.

"I was afraid of this," Zelda said softly. "I didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"What would happen, Your Highness?"

Zelda looked Chusai straight in the eyes. "I insisted that you take this position to protect Hyrule, and to protect me as well."

Puzzled, Chusai said, "Your Highness, by definition in protecting Hyrule I am also…"

"I mean mentally as well as physically."

"_Mentally_? I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I don't understand what you mean."

Zelda sighed, and Chusai could see in her face a deep melancholy and regret. "Forgive me, Chusai. I positioned you as a shield between him and my mind. His power to manipulate the minds of others is great, and I feared what would happen if I were caught in his grasp without any barrier between us."

Frowning, Chusai asked, "Just what do you think he could do? He's acting like he wants to gain my loyalty, but he must be a fool if he thinks he could after…"

"Listen carefully, Chusai." Zelda put her hand on her shoulder. "This man is of a rare breed which can make people see black where there is white, feed them poison and have them believe they're drinking fine wine. I want you to remember this, and promise me that whatever happens, you will trust in me and remain loyal to the Royal Family of Hyrule."

A flash of anger passed across Chusai's face. "Your Highness, you cannot possibly suggest that I would betray you for…"

"Promise me, Chusai."

Chusai kneeled and placed her hand over her heart. "I take this oath that I will forever remain the protector of the Hylian Royal Family, the rightful owner of the throne to the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"Thank you, Chusai. Now, please get some rest."

Chusai rose, nodded, and left the room. Zelda watched her, fearing for her as she walked back into the jaws of the dragon.


	7. Temple of Shadows

Chusai awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of pounding on her door. She yelled a few words of acknowledgement and pulled on a nightdress, then yanked open the door. Looking blearily into the face of Taisa, one of the lower guards, she demanded, "What is it that needs my attention at this hour?"

Taisa's normally stoic face was drawn and gaunt. "Chusai…they've taken my father for interrogation," she said in a strained voice. "I don't understand. I'd heard that Zelda had found the one bearing the Third Piece, but he wouldn't know anything about it…"

Rubbing the grit out of her eyes, Chusai attempted to figure out what was going on. "Your father was arrested for discussing rumors?"

"That's what it seems like…"

Chusai muttered a sulfurous oath. "Give me a few moments to get dressed," she instructed Taisa. Exchanging her nightdress for her uniform, she was about to run out the door when a thought came to her. She spent a few extra minutes brushing her hair and trying to hide the circles under her eyes, an uneasy feeling telling her she would need to look as professional and intimidating as possible. She also attached the battered – but well-made – sword she had used in her battle with Ganondorf to her belt.

She threw open the door. "Dalin, do you know where-" she abruptly stopped as she caught sight of a Gerudo woman standing in the young guard's place. "Where's Dalin?" she demanded.

The Gerudo woman gave her a half-interested glance. "You mean the Hylian I replaced? He was sent for duty in the western district."

Unnerved, Chusai pressed on. "Where are the interrogation subjects taken?"

The woman looked at her with surprise. "You don't know? I was told they're brought to someplace called the Shadow Temple."

"We have a Shadow Temple?" Taisa gave Chusai a bewildered look as they walked quickly through the halls.

Chusai nodded. "It's not really a temple at all…it's a mass grave."

"A mass grave? From what? One of the wars?"

Her eyes flicking back and forth along the corridors, Chusai asked, "Did you ever learn anything about Landor the Insane?"

"Just the old stories…"

"There's a lot of Hylian history only the Royal Family and their highest-level servants know. Maybe three hundred years ago, Landor the Insane was cursed by a witch, and believed he could hear the voices of the gods. He became convinced that the rest of Hyrule was plotting against him, and had hundreds of imaginary enemies thrown into torture chambers that he built for the purpose of rooting out these conspirators. He died suddenly…clutched his chest and fell dead. After that, a council of sages appointed the next King, and the Temple of Shadows was established as a mass grave for all those who had died within. No one wanted to enter that cursed place." She scowled. "I can see Ganondorf apparently wants to use it for its original purpose."

"But where is it?" Taisa demanded as they ran down a flight of stairs and into one of the side courtyards.

"In the royal crypt."

Taisa grimaced. "I was afraid you'd say something like that."

They ran through the cemetery gates, and crossed through the ivy-covered entrance to the royals' graves. The first section had been set aside for generals, ambassadors, and other that were not part of the royal family but had contributed significantly to the nation. The second section was reserved for high-level servants, advisors, and bodyguards. Chusai slowed as she passed the Ordana family plot, briefly wondering if she would have the honor of resting peacefully with her family, or if her body would simply be thrown out with the trash when it was no longer serviceable to her current ruler.

They ran through the third and final section, where the past leaders of Hyrule lay. At the end, a large double angel with folded wings had been pushed aside to reveal a small passageway, and a goblin guard stood at the entrance.

"Stand aside," Chusai ordered when he simply stood, uninterested in their arrival.

He stared at them with his piggy little eyes. "No one's to pass through here unless they've orders from the great Ganondorf."

Chusai's eyes narrowed into little slits. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. You're his bodyguard, Chusai Ordana."

"And don't you think the bodyguard of the 'great' Ganondorf should be able to go where he goes?"

"He's not with you, Lieutenant."

"Why does that matter? If, as his bodyguard, I perceive some threat to his person, isn't it best if I investigate it myself? Or must I bring him with me? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

Both Chusai and Taisa could almost hear the gears creaking inside his head. "Er…no…but I'm supposed to have direct orders…and there's no threats to him in there…"

Chusai gripped the hilt of her sword. "Perhaps I should ask him directly first, as you need to seem proof…I can tell him that you won't let me pass…"

Shaking his head vigorously, the goblin jumped aside. "No, no, that won't be necessary, Lieutenant. Go ahead in. Here's a lantern."

Chusai took the lantern and walked in guardedly, afraid of what she might see within. Taisa followed closely behind, bumping into her a few times as she stopped in the dark. The first thing they came across as they rounded the corner was a set of cells, crammed with people, sitting in their own filth. As Chusai lifted the shaking lantern, she could see some sitting down, resigned to their fate, whereas others called to her in a desperate attempt to get her attention. She could not determine if some, lying on the ground, were alive at all. The air was thick with the smell of illness and old wounds never healed.

"Chusai!" a familiar voice called from the left. She turned to see Mallindo, an old friend of her dead father's.

She ran up to the bars. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Same thing as everyone else," he said grimly. "That usurper king has gone off just like Landor…if he wasn't already off to begin with." He leaned in closer. "He's convinced that the keeper of the Third Piece is wandering around somewhere, and it seems he's imprisoned half of Hyrule to find out where it is."

"I'm looking for Taisa's father. I don't see or hear him anywhere in here."

Mallindo's face became even more grave, if that were possible. "He was taken down that corridor three hours ago. Just follow the screams."

"All right, let's go," she said to Taisa, who emitted a little gasp of despair and fear. "I'll come back for you!" she called over her shoulder to Mallindo.

"Hurry!" he cried to her back.

Chusai and Taisa scurried as quickly as they could through the dim corridors, the lantern providing just enough light to prevent them from bumping into walls. As they ran it threw light upon flashes of the macabre scene; piles of skulls neatly stacked in one corner, broken instruments tossed aside here and there, _Remember the Citadel_ written on the wall in old blood. Taisa slipped and fell on what she thought was water; when she raised the hand she'd used to catch herself they saw it was shiny red.

They followed voices for several minutes, then realized with horror that there was more than one person screaming, and it was coming from different directions. Chusai gritted her teeth, hissing through them every time they uncovered some new atrocity, and Taisa held the sleeve of her tunic in a death grip.

Goblin guards stood at the doors where the screaming was the loudest. Chusai questioned each one and was referred on to another. After the fifth door, she yelped as Taisa dug her nails into her arm. "I think that's him," Taisa said in a trembling voice, pointing to the door in front of them. Chusai marched up to the guard and demanded entry.

"Well, all right, Lieutenant," he said with a crooked smile, "but I don't think you'll like it…"

Chusai braced herself for what she was about to see, but nothing could prepare her for the shock. They had entered an enormous room, filled with at least twenty people not counting the goblins, strapped or chained to things Chusai could not have ever dreamed of existing. Taisa cried out and ran to the nearest one, a gray-haired man hanging from the ceiling, his back a crisscross of bloody welts. As she ran to him, a goblin standing behind with a whip in his hand raised it to punish the intruder.

He staggered as it caught on something behind him, and whirled around in surprise to see Chusai standing with its end wrapped around her clenched hand, blood dripping from her cut palm. With a sharp pull she wrenched it from his hand and tossed it to the ground. In a snarl complete with bared teeth, she ordered in a voice that carried throughout the room, "Release these people at once!"

The goblins stopped what they were doing, but didn't move. The one whose whip Chusai had snatched away gave her a bow and an oily smile. "Beg pardon, Lieutenant, but we've orders from the great Ganondorf to determine what these people know about the bearer of the Triforce of Courage."

Something snapped in the back of Chusai's mind. She snorted like a wild boar and ripped her sword from its scabbard with her bleeding hand, holding the point steady a hair from the goblin's face, right between his eyes. "Idiot. Are you implying that the 'great' Ganondorf can be brought down by one person?"

The goblins looked at each other in puzzlement, unsure how to answer this question. The one with the sword between his eyes said slowly, "It's one person with the final piece of the Triforce, Lieutenant. It holds great power that protects the Chosen Hero, that the great Dark Lord wants for himself…"

"I am familiar with the mythology of my own country," Chusai spoke in sharp syllables, her tone a study in mockery. "Release them, you fools. _There is no Chosen Hero_. He does not exist. You are torturing these people for the whereabouts of a non-entity, and I will not permit it."

"But the great Ganondorf…"

Chusai gave the goblin a look of supreme indifference. "You must have misheard him. Do you doubt the power of your own leader?" The mob of goblins shook their collective heads. "Then release them at once!"

Reluctantly, they complied. "I will inform the great Ganondorf about this," the lead goblin told Chusai.

"Fine. I take full responsibility," she replied, hoping he could not hear the tremble in her voice.

Taisa fell over herself in thanks as she led her limping father over to Chusai. "I knew you had some influence over the usurper king, but I had no idea it was this strong."

"I don't," Chusai muttered between clenched teeth.

Taisa blanched. "What?"

"Just shut up and do as I say." She looked warily around as the goblins crowded around the little knot of gathering prisoners, clearly suspicious. "Just follow me out of this place. Don't look back, don't go after any of the other prisoners, I'll try to come back and rescue them later."

Trembling, Taisa whispered, "But if you're disobeying his orders…what'll happen to _you_?"

"You need to think of yourself right now, as well as your father and these others. I want you to get out of Hyrule completely, do you hear me? It's not safe anywhere in the country anymore."

Tears filled her eyes. "Chusai…"

The last prisoner had been released. Keeping her sword held tight in her hand, Chusai jerked her head toward the door and began leading the group out. With her other hand she held the lantern in front of her, focusing on the path ahead and trying not to think.

As she neared the exit, she walked through the area of holding cells. Mallindo called out to her. "Chusai! Thank the gods you've returned. Get us out of here, will you?"

Chusai heard ominous grumbles behind her, the suspicious goblins eyeing the little group, waiting for her to try something. Cursing herself, Chusai forced her gaze toward the exit and gripped her sword harder, willing herself not to tremble.

"Chusai, where are you going? Chusai, come back! Chusai! _Chusaiiiii_!"

* * *

Chusai gave the prisoners what little first aid she could, then bade them all leave within the hour, or face returning to the Shadow Temple. As Taisa led them out through one of the secret passages blocked to Chusai and Zelda, Chusai watched the sky lighten with streaks of red and orange and knew it was too late to return to bed. Not that she would have been able to sleep anyway.

She took up her position as always next to the throne, wishing she'd had the time to wish the Princess good-bye. She was too tired and too overwhelmed to feel very nervous, even when she saw her doom walk in the door and seat himself upon the throne.

She gritted her teeth. _Fine. So he's up to his little mind games again, is he? Well, I don't care. What's done is done._

For three hours she stood, knowing that he must realize what had transpired, that one of the pig-headed goblins must have ratted her out. Perhaps he thought she would get her hopes up, just so he could smash them down again? She bared her teeth like an animal at the thought.

Finally, he stood and nodded at her. "Chusai, I wish to take a walk. Will you join me?" It was a rhetorical question.

They walked through the halls; Ganondorf casually, waiting for the right time to say what was on his mind; Chusai tensely, waiting for the axe to fall. "It seems I have made a slight mistake," he said finally.

Chusai said nothing, but waited for him to continue.

"Yes, I'll explain that in a minute. But first of all I want to tell you that I know that the Chosen Hero does not exist."

She stopped and turned to him. "My Lord…?"

He nodded with an air of one who has known the truth of a hoax before it could even be put into play. "You see, the Chosen Hero is more of a figurehead, or code. There is a very loose, disorganized rebellion in the works, and the fable of the Chosen Hero, drawn from the mythology of the Triforce, is at the center of it. It is used to draw new recruits and bring them to believe that my rule can be brought down. The myth in itself is not so dangerous…it's the actions that it brings about. Chosen Hero or no, there's an underground force at work, and you know that I can't allow that to continue."

Chusai stared at his calm, serene face in disbelief. "So you are doing these things to them, even though you know there is no base for their hopes?"

He turned away. "I know that my methods bother you, Chusai. I made a mistake in not being more explicit to the guards in terms of who could enter and who could not." He turned back to her and smiled. "But there's no need to worry now. I have sealed the so-called Shadow Temple with magic, so you won't be able to enter, even if you feel yourself tempted to do so."

Chusai stood rooted to the spot as the memory of Mallindo's words echoed through her mind, knowing she would never hear his voice again.

That night, the moon shone down upon a lone shadow slashing with her sword in frustration in the overgrown hedges, cursing her own helplessness to the skies above.


	8. Yours to Command

Even after venting her spleen on the courtyard shrubbery, Chusai couldn't sleep. She walked up to Zelda's chamber, even though she knew the Princess must be asleep by now. So she blinked in surprise when she heard "come in" after her soft, polite knock.

Chusai stepped inside and kneeled. "Forgive me, Your Highness. The extent of the usurper king's deeds has distressed me so badly that I cannot rest."

She thought she heard a hint of resignation in Zelda's voice. "What has he done now?"

Chusai explained to her what she had witnessed at the Shadow Temple, and Ganondorf's devastatingly effective punishment for her entry. Silent for several moments, Zelda finally said, "Well, at least you were able to help some of them to escape. There is so little we can do nowadays…"

An unaskable question buzzed in Chusai's mind, the same question that needled at her brain ever since Zelda had shut herself inside the tower. She decided to tone it down a little, and perhaps get a clue. "Your Highness…when will the Hero come?"

"I can't say, Chusai…he is still building strength…"

Chusai's heart sank. She raised her head and noticed with deep shock the dark circles under the Princess' eyes. "Forgive me, Your Highness, for troubling you with these matters. You look unwell."

"Do not apologize, Chusai. You are my eyes, ears, and shield. I need to know what is going on outside these walls, but I must keep as far as possible from the foul influence of the usurper king…" She touched her hand to her temple in a rare sign of pathos and sat upon the bed. "Every night, Chusai…every night he comes to my door, asking politely to come in, when I know his intention is anything but chivalrous. He wants to remind me that he is still here, he will always be here, trying to convince me that the change of dynasties is irreversible and our Hyrule is gone forever. He asks to enter with such confidence that he believes it is only a matter of time before I give in…"

"I will not let him touch you," Chusai declared fiercely, instinctively grasping the hilt of her sword.

A long, uncomfortable silence followed. Finally, Zelda's soft, apologetic voice reached her ears. "We both know that if he were to try…there would be nothing you could do. You have already been overpowered several times…"

Chusai's face burned in shame, and she bowed her head. "Forgive me, Your Highness…I am not worthy to be called your servant…"

Zelda laid a hand on her shoulder. "All we can do is endure, Chusai. Endure until the bearer of the Triforce of Courage arrives."

Her face impassive, Chusai scowled internally. "Your Highness…I am not lacking in…I mean, I do not have the Triforce, but…I can still fight the darkness. I am not afraid of that man." She raised her head and looked directly into Zelda's eyes, fire burning deep within her own. "There must be something we can do, some poison that can be put in his water, a way to cut his throat when he is asleep…Princess, I willingly give my own life to eradicate this foul beast from our castle…"

"Chusai…we must wait…the time is not right."

"Why must we wait, Your Highness?" Chusai's voice grew sharper, more edgy. "Why must we wait when we can think of a way to dispose of him now? Lend _me_ your wisdom, rather than waiting for the Hero, and I will put it into action!"

"I tell you we cannot."

Not listening, Chusai continued. "Why must we wait for this man, like helpless damsels in distress?" Her voice strained, her body trembling from all the atrocities she had witnessed, all the burdens she had to bear since Ganondorf entered the castle, Chusai kneeled and bent her head almost to the ground. "Your Highness, I am yours to command! Please, before I come undone from failing Hyrule day after day, unleash my vengeful spirit and I will tear him down like the gods from on high! Speak the words that will release me from the darkness and save me from the shadow I have become!" Her voice broke as tears of pain and rage formed in her eyes. "I will never serve any ruler but you. For the love of Hyrule, bring me back to life so that I may deliver sweet death to the one who has taken such sadistic joy in our suffering!"

Finally, all restraint broke and she pleaded, "I beg of you, let me do the deed instead of a Hero who does not exist and will never come!"

"Chusai," Zelda snapped, her voice cold and hard. "Remember your duty."

Chusai closed her eyes, and wrapped the raging spirit back within her heart. She stood slowly and regarded Zelda with dry, dead eyes. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I trust in you to show me my duty."

"Go to sleep, Chusai," Zelda told her, her voice markedly softer. "Doubtless you will feel better in the morning," she added, unconvincing.

Chusai gave her an abbreviated bow, then turned and left the room.

* * *

It was three in the morning, yet the canteen was not empty. A small knot of Gerudos stood and chatted with wooden flagons of ale in their hands, whiling away the time.

The door flew open with a bang. "All right, everybody out!" Chusai ordered.

They replied with jeers and catcalls, and one attempted to dump her ale on Chusai's head.

Chusai snatched the offending flagon, tossed it in the air, and sliced it in half with her sword in one deft movement. "I said OUT!"

They needed no further bidding, and left in a hurry.

Chusai locked the two entrances, stomped to the cabinet, and took out a clean flagon. She filled it with ale and pushed away the half-empty containers, then sat down and took a long drink, staring at nothing and waiting for the liquor to take effect.

She had drunk five flagons when a knock came at the door. "Piss off!" she shouted, and turned back to drowning her sorrows in ale. The doorknob creaked, then popped, and to her surprise the door opened. She leaped to her feet, jerked her sword out of its scabbard, and fell over her chair onto the floor.

Ganondorf stepped inside, and regarded the unsteady Lieutenant with mild amusement. "Having a drink? Mind if I join you?"

"Suit yourself," she snapped, and negotiated her way back onto her chair. She cleared a space on the opposite side of the table for him, but he filled his flagon and sat down next to her.

"Had a bit too much? I don't think your hair needs watering," he commented as she stared into space.

"Some fool thought it would be funny to wash it with ale." She pointed to the sliced flagon on the floor to demonstrate her retort, her words slurring into each other.

He chuckled. "I assume you did that _before _you got smashed. That's very unprofessional, Chusai."

She mumbled something and concentrated on the wall in front of her, trying to blot him out of her consciousness.

"Chusai." His voice became more businesslike. "I understand that you find it very difficult to adjust to everything that has happened in the past few months. But the next age is dawning, and in the coming months and years I will need your help to bring about this brave new world."

Chusai took a good pull at her ale.

"There will be a great many changes in the near future," he continued, ignoring the yawn that came after she wiped her mouth. "Some of them you may approve of, and some you may not. But I want to assure you that in the end, Hyrule will essentially remain the same, just with stronger leadership. In any case, I want you to know how important you are to the new empire." He raised his hand and placed his arm loosely around her shoulder.

Quicker than thinking, Chusai pulled a knife from her belt and held it to his throat. "So, that's your game, is it?" she snarled in a remarkably clear voice. "You can't have the Princess, so you came after the first vulnerable woman you saw?"

He backed carefully away and raised his hands in a gesture of non-aggression, then made a small bow. "I beg your pardon, Chusai, I had not meant to imply…"

"Don't you have enough women of your own?" her words slurred together again, and she waved the knife around. "Go and pursue one of them. I'm sure they'd be honored."

"Chusai, you're drunk. You wouldn't be speaking this way to me if…"

She thrust the knife into the table and drew her sword, weaving slightly to each side. "Hero be damned. I'm gonna slice you apart, right here, right now."

"All right, Chusai, that's enough. If you can't hold your liquor, you're not permitted to have any more." With a deft flick of his wrist, he knocked Chusai's sword out of her hand, then grabbed her wrist and shoulder and flipped her like a sack of flour over his shoulder.

Chusai's yells rang through the hallway. "PUT ME DOWN! TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND STRING THEM ACROSS THE BATTLEMENTS! I'LL POUR ACID DOWN YOUR THROAT WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING!"

Several guards turned their heads as Ganondorf nonchalantly carried the raving, drooling Lieutenant down toward her chamber. I'LL COME BACK AS A GHOST AND HAUNT YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! I'LL FILL YOUR SLEEP WITH NIGHTMARES BEYOND ALL LIVING COMPREHENSION!"

He pulled open the door to her chamber and unceremoniously dumped her just inside the door, where she sat flop on the floor looking rather surprised. "Good _night_, Chusai," he said, and shut the door.

* * *

Though she could not remember much of what had happened that night, Chusai knew she was in deep trouble, and approached the throne room the next day with profound trepidation and a massive hangover. Strangely, Ganondorf acted as if the entire episode had never happened. She went to sleep that night waiting for the inevitable.

Sure enough, the next day her heart sank when she found him waiting with a bow and arrows in his hands. He greeted her with a smile. "Since it will be slow today, I thought we might work on some more combat lessons. There's nothing like work for getting over disappointment."

Chusai chose not to answer that, and followed him wordlessly to the courtyard. He touched her sleeve, drawing attention to the black fabric she wore, and she tried not to be too obvious in pulling away. "Regarding Hylian defense strategies, I've decided I should teach you a few things I'm sure you're lacking. The first is the secret use of this clothing. It is made out of silk, which is surprisingly strong." He pulled one of the arrows from the quiver and showed her the point, his eyes gleaming in pleasure at being able to teach the art of war. "An arrow spins as it turns, and the barbs bury themselves in the flesh, so they are very hard to pull out without doing a great deal of damage. But the silk is so strong that it catches the arrow, and though it enters the body, it can easily be withdrawn by twisting in the opposite direction."

Once in the courtyard, he handed her the bow, then walked up to the target wall.

"My Lord…what are you doing?" she asked.

He produced a black cloth and waved it in the air. "As a bodyguard, you must be able to see – or hear – a threat even before it presents itself. The whistle of an enemy's arrow can alert you if you are quick enough to hear it and determine its origin. It takes a great deal of practice, but it can be done." Ganondorf bound the cloth around his eyes and stood in front of the target. "Now…fire an arrow at me."

Chusai could not believe her ears. "My Lord…?"

"Don't worry, it won't hit me. Fire an arrow."

A giddy, wild feeling took over her as she picked up the bow and notched an arrow. In the back of her mind she knew he would not give her an easy target, but the mere possibility filled her brain with mad glee. She tried not to giggle as she pulled back the arrow. _Where should I aim? For his neck? For his eyes?_

She squinted, setting her sights on his throat, and loosed the arrow.

With a flash of his hand, he caught it. Chusai nearly fell over in shock.

He raised the blindfold over one eye. "See? I could tell where it was coming from just from hearing the sound of it flying through the air. Good thing, too, that probably would have hurt a little bit." He gave Chusai a knowing smile that sent shivers down her spine, and walked back to her. With a quick movement he pulled the blindfold over her eyes, gently slapping her hands away as she instinctively raised them to her head. "Don't worry, I'll have someone with better control than me shooting at you," he assured her as he took her hand and led her to the target wall.

"Should I have an apple on my head, too?" she snapped, trying not to betray her fear. He merely laughed. Pushing her up against the wall, he pressed his hand down on her shoulder.

"Now, you'll need to stand perfectly still, because if you flinch you might get hurt." He released her and walked maybe ten yards to her left. "All right, shoot one!" he called to the Gerudo guard on the other side.

Chusai jumped as she heard the whistle in the air and yelped as something stung her left ear. "I said don't move," Ganondorf chided her calmly as she touched the nicked ear. "All right, shoot another one!"

Chusai froze as she heard another sharp whistle, then a thud as the arrow buried itself in the wall just to the left of her head. "Are you paying attention to where they're coming from? Fire another!"

Another arrow struck the wall to her right. The guard fired several more arrows, until Chusai could tell if they were coming from the right or left. Then, Ganondorf gently pressed a small shield in each of her hands. "All right, let's see if you can block a little. The arrows will still be off to your sides, but I want to see if you can sense where they're coming from, and if you have the reaction time to block them."

Gritting her teeth, Chusai did as she was asked. It took all her concentration to use her ears instead of her eyes, but she was relieved to find that she could feel the arrows strike her shield more often than not.

After a few hours of this, she wiped her forehead and waited with bated breath for him to say she could stop. It didn't happen. He took the shields from her hands, but pushed her back when she stepped away from the wall. "You're doing so well, Chusai, I want to see if you can dodge now."

"_What?_"

"You know you can't speak to me that way, Chusai. Remember your manners, and at least say 'sir'. Now, just relax and do what you've been doing, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Chusai strained her ears, panic rising. She heard one whistle after another, managing to dodge just in time, flinching as one nicked her wrist and another struck the wall next to her face. _How long do I have to keep this up? Is he just going to have her keep shooting until-_

"AUGH!" Chusai ripped off the blindfold and grasped the arrow that had buried itself in her front left shoulder.

"Chusai! Don't pull, twist it out!" Ganondorf ordered, running toward her as she yanked at the shaft. She pulled away from him, but he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall so she couldn't move, then gently untwisted the arrow from her shoulder. "See?" He held up the bloody point. "It comes right out. Now go clean up, and meet me back in the throne room. I think we passed through the lessons a little too quickly today."

Chusai walked swiftly to the doctor's chambers, pressing hard against the wound to staunch the flow of blood. Even though he had allowed her to shoot the first arrow, and even though she knew she had been taught a valuable skill, she could not shake the feeling that the entire lesson had been a demonstration of his power over her.


	9. Forsaken

Chusai met Ganondorf in the hallway as she walked to the throne room. "Ah, you're awake and ready to go." He nodded his approval. "Meet me at the stables. We're going into the town today."

Chusai frowned. "Do you need something in the town? I'm sure you can find someone to fetch it for you…"

"No, no, this is much more serious." He regarded her with a narrow gaze and grave expression. "The resistance, the followers of the nonexistent Hero, is becoming bolder and more influential. If this continues they will begin to sow unrest in the kingdom. We need to remind them who is in charge. I haven't been in the town for a while, so I think a brief visual is all they'll need for now."

"Of course." Chusai bowed and turned toward the stable yard, her stomach churning, as she made grotesque faces. _'We' indeed._

Stable hands scattered as she stepped into the large, grand wood-and-stone structure where the horses slept. Ever since Dalin's disappearance, the other Hylians in the castle had been avoiding her like the plague, afraid that associating with her would bring Ganondorf's attention. It irritated her, but she could not blame them, secretly wishing she could cut and run herself.

The thought had occurred to her several times, and she mulled it over once again as she saddled the horse herself. Even if she had not been wholly dedicated to the Princess, she could not comprehend the idea of leaving Hyrule. She had never been anywhere else. She spoke a little of the dialects of the surrounding races (and an increasing amount of Gerudo), but was unfamiliar with the tongues of the countries outside Hyrule's influence.

She waited at the stableyard gate until she saw Ganondorf on his black charger, surrounded by dark knights of the kind that seemed to be only armor held together by shadow magic. She had once made jokes with Dalin about lifting off the helmets to see if there was anything there, and fervently hoped he was better off than she was.

For his part, Ganondorf sat in the saddle looking relaxed and confident, as if he were about to take a leisurely walk through the gardens. "Ready, Chusai?" She nodded, his benign mood not improving her own. As they rode to the large wooden double-doors that separated the castle from the town, Chusai took a good look round at their entourage and wondered why it was made up exclusively of magic creatures. Perhaps he merely wanted to look more imposing than usual.

The sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky, a soft breeze carrying the scent of wildflowers from Hyrule Field. The beauty of the landscape contrasted drastically with the troop of evil knights, and the people of the town scattered long before the usurper king reached them. Riding slowly down the narrow streets, Chusai saw curtains drawn and shutters closed, yet she could feel hostile stares raking _her_ as well as the dark warlord, the lone Hylian in an entourage of monsters.

Every few hundred yards or so, one of the dark knights would stop and read a proclamation. It didn't say much other than "Ganondorf is King" wrapped up in a lot of flourishes, but every time they stopped Chusai could feel the antagonistic air around here tingle with energy. Instinctually she tightened her grasp on her sword and shield, to protect herself and not the source of the town's anger.

They were perhaps halfway through their macabre parade when Chusai noticed a small knot of townspeople – mostly men – following behind, their murky mood and fierce resentment as obvious as the lightning beneath a thundercloud. She glanced over at Ganondorf; he was either oblivious or unconcerned. The monster company ignored them as well, and Chusai began to wonder if it was intentional. For its part, the mob did not like being overlooked. What had been short flashes of hostility before shifted to low rumbles of thunder, and the space between Chusai's shoulder blades tingled.

Suddenly a low whistle pierced Chusai's ears, and a terrifying memory flashed through her mind. Instinctively she raised her shield hand, immediately feeling the arrow strike and hearing the ring of metal.

The dark knights made a sudden rush off to her other side, and the mob scattered like grouse before a dog. She heard a brief yell, abruptly cut off. "Good work, Chusai!" Ganondorf shouted appraisingly, and she sat frozen with horror as she realized what she had done. She could see the angle the arrow had traveled from the mass of knights to her still-upraised shield, and knew the arrow would have struck Ganondorf in the throat.

Ganondorf rode over to the group of knights and lifted up the dead man so that Chusai could see his face. "Do you know him?" he asked.

She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. It was Krusha, her archery master when she had been training for the Guard. "No, My Lord," she replied, her voice steady and her face impassive.

He turned back to the body and Chusai's head rocked forward as something struck her, hard, in the back of her head. She uttered a short cry and heard an angry hiss behind her.

Ganondorf rode up next to her. "All right, Chusai? Something happen?"

Chusai blinked away the stars in her eyes and forced herself not to touch the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She could feel a trickle of blood running down the back of her neck. "Yes, My Lord. Nothing has happened."

"What should we do with this?" one of the knights asked regarding the body, his voice giving off the strange echo that all the beasts of dark magic had.

"Leave it," Chusai commanded before Ganondorf could answer. "The man is dead. He is no longer a threat."

The knight looked as if he wanted to object, but when he turned to Ganondorf the warlord shook his head. "As you wish, Lieutenant," he said.

The troop moved on. Now that they had drawn blood, the townspeople became emboldened, buzzing with anger, reminding Chusai of wasps that charged unfortunate passerby when they smelled an injured comrade. She concentrated on staying calm, inwardly shaking with fear, not for herself but for the people around them. She noticed with a rush of horror that their eyes were fixed on her, not Ganondorf.

"Traitor!" somebody yelled from the crowd. The knights scuttled forward.

"Hoi! Back in line!" Chusai bellowed, her voice carrying over the clank of armor and yells of the crowd. The knights stopped just short of the townsfolk.

Ganondorf leaned down next to her. "I don't think it is wise for you to let them get away with such behavior."

Chusai struggled to keep her voice steady. "My Lord, I don't want a riot on our hands. You said yourself that it would be a difficult transition. I would rather they vent their frustration with words instead of arrows."

Again, the little smile. "As you wish, Chusai."

The rest of the campaign passed without incident, but the entire time Chusai felt pierced by the stares of pure hatred. As they returned, she gazed up at the merrily shining sun, wondering if it was mocking her.

* * *

"My Lady, may I come in?"

"No, you may not."

Chusai rolled her eyes, carefully facing away from Ganondorf so he couldn't see. Never in her life had she needed to speak to the Princess more, to affirm her allegiance to Hyrule, to receive assurance from Zelda that one day this would all end. Perhaps the rest of Hyrule had turned its back on her, but Zelda knew Chusai's true feelings, the details of the tight spot they were in. The Princess was the symbol of Hyrule's golden age, and her benevolence was all Chusai needed to carry on.

She walked Ganondorf to his chamber, bowed, and walked quickly back the way she came. The wound in the back of her head had scabbed over on its own, but her head still ached. She touched it, gingerly, and winced.

She kneeled at the door and asked quietly if she could come in. Nobody answered. Chusai knocked on the door and spoke a little louder. Still no answer. "Your Highness, it's me, Chusai Ordana. May I enter?"

Silence. Worried, Chusai took a skeleton key from her pocket and unlocked the door. As she stepped inside she noticed it was very dark, the fire dead in the grate. A faint light radiated from the bed, and Chusai followed it to see Princess Zelda lying on the bed as if asleep. Her hands lay clasped over her chest, a short handwritten note tucked between them. The symbol of the Triforce on the back of her hand glowed as if carved by fire.

Chusai saw her name on the note and picked it up. It read:

_To my faithful bodyguard, Chusai Ordana;_

_Please forgive me for what I have done. I can no longer endure the presence of the usurper king, and I have invoked the magic of the Triforce to leave my body and go in search of the Bearer of Courage. In this way I can speak to him somewhat directly, and hopefully I can speed along Hyrule's liberation._

_Please continue your duty while I am gone. I have faith in you. I know it will be difficult, but you must undertake this trying task to keep our country from unraveling at the seams. I would have stayed longer, but I fear Ganondorf has begun to realize my role for you, and feared he would attempt to use you to find the Bearer before he gains his strength. Please help me so that I may remain,_

_Zelda, Princess of Hyrule_

Chusai's arm dropped to its side and the letter fell from nerveless fingers. All of the Princess' statements made perfect sense. And yet, Chusai fell to her knees, weighted down by pain and despair, her one remaining pillar gone.

"How could you do it, Zelda? How could you leave me alone with that man? _Why have you forsaken me?_"

* * *

Chusai did not remember much of what came next, only a great deal of screaming from her own lungs. It was the familiar, heavy footfalls that made her dry her eyes and forced her to her feet, stuffing the letter in her pocket.

"Everything all right, Chusai?" The hated voice floated up the stairway, very near. Quickly she placed one hand on the Princess' forehead, as if checking for fever. She grasped the hand with the glowing Triforce, and held it to her chest so that the light could not be seen.

Ganondorf entered the open door, and Chusai tensed at his presence in the Princess' private chamber. She made a silent prayer to the Goddesses that she would be able to cut his throat if he so much as touched one hair on her head. "What is it, Chusai?" he demanded.

"Her Highness is ill," Chusai replied slowly. "I can't wake her up."

He leaned in closer, and she could sense him take note of her flinch. "Does she have a fever?" he asked, nodding at her hand on her forehead.

"No, My Lord. She seems normal in that respect."

His eyes traveled to the hand pressed to Chusai's chest. "Did you check her pulse?"

"Yes, My Lord. It's normal, if a little slow."

"Check it again."

Chusai hesitated, but there was nothing she could do. She carefully turned over the Princess' hand and pressed her thumb gently against her wrist. The radiance of the Triforce reflected in Ganondorf's eyes. "I see," he said slowly, and Chusai thought she saw a flash of anger pass across his face.

He straightened, and his voice smoothed into cordiality. "She's not ill, Chusai. She is merely using the magic of the Triforce. Whatever it is she's doing, it's taking up most of her energy…but she knows more than anyone how to use its power, so I'm sure she won't injure herself doing so." He clapped a hand on Chusai's shoulder. "You should go rest. Perhaps she will be finished doing whatever it is she's doing tomorrow."

Chusai didn't move. She stood silently, watching him.

They locked their gaze, and then Ganondorf took a step back and made a small bow. "I'm sure the Princess' odd behavior has upset you. Perhaps this would not have happened if she were a little stronger. You can spend a little time with her before you go to sleep." He turned and left the room.

Chusai clenched her fists so hard her fingernails cut into her palms. The remark about Zelda being weak enraged her, and yet the statement stuck in her brain like a cold sliver, daring her not to believe it.


	10. Obsidian

_One week later… _

Ganondorf had abandoned his nighttime ritual, but Chusai had not. After walking him to his chamber, she headed quickly to Zelda's tower, unlocking the door with her key.

She always lit the fire in the grate after doing so with the torches on the wall, even though the mysterious power that held the Princess in her coma also kept her warm. Keeping the room cold made Chusai feel as if she were entering her ruler's tomb. Zelda needed no food or water, and Chusai could see that she had not moved in the slightest over the past week, not even in the normal tossing and turning of sleep. Each night Chusai checked to make sure her own strands of hair, which she had laid in strategic places on that first night, to ensure that she would know if the sleeping body had been touched by unclean hands. So far they had not moved either.

Chusai kneeled before her Princess as if Zelda was awake and merely resting. "Your Highness, today I argued with the usurper king over the bomb-making materials in the Goron territories. He seems insecure if he does not have some kind of explosives in his possession. Obviously I do not want him to possess such things, much less fight the Gorons for them. I managed to stall by telling him he should search less populated parts of the mountain for the materials."

She hesitated for a moment, then shifted tracks. "Please, Your Highness, if you have contacted the Hero, let me know what I can do to help the both of you." Chusai bowed her head. "I am your loyal servant. Regardless of whatever torture the usurper king would subject me to in the Temple of Shadows, I would never betray you."

The fire popped and crackled as it burned merrily in the grate. The torches responded in softer tones. Outside, a carrion bird made a loud, angry claim to territory. Yet silence hung over Chusai like damp, bone-chilling fog. She bit her lip, debating over whether or not she should speak the burning words in her mind even when she was sure Zelda could not hear her. "Your Highness, I do not understand why you speak to the Hero and not to me. Surely I am in a good position to work against the false king? Surely you do not doubt my abilities?" She kneeled down further, almost touching her forehead against the cold stone. "I beg of you, Your Highness, send me a sign! Bequeath upon me some role that I may play, to liberate our fallen country!"

Silence. Chusai kneeled still as stone for a full minute, then suddenly raised her head and stood. She extinguished the torches, doused the fire in the grate, and made a final stiff bow to the motionless Princess.

Fetching a lantern, she stalked down several flights of stairs and out the doors to the courtyard, ignoring the chill rain that poured down. _If all I can do is speak to the dead, then at least I will speak freely to those who will listen._

She entered the graveyard and kneeled before the Ordana family plot, her knees sinking into the soaked ground. "Honored Grandmother, Honored Grandfather, forgive me for what I have done. Doubtless you have heard the story from my mother, father, and brother. I can feel the ire of their restless spirits as they wait angrily to be laid to rest beside you. Hate me if you must, but there is no one else to whom I can speak my true mind."

Chusai's body trembled as a dam about to burst, no longer able to hold back the rushing torrent. "Our Princess has forsaken us. She has grasped hold of false prophecies and the mutterings of old men, believing they will pull us out of the shadows. Meanwhile I stand here alone, trying to fight against the bloody tsunami that the usurper king wishes to unleash upon the Sacred Realm of Hyrule. For the love of my country I stand like one lone tree against a massive tornado, knowing that I will eventually be swept up into its ravaging winds and torn like a rabbit among ravenous wolves. I cannot even call my life my own, for the Princess pulled me back from the sweet sleep of death to endure in this endless nightmare."

Tears ran down Chusai's cheeks and mingled with the rain. "My only wish is to be freed from my enslavement, but I know I must fulfil my duty as my Princess has ordered. Honored grandparents, I cannot do it! I can feel the usurper king moving like the moon before the sun, blocking out all light and casting my very soul into eternal darkness. I beg you, forgive me for my weakness, the unwilling betrayal of my soul!"

Finally Chusai dissolved into great, wracking sobs, her arms shaking as she kneeled before the graves in the sodden darkness. She felt her body slowly begin to strengthen as the poison that had built up in her body since the invasion finally drained from her spirit.

Suddenly she jumped to her feet, her hand over the hilt of her sword. She relaxed, just a little, as she realized the shadow moving toward her was far too small to belong to the one she most feared.

The shadow raised its own lantern, and Chusai saw the face of Namu, the Gerudo guard who usually stood at her door at night, one of a few that could speak fluent Hylian. "Lieutenant? Are you all right? You didn't come to your chamber so I decided to look for you."

Chusai picked up her lantern and walked toward her, scowling. "You were told to do so by Ganondorf, you mean."

"The great Ganondorf has assigned me the task of ensuring your safety, it is true. But I decided to come out to search for you on my own." Namu lit the path for both of them as they made their way back to the castle.

"_Szla_ Ganondorf," Chusai muttered in Gerudo, taking secret pleasure in Namu's shocked expression upon hearing her leader's name matched with a very unsavoury curse.

They walked in silence until they entered the castle once more. "I understand why you do not care for him," Namu said carefully, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground. "But we follow him not just because tradition dictates we should do so. He brought us out of our dying country to your rich, fertile one. I am sorry, at least for you, that it is your country he chose. But time heals all wounds, yes?"

Chusai huffed. "How much of this is your own words, and how much is more nonsense he has scripted to poison my mind?"

"It is all mine, Lieutenant."

"I suppose you envy my position."

Namu thought for a moment. "Well, I admit we were all hoping his right-hand woman would be a Gerudo. But none of us envy your position. Our leader is a great man, but I admit he is not easy to work with."

Chusai erupted into bitter laughter that echoed off the cold stone walls. "Yes, he is that."

"He respects you deeply, Lieutenant."

"I have no way of knowing that for sure. And I do not want his respect."

Namu frowned. "Would you rather have his ire?"

Waving her hand in an unconcerned manner, Chusai snapped, "It does not matter. What is done is done. There is nothing I can do, no hope for those trapped in the darkness, and no sleep for me tonight."

Glancing around, Namu fished a small flask out of one pocket. "I know our great leader has forbidden you from entering the pantry where the liquor is kept, but if you truly cannot sleep, perhaps this will help you."

Chusai took the flask gratefully and downed a few gulps of the harsh whiskey, making a face as the liquid burned down her throat to her stomach. "Thank you, I needed that."

Namu took back the flask as they reached Chusai's chambers. "Good night, Lieutenant, and sleep well."

* * *

"You seem distracted, Chusai," Ganondorf commented airily as Chusai picked herself painfully off the floor, a gash from his sword in her arm. "You need to concentrate during weapons training."

"Forgive me, My Lord," she muttered as she wrapped a bandage around her injured arm. "I am worried about Her Highness. I don't think she will wake anytime soon."

He sighed and put his weapons aside, motioning for her to do the same. "I have already told you that she is in no immediate danger. I know you are dedicated to your Princess, and I have stated before my admiration for your loyalty. But you have to move on, Chusai. For all practical purposes, Zelda has abdicated her throne."

The words hit Chusai like a slap to the face. "I beg your pardon, My Lord, but I cannot agree with that."

He watched her for a long moment, taking note of the defiance in her eyes. She braced herself for a confrontation, but to her surprise he turned around and motioned for her to follow. "Come with me, Chusai. I want us to have a long talk."

Chusai suppressed the urge to throw up, both spite and fear pulling at her gut.

He did not speak a word until they mounted their horses in the stable and began riding to the gate at the far side of the castle, facing the mountains. As they rode slowly through Hyrule Field, he motioned to the landscape around them. "Little has changed, Chusai. I know there has been a great shift in the castle and the town, as well as some of the villages. The regents, too, have changed their habits somewhat to deal with the new situation. But Hyrule itself remains unchanged, as it has for thousands of years."

He pointed to the side of the mountain, where an ancient lava flow spilled over the smaller hills and out toward the field itself. "When the Goddesses made this world, they wanted to ensure that it stood on a solid foundation. Animals and people are born and die, trees grow and fall, whole civilizations rise and then fade away. But the mountain will always be there."

Reining in his horse, he dismounted and motioned for Chusai to follow him over the ancient stone. "There are two lessons I want you to learn today. The first is that even though things may change on the surface, beneath that veneer is an eternal strength that cannot be shattered or even chipped. The second lesson I want you to learn is that even something that seems geared toward nothing but destruction can be useful for other things, but you must look hard within them to see this meaning."

He clapped a hand on her shoulder, leaning in close, and directed her gaze toward the mouth of Death Mountain. "Thousands of years ago, this very stone we stand on wiped out all life before it. But now a race of people cannot survive without those very stones! Not only does it provide food for the Gorons, but it also bestowed upon this land the materials needed for the essentials of our lives…iron for swords, carbon for ink, precious jewels for trade with other nations."

He bent down and picked up a large, gray, pock-marked rock from the ground and handed it to Chusai. She stared in surprise as the large stone weighed as much as one ten times smaller. "This is pumice," Ganondorf explained. "It is so light because it is full of air holes. It is expelled from the mountain with such force that it cools before the air inside can escape."

He wandered around for a bit, and Chusai wondered idly why the King of Darkness had such an obsession with rocks. It would have been funny if it were not so serious. She could only figure that they interested him because they had once been part of the fiery bowels of the mountain.

Handing her a shiny, deep ebony stone, he said to her, "This is volcanic glass, called obsidian. It also comes from lava cooled quickly, but it is so solid that there are no air pockets at all. But that is not the most interesting thing about it." He took the rock away from her and smashed it against the stone wall next to them, showing her the razor-thin, circular edges where it had broken. "This glass is sharper than any sword. Tales from the Age of Myths say that they were used as weapons before people learned how to forge iron." Now he raised his gaze up alongside the high cliffs. Finally he took her hand, pulling her closer and pointing up to a scraggly tree, where some brown strawlike material sat blowing in the breeze. "That is called Din's Hair(1), and believe it or not it is also volcanic glass. It is thin threads of lava that spin out over the winds, and are caught in trees or bushes."

Chusai looked down at his hand, hoping he would let go soon. She glanced up to see him watching her with an expectant expression. "Do you understand, Chusai?"

She dropped her gaze to the stone where they stood. "You're telling me that the mountain's destruction can be a useful thing. There are pieces embedded in its overflowing changes that are essential for new life. And their presence and complexity aren't always apparent when you first look at them."

"Very good, Chusai." The enthusiasm in his voice annoyed her and she closed her eyes just for a moment to compose herself. But as she did, she felt him clasp something loosely around her neck and her eyes flew open in surprise. A silver necklace lay there, with a polished stone similar to the ebony one he had given her, but a white mineral made a snowflake pattern over it. "This is also obsidian, with some impurities that have made it beautiful as well as potentially deadly. I was going to give this to you later on, but the occasion simply presented itself."

She suppressed the shudder that ran up her spine. "Thank you, My Lord," she said simply, resisting the urge to yank off an iron collar.

* * *

The savage cold bit deeply into Chusai's skin, teeth of ice piercing through her thin tunic and needling eagerly toward her heart. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, but every breath of frigid air she took sliced her throat and burned her chest. She exhaled the warmth from her body in puffs of white mist, barely perceptible in the darkness. "Your Highness?" Chusai called out in the shadows. "Zelda, where are you?"

"Chusai, I am with our people." Zelda's faint voice barely brushed her ears. "You promised you would protect them…"

"I'm coming!" She stumbled in the dark. "I didn't forget…" Chusai groped blindly along the side of a cold stone wall, focusing on a pinpoint of light in front of her. It grew brighter, and she could see a doorway not far in front of her.

Chusai stepped out of the doorway, and found herself in the castle town at night. The air was, if possible, even colder, as a chill wind pelted her with tiny grains of ice. Snow carpeted the streets and covered the roofs of the houses, with brittle plants poking up here and there. The moon hung low in the sky, windswept clouds obscuring the stars. The naked trees stood hard and fast, their crooked branches casting eerie shadows across the streets and homes. Not a single living thing could be seen

Chusai waded through the snow, calling for Zelda. She walked up to the nearest house, noting the lack of smoke in the chimney, not just for that one but all of them. She knocked on the door anyway, deathly cold and planning to break in and get out of the wind if no one was home. No one answered her knock, but when she pressed her ear against the door, she could hear someone – or something – moving inside.

"Is anyone home?" A gust of wind shook the eaves and blasted Chusai in the face with snow. She shivered violently and hunted around for a rock or brick to break open a window.

The soft sound of shuffling feet reached her ears, as well as haunted whispers from behind. Chusai whirled round. "Who's there?" Her gaze fell upon a host of shadows, barely perceptible in the snow-scattering wind. "Who are you?"

"Chusai." The word drifted across the snowbanks, spoken in a familiar voice, one that she knew should not be heard. "Chusai, what have you done?"

"Who's there?" Chusai demanded.

Sinister laughter peppered the air around her, and she glanced around with horror to see more shadows appearing on all sides. "Chusai…how dare you flaunt your living warmth among us, in the land of the dead." A figure stepped forth from the shadows and Chusai's breath caught in her throat as she recognized her father. The flesh of his face had turned gray, the scattering of wounds on his body open and bloodless. "What makes you think you have earned the right to see us again without paying the price?"

Chusai steeled herself. "Where is Zelda?"

"She is both here, and not here." The dead revolutionary from the near-riot stepped forward. "She straddles the line between the two worlds, so that she may speak with the Hero."

Gritting her teeth, Chusai shouted, "There is no Hero! Tell me where she is, so I can wake her up!"

An angry hiss rose from the shadows. "Who are you to speak this way to us?" her brother demanded. "You stood by as we were slaughtered by the usurper king!"

Chusai clutched her hands to the sides of her head. "I couldn't do anything! He would have killed even more people if I tried!"

"You have not earned the right to live among us!" Chusai's mother cried. "If you insist on staying here, you must give to us the warmth that we have been without for so long!"

The host of shadows moved toward Chusai. She turned and fled down the streets, but more undead emerged from the shadows regardless of whichever way she turned. They pursued her with heartrending cries, clutching at her sleeves with clawlike hands, reaching for her heart.

Even running at top speed to save her life, all but the innermost part of her body felt frozen. Fearing she would freeze to death even as she ran, she instinctively turned toward the only heat she could feel, just on the edge of discernment.

The trail led her back to the gates of the castle. If the town had been uninviting, the castle gates were downright threatening. Even darker shadows haunted the corners, snickering like weasels and raking her with the gaze of sightless eyes. The spiky, jagged tree branches hung low over blood-red carpeting and torches that seemed to reflect the flames of Hell itself. Something sinister, nameless, formless, waited hungrily within for her to enter.

But it was warm.

Chusai glanced over her shoulder, watching the crowd of undead advance. She realized she had stopped shivering, not because she was no longer cold, but because her body had begun to shut down. Her mind, along with her body, grew numb. She stumbled through the shadows toward the only slight chance at life.

The doors slammed shut behind her with a devastating note of finality. But she could no longer hear the angry cries of the dead.

She walked slowly through the hallways, gray stone decorated only with crimson carpeting, the hellfire torches burning with an unclean heat and casting flickering shadows through the halls. There seemed to be no living things here, either, nary a mouse or even an ant.

Chusai walked past a doorway, then stopped and returned. A cheery fire burned in the fireplace, the room decorated with colorful tapestries and ornate, comfortable chairs. She paused for a moment, the strange echo of childhood fairy tales resonating in her mind, warning of gingerbread houses and too-friendly strangers. But she could sense no one's presence, except for the angry shadows of the dead, safely locked outside.

She entered the room and kneeled down by the fire, spreading her hands and feeling a strange joy course through her veins, as if tasting some forbidden fruit. She glanced around the room searching for a hidden owner, hoping that whoever it was that had nudged the flames to life would not object to taking a bit of warmth not being used.

As the frost slowly melted from her blood, she stood up and sat back in one of the chairs, watching the flames dance in the shadows. She took a deep breath and exhaled, finally relaxing, reveling in the softness of the chair and the heat of the fire.

She watched little curls of smoke undulate and rise up into the chimney, their dance in step with the flickering flames strangely hypnotizing. She grew sleepy, and imagined she must be half-dreaming as the curls of smoke seemed to coalesce into human form.

"Chusai." The familiar voice dripped danger. Chusai's half-shut eyes jerked wide open, and she tensed her muscles to jump out of the chair. Only her eyes actually moved. As she pleaded with her body to move, trying desperately to shift the dead weight that had somehow stuck to the chair, the smoke-person's shape became identifiable. Sparks from the fire erupted into flaming-red hair, and he looked with ember eyes upon the woman in the chair.

"So, Chusai," the fire-creature spoke softly, calmly, in Ganondorf's voice. "You come to warm yourself by my fire, then presume that you can leave without my permission?"

Chusai strained with all her might, managing to twitch a limb or two and shout to the flaming apparition, "Get away from me!"

"Chusai, I did not force you here. You came of your own accord, inexorably drawn to me."

She forced one hand into a fist. "I was just trying to get out of the cold!"

The creature stepped closer, curls of smoke swirling around the both of them. "You have to make a choice, Chusai. Heat or cold, life or death, hate or…well, you could debate what the opposite of the hatred and feelings of betrayal your people have for you are. Only know that you will be safe from it if you turn yourself over to me."

"No!" Chusai pulled with every fiber of muscle in her body, desperately straining to get away from the unclean heat. "I am loyal to Zelda and I only follow her orders!"

He chuckled. "You remain loyal to the Princess who deserted you?" His voice was mockingly impressed. "How valiant…also stupid. You're not such a fool as that. I can feel it in your soul. You have been cut loose, a rogue, a ronin. You yearn for a strong foundation where you can stand as a warrior once more."

"I said get away!" Chusai shut her eyes, trying to put up a barrier between her and the advancing shadow.

"Chusai…do not fight the inevitable. Every creature in this world has a role to play, and even if you do not know yours, _I_ do."

As she opened her mouth to scream, black smoke entered her lungs and choked her. The fiery apparition dissolved and the smoke wrapped itself around her. Her chest burning, Chusai tore herself free from the chair and fell on her knees, gasping. Ripping pains coursed through her body, and when she opened her mouth it only allowed more smoke in. She wrapped her arms around her chest, gasping, staring with horror as the skin on her hands blackened and her fingers grew long and sharp.

Chusai stood, and looked for one brief moment at the red-eyed demon in the mirror before she shrieked and thrust her fist through it.

(1) Din's Hair is taken after Pele's Hair, which is a real type of volcanic glass. (Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of the volcano.)


	11. The Walls Collapse

Chusai stared out at the moon, unable to sleep after such a horrific nightmare. Not normally one to dwell on bad dreams, she felt a strange sense of foreboding, some hidden instinct begging her to stay awake.

She watched the guards make their rounds over the battlements. The stars shone in a clear sky, not even a slight breeze in the air. But quiet did not guarantee lack of conflict. The pleasant weather during the near-riot in the town had taught her that. She could feel invisible undercurrents then and now, growing stronger in spite of the force standing against them.

Impatiently she awaited the sunrise. "Even a spotted pig looks black at night," a friend in her home village was fond of saying, meaning things look different – and usually better – in the morning. However, as the rising sun cast its blood-red light over the field and farmlands, the feeling of unease remained. Chusai turned around and walked back to her nightstand, where the obsidian necklace lay. She did not want to touch the thing, but she knew he would notice if she showed up without it. Reluctantly she put it on.

Not needed in the throne room for another few minutes, Chusai left her chamber and walked down the wing of the castle that had housed the Hall of Records. The scorched walls had been scrubbed and whitewashed, the ash and rubble cleared out. The room was bare, but gave no hint of the chaos that had taken place.

Chusai had never examined the body of her friend. She knew that he had been killed before the fire, but there was nothing she could do about it. The murderer had admitted to his crime, but she could not bring him to justice. He _was_ the law. Chusai sent her friend's remains back to his family, with the same story that everyone else in the castle believed; that he knocked over a lantern by accident and died in the fire. She wondered if his family believed this, or if they knew the truth and kept silent for the same reason she did.

Walking toward the throne room, she paused briefly to look out the window at Zelda's tower. A wave of apathy washed over her, and she briefly wondered if she should even bother visiting the tower tonight. The sleeping Princess would not hear her, but would lie there like some fool in a fairy tale, waiting for her hero while Chusai and everyone else were left with the demon.

She shook herself slightly. _All terrible things eventually have an end_, she thought to herself, and stepped away from the window. _You just have to wait long enough._ And yet something seemed off, something missing, something waiting to break. She could not figure out what it was.

All heads bowed as the usurper king entered the throne room. Chusai settled into the now-familiar routine of watching everyone in the room but him, though still haunted by her nightmare, and caught a couple of questioning glances from him as if he could sense her disquiet.

Her body relaxed but her mind alert, Chusai picked up the sound of stumbling footsteps making their way toward the throne room. Suddenly the doors burst open and a Gerudo guard stumbled inside, a long gash down the side of her face, her left hand clutching her side where blood flowed freely. "My King! The Hylians-"

All heads turned, and the usurper king leaped to his feet. "What?" he demanded. "Speak!"

The injured woman fell to her knees, her words stumbling over themselves as she struggled to both breathe and warn her ruler. "The castle servants were in it from the beginning…the rebellion has breached the outer walls…the Gorons have supplied them with explosives…"

As if to confirm the guard's story, the entire castle shook as a massive detonation erupted from somewhere on the northeastern side. Chusai leaped down from the dais and ran to the window. Smoke and debris hampered her vision, but as it began to clear she could see a gaping hole in one of the inner castle walls, through which a horde of people streamed like mice in a granary.

As she turned round to report what she saw, yet another explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet, and she could see a cloud of debris rising up from a spot directly below her. The Hylians had laid siege to their own castle, in an attempt to reclaim it.

The usurper king barked out directions. "I want the fourth squad out on the northeast courtyard! Third squad gets the first level of the main building! Alert the others and tell them to fire on anything that moves! Get this woman medical attention!"

"Lieutenant!" he shouted at Chusai, stepping quickly toward her. He bent down and spoke in a low voice. "Do you understand what they're doing?"

Chusai thought for a moment. "You'd think they would have attacked the southwest corner, the few servants left would have told them that's where Zelda is…My Lord, do you think it's a ploy?"

"I do. Listen carefully. I want you to go to her tower and pick just a few able soldiers to go with you. Likely the Hylians have saved their best fighters for a rescue mission. They might not realize who you are from a distance, so I want you to lead." He grabbed her shoulder and stared her in the eye. "I know they will tell you to stand aside. But remember…only she and I know how the Triforce works. They may think she is dead, or cursed, and she may get hurt in the commotion." Releasing her, he ordered, "Go now!"

After running silently down a few corridors, Chusai stopped and turned around, an insane grin slowly unfolding over her face. Suddenly she leaped forward and flew through the halls with her sword drawn, laughing maniacally as she went, here and there striking down a dark knight or other magic creature that stood in her way. _Is he really so stupid as to think I'd fall for that? Maybe the Hero really has come! If he has, then her mission is over and she is awake!_

"Die, foul demon!" she roared in delight as she sliced the head off a sword-wielding lizard. The creatures had no minds of their own, no orders but to obey the Lieutenant and usurper king, and therefore no defenses against her. Chusai swung her sword at will, reveling in the destruction, finally free to unleash her rage against her tormentors.

"Lieutenant?" Chusai froze, hearing a female voice float up the stairway. She paused in her assault on a walking skeleton and listened. The skeleton just stood there stupidly, not understanding why an ally had attacked it.

"Lieutenant? It's me, Namu." Chusai scowled and lowered her sword as the Gerudo guard rounded the corner to meet her, her own sword drawn. Namu's face lit up upon seeing Chusai. "What's going on? I heard someone say we were being attacked!"

"Siege," Chusai said thickly, struggling against dark voices chattering in her mind. She tightened her grip on her sword, but took a step back.

"By whom?" Namu demanded, and strode to the window to take a look. Chusai hesitated for a moment, then sneaked up behind her and swung her sword. At the last moment she flicked the blade to the side and struck Namu across the back of the head with the flat of her sword. As Namu crumpled to the ground unconscious, Chusai fled down the stairs. _Sorry, Namu. I'll put in a good word for you once our Princess has regained the throne…_

Her mood dampened just slightly, Chusai swung her sword again at the magic creatures and dark knights, but steered clear of the Gerudo. She could not bring herself to kill misguided fools, not unless they threatened her life, at least.

Finally Chusai arrived at a three-way corridor, with the passage on her left leading to Zelda's tower and the shouts of the invading army on her right. As the first few Hylians rounded the corner and ran toward her, bearing weapons ranging from army-issued swords to fighting staffs, Chusai flung open the door to the left-hand passage and invited them in with a sweep of her hand. "Welcome, comrades! Follow me to Her Highness' chambers and freedom!"

Dead silence. The mob stood perfectly still, their brows furrowed with the very intensity of staring, and Chusai's smile faded. A disturbing thought tickled the back of her mind as she slowly registered the hostility in their eyes. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, her voice faltering.

Scattered, grim chuckles punctuated the air. "Do you really think we'd fall for that?" someone in the middle of the crowd demanded.

"Fall for what?" Chusai asked, fearing the answer. She scanned the group for the Promised One. "Which one of you is the Hero?"

The leader of the group stepped forward, and Chusai recognized him as Malika, her old sword training master. "You fool. When our spies informed us that the Princess lay dead in her chamber, we knew that we could not wait for a Hero to save us."

"Dead?" Chusai shook her head vigorously. "No, no, she's just sleeping…"

Raucous laughter nearly knocked her off her feet, several of the group mocking her words in a childlike voice. Malika scowled like a thundercloud and pointed the tip of his sword at her. "We knew you were a traitor, but we didn't know you were an idiot as well."

"I don't serve the usurper king!" Chusai's face burned with rage. "I am following Her Highness' orders! She told me to protect as much as I could without outright challenging him! She's just upstairs, you can ask her yourself!"

"Sure she is!" a sardonic voice yelled from the back of the crowd. "Having tea with the Hero, I'm sure!"

More derisive laughter. Chusai felt the crowd zero in on her like a pack of wolves sighting a deer. _Could it actually be true, what the usurper king said? Would they really hurt her? Bury her alive, thinking she's dead? Interrupt her spell? _ She began edging back the way she had come.

Malika's eyes met her own and she felt his gaze pierce her soul. "Five hundred rupees to the man that brings me her head!"

In one swift movement Chusai leaped through the door and slammed it shut, shoving the iron lock into place. A split second before she stepped back, the door reverberated with the pounding of a dozen hands; with a shower of splinters, several swords pierced through the doors. Chusai turned on her heel and fled.

She had only gone a short distance up the passage when she heard the sturdy oak door shatter behind her, the walls ringing with the yells of maddened Hylians. She doubled her speed but could hear their shouts all too clearly, crying out for her blood.

More shouts echoed through further hallways, and Chusai realized that more Hylians had breached the castle's defenses and now streamed through several of its main arteries. Several times she had to double back as she heard a new onslaught in front of her, barely missing the original group as she darted down yet another passage. Her heart racing, barely on the edge of panic, she forced herself to focus and find a safe haven in the place she had called home for most of her life. With each passage more people joined the main group and added to its furor.

Chusai made a sharp turn down a narrow hallway, leaped through a small window to the battlements just below, sprinted across the short span, and turned sharply once more toward a set of rickety iron stairs in a small tower that led to the back of the courtyard.

The stairs, and indeed the half the tower, were gone. The shattered, twisted remains could be seen at the bottom of a thirty-foot drop, just inches from where Chusai skidded to a halt, in the middle of a large but unsteady half-moon of brick. She stood stupidly for a moment, unable to comprehend what lay before her, then turned slowly around as the flow of pursuers eddied around the edges of the half-moon ruins. Chusai drew her sword and steadied her shield as she made a final, desperate last stand.

The mob slowly moved forward with the cackling laughter of hyenas. Planting her feet squarely on the ground, Chusai raised her shield against her first attacker, pushing him backward. She raised her sword but could not bring herself to strike her fellow countrymen, hearing the foul words they threw at her and sincerely believing she was about to pay the traitor's price.

Several pairs of hands grabbed her, absorbing her into the mob and throwing her to her knees. Someone pulled her hands behind her back, and she heard Malika's voice as he gripped her hair in his fingers and pulled her head back. "Now, Chusai Ordana, beg the Goddesses for forgiveness for standing by during the desecration of our country."

Chusai shut her eyes as she felt sharp, cold steel against her neck. _Please let it end quickly…_

Several things happened at once. A yell of terror reverberated through the crowd. Chusai felt something hit Malika hard and heard his cry of pain as he hit the ground several feet away. Chusai herself fell flat on the ground as those pinning her down scattered. She opened her eyes to see a black cape sweep the ground before her, and looked up to see the usurper king standing between her and the crowd, wielding a pair of double swords.

"All right, Chusai?" he asked calmly, his eyes on the mob.

"So, the false king comes to the aid of his bodyguard?" Malika shouted, wiping blood from his nose. "Such dedication! I had no idea you were so close. What have you and the false king been doing, Chusai?" A wave of nervous laughter swept through the group. Several people threw crude remarks, emboldened by her weakened position and choosing to target her instead of the impossible.

"Get up, Chusai," Ganondorf ordered. "I can't fight them and hold them off you at the same time."

As if they had been waiting for confirmation, three people leaped at Chusai, only to be thrown back by a sweep of the double swords. Chusai staggered to her feet, sword in hand, her eyes fixed on the back of Ganondorf's unprotected neck. _Traitor indeed. _She gripped her weapon hard. _We'll hear no more talk of traitors when they see my sword emerge from his throat!_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two men rush her from behind. She raised her shield and felt a double strike as they both hit at once. "Get back!" she yelled at them, just as Ganondorf stepped in front of her and forced them back, glancing at her just for a moment.

"I said _fight_, Chusai!" He flinched as one of the rebels tried his luck on the usurper king's right arm, drawing blood.

"I can't fight my own people!" she cried, raising her shield against another assault.

"They aren't your people anymore!" he yelled back, mowing down another knot of rebels even as waves of several more pressed forward. "They're going to kill you. If you wish to live, fight!"

_It's your fault they're fighting me!_ Chusai swung her arm back in anguish, trying again for his neck, but a young rebel stepped in between them and thrust his sword toward her. She parried the thrust and knocked him back with her shield, but three more appeared in his place. All three leaped forward at once, and as she threw up her arms to protect herself, the usurper king placed himself between Chusai and their weapons. "_Chusai! Fight them, NOW!_"

She hesitated, her eyes darting wildly around the room. Malika seized upon her panic and darted forward, blood flowing from his nose, ducking under Ganondorf's swing.

"_CHUSAI!_"

Chusai thrust forward and felt her sword connect, pierce, slide through. Her eyes moved from the bloodied hilt to Malika's astounded face, staring at the weapon buried in his chest, then directly into Chusai's terrified face. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, dead.

Something shattered in Chusai's mind and a red mist fell over her eyes. Barely registering what was going on around her, she dimly heard herself utter an inhuman scream and plunged into the fray, unleashing the frustration and rage that had only scratched the surface when she had let loose her frenzied assault on the dark creatures in the hallways. Finally given an outlet, the bile that had flowed through her veins since the arrival of the usurper king and devastation of her world burned like acid, chewing hungrily at those who had laughed at her pitiful situation.

When she came to, she stood in the middle of the ruined tower, her sword stained crimson, her arms and tunic covered in the blood of her countrymen. Every member of the mob lay dead around her. She stared at the ground, breathing hard, teetering on the edge of madness, desperately trying to pull herself back from the brink.

She heard the usurper king walk slowly up to her and gently place his hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt, Chusai?"

Her mind finally snapped. She fell to her knees, dropping her sword and shield and gripping the sides of her head with her hands, staring unseeing at the ceiling, shrieking like a banshee. Even as her screams filled her ears she could hear Ganondorf yelling, "Steady, Chusai, steady!" and felt some bitter liquid being poured down her throat. Forced to swallow, she drew in a ragged breath to scream once more, but the fiery liquid lanced through her veins and she blacked out.

* * *

Chusai's eyes slowly opened, and she found herself staring up at the stone ceiling. She turned her head, the room around her staggering into focus, and she realized she was back in her own chambers.

She sat up in bed slowly, first catching sight of her boots on the floor, her sheathed sword and shield lying on a table, her bloodied outer tunic lying across a chair. In puzzlement she glanced down at herself and saw she was still wearing a light shirt and pants. She lifted her hands to her face as if blind, staring at the dark brown stains that reached almost to her elbows. The earlier carnage flooded back into her mind, yet strangely stopped as if held back by a dam before it reached her heart, giving her the ability to remember but keeping the madness at bay. Briefly she remembered the taste of the bitter liquid before she had blacked out.

She crawled out of bed, trying to remember how she wound up downstairs. Stumbling toward the washbasin, she filled it with water and scrubbed the soap over her hands so hard they reddened and swelled. _Out, damned spot…_

Abruptly she heard a knock at the door and leaped a foot in the air, splashing half the water onto the floor. "Who's there?" she snapped.

"It's Namu. May I come in?" a voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Yes, fine."

The door opened and Namu entered, beaming, a bandage wrapped around her head. She ran excitedly to Chusai. "Oh, Lieutenant! Everyone is saying that you fought the rebels by the great Ganondorf's side. Is it true?"

Chusai increased the scrubbing tenfold. "I suppose so. A lot of things happened at once. I don't remember much."

Grinning sheepishly, Namu gave her a short bow. "I'm so sorry I couldn't contribute more to the cause. I must have been wounded early on, because I don't remember much of the battle at all. But I am filled with pride for you!"

Turning round to stare at her, Chusai demanded, "Why is that? He had to rescue his bodyguard." _Now I owe that man_, she thought to herself, gritting her teeth in anger and shame.

Namu's beaming face collapsed in confusion. "Why would he not? The great Ganondorf is not one to stand idly by while his valued vassal fights for him!"

"Enough with the 'great Ganondorf' already," Chusai growled. "You sound like a fool."

Shocked, Namu could only say, "I don't understand."

"Please leave, Namu," Chusai ordered, not in the mood for explanations. Namu bowed and raced for the door, looking back with a concerned expression before she shut it behind her.

Chusai drained the washbasin and dried her hands on a towel. She stalked to the window, placing her elbows on the windowsill and burying her head in her hands. _Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't Zelda be the one to help me? I was loyal. I did as she asked. And yet it all came to nothing…_

Chusai wiped the tears from her eyes and stared out over the landscape. _Do I even have the right to ask for help? It is not the place of a bodyguard to look to her Princess for protection. Why, why did the usurper king have to come to my aid? Now not only am I a useless bodyguard, but I owe that man my life! _

She walked over to the bed and sat down, sensing that the drug had begun to wear off and the screaming terrors of the battle before were attempting to break through her defenses. Her stomach churned from the huge weight pressed upon her shoulders, the disgrace and dishonor that now tainted her. She struggled internally, trying to find a way to lessen the pain.

_I have to thank him, at least. I don't want to, I don't want to even go near him, but I have to at least acknowledge the gift he gave me, even if I didn't want it. I can't just go on living with this failure as if nothing has happened._

She drew a bath and scrubbed at her skin and hair, trying to wash away the sticky sick feeling that clung to her. Drying off, she selected new clothes and tidied her hair, then stepped outside.

She acknowledged Namu's bow with a nod, not looking at her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I am going to go speak with him now. Please wait for me."

"Of course, Lieutenant."

Chusai walked through the halls as if sleepwalking, trying not to think about what she was doing. The strengthening shadows in her mind cried for blood.

She knocked at his door, hoping he was still asleep. Her heart leaped into her throat as she heard Ganondorf's voice. "Who is it?"

"It's Chusai, My Lord. May I come in?"

"Of course."

She opened the door and kneeled just inside of it, hoping to get this over with quickly. "My Lord, forgive me for my weakness. I could not fulfill my duty. I came to thank you for my life, which I do not deserve, as I should have been protecting yours. I am not strong enough to be your bodyguard."

"Chusai." The voice was benign, welcoming. "You needn't say such things. After all, if you were stronger than me, I would have to kill you."

Her head jerked up. "My Lord?"

He laughed. "Chusai, I am not the type of person would allow someone stronger than myself anywhere near me! I do not trust in people enough to do so." Sitting at a small table, Ganondorf gestured to a chair on the opposite side. "Come, Chusai, sit. The rebellion has been eradicated. There is no need to wallow in despair."

Chusai stood, and as she looked up she noticed he wore robes of red and black, richly embroidered. She had never seen him in anything but his armor before and averted her eyes, but did as he asked. On the table stood an iron pitcher and two glasses, from which a sharp, clean, tantalizing smell drifted.

He followed her look. "That is a drink made from red desert sage. In its concentrated form, it can be used to invoke temporary amnesia and cut off the emotional receptors in the mind." Lifting his gaze to her eyes, he said, "Civil war is a terrible thing, pitting brother against brother. I know you are not used to it, so I gave it to you."

She held his gaze for a brief moment, then looked away. "I must admit the memories are trying to creep back into my mind…"

He poured a bit of the liquid into a brown glass and offered it to her, lifting his own. "The Gerudo use it frequently in diluted form as a relaxant. We have for centuries. It is much better than liquor…doesn't make you drunk, doesn't give you a hangover."

Chusai grasped the glass hesitantly, then lifted it to her lips. It had the same bitter taste, but several other flavors had been mixed in to make it drinkable. The liquid dulled emotions and softened thought, so that nothing seemed to matter so much. "Better?" he asked after a few swallows, and she nodded.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Ganondorf completely relaxed and unhurried, but Chusai in turmoil in spite of the drug. She could feel something creeping around her, threatening to completely absorb her, something nameless and formless she could not escape. Abruptly she stood and walked over to a window, staring out over the starry night.

She felt a strange thrill of foreboding as she heard him rise and walk over to her side. "Something wrong, Chusai?" he asked genially.

Struggling to express herself, Chusai said slowly, "My Lord, I fear the darkness."

He waited for a moment, then asked, "Why?"

"It…I cannot see in the darkness. Cannot see, cannot feel, cannot hear." Chusai doubted this made much sense, but continued anyway, on the edge of revelation. "It threatens to wrap itself around me. I will fall into the void, unable to stagger back to the surface."

"Oh? I have always found the darkness comforting." He nodded out the window. "After all, how can one sleep in the harsh light of day? Darkness has its purpose. It encircles without suffocating. It holds one in stasis, like a child in the womb. It erases from the mind's eye all the fearsome images that trouble you. It brings sleep, rest, and calm. You should embrace the darkness." He paused, then loosely enfolded his arms around her. "Embrace the darkness, and let it embrace you."

Startled for a moment, she jerked back but went nowhere. She stood, tensed, then slowly relaxed. Closing her eyes, she surrendered her mind to the void.


	12. Matte Mashita!

Author's Note: The chapter title is a phrase spoken by the audience in Kabuki theater, when a much-anticipated actor finally steps on stage. Loosely translated, it means, "That's what we've been waiting for!"

_One year later…_

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead after defeating another dark knight. He had been at this for hours, and still he stood near the bottom of the tower that Zelda had specified. He had a strange feeling that circumstances had changed since she left him to return to her body, but there was no way of contacting her to make sure. The thanked the Goddesses he had the foresight to stock up on as much healing potion as he did. Considering what he had learned from the castle town's browbeaten inhabitants, the usurper king had a way of pulling twisted tricks.

Making his way slowly up the stairs, he paused for breath near the top. Gaining his second wind, he fought straight through until he reached the door of the top room and yanked it open.

"Zelda, I made it! Come on, let's get out of…" His eager voice trailed off as his eyes scanned the deserted room, the torches out, the fire long dead in the grate. The little bed and table stood as if they had not been touched for ages.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up; he whirled around and raised his shield just in time to block an elbow-shattering blow. Leaping back, he raised is sword against this new threat, and gasped in surprise; for just in the doorway stood not a dark knight or goblin, but a Hylian woman.

She stood dressed in light black armor, etchings of silver around the edges. Her hair was short and black, and she carried a sword and shield of the type used by the upper Hylian guards. Link remembered something Zelda had mentioned. "Are you Zelda's bodyguard, Chusai Ordana?" he asked.

She replied in a voice devoid of all emotion. "I am the bodyguard of the Ruler of Hyrule." With a lightning-quick step forward, she thrust her sword and him and he blocked it just in time.

Feeling chilled despite his exertion, Link sidestepped her and demanded, "Are you Chusai Ordana? Zelda brought me here. She told me to release her and her people from the usurper king."

"Then you will not leave this room." The woman rushed him again, so fast that her blade nicked his shoulder.

Link finally realized that he was dealing with an enemy, and a strong one at that. He stood his ground and deflected her attacks, jumping in with a few of his own, but her strange skill unnerved him. She fought like an automaton, blocking and slashing with solid, clipped control and nearly throwing him backward several times. His spirit quailed as he met her eyes, dark dead things sunken in their sockets, as if he were fighting a Stalfos and not a living human being. _Has she been cursed? Hypnotized?_

He stared a little too long at her mesmerizing gaze and felt her slip her sword behind his shield, using it as a lever and wrenching the shield out of his hand. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell back on his knees against the wall, instinctively raising his arm as she brought her sword down hard. The blade sliced through his wrist guard and bit into his arm, and he flinched his hand back as the wrist guard fell to the floor.

He raised his sword to counter her attack, then stopped as he saw her staring openly at his wounded hand. The mark of the Triforce shone brightly now that the wrist guard was gone, and he could see it reflected in her dark eyes. Her eyes widened, and he saw a slight flicker of a human soul move beneath them.

Suddenly she fell to her knees, head bowed, and offered him her sword with both hands. "Forgive me," she said to him in a very different voice, soft and much too sad. "Her Highness told me you would come. But after a while…I gave up hope…"

He sheathed his own sword, then took hers from her and offered her the hilt back. "Are you Chusai Ordana?"

She took it, then looked up at him with an expression of such wretched suffering that he put his hand on her shoulder. "I am."

He kneeled and asked softly, "Can you tell me where to find Princess Zelda?"

Chusai looked away. "Ganondorf holds her in the throne room. He knew you were coming. He knew the Third would arrive all along…"

"I'm going to help her. Will you be all right? Do you need to lie down?"

Chusai shook her head, her desolate expression replaced with one of bitter resolve. "I can help you. There are many secret ways through the castle that Ganondorf does not know about. If you approach him head-on at the throne room doors, you will be at a disadvantage." She stood, then stepped in front of him toward the door and beckoned him to follow.

Link hesitated. Just a few moments ago this woman had been about to kill him, presumably on Ganondorf's orders. He doubted simply seeing his mark had completely jerked her out of her trance. And yet, her voice and demeanor had changed entirely…

"All right." He followed her out of the room and down the stairs. As they ran, a dark knight loomed up in front of him. Link drew his sword, but Chusai motioned him back and made a short gesture toward the evil creature. To Link's surprise, it moved aside, allowing them to pass, without making so much as a swipe at him.

Seeing his puzzled look, she said, "The creatures only obey me and the usurper king. But you can be sure that once you encounter him, there will be very little I can do to help you."

Link nodded, still suspicious but increasingly curious about this strange woman. As they ran down the stairway, she blinked her eyes hard and shook her head, as if still waking from some terrible dream. She led him out of the tower and along the battlements, then motioned for him to stop. "The magic creatures can be convinced to stand aside," she said, "but the Gerudo warriors have their own minds and follow Ganondorf out of choice. The path I will show you shall take longer, but it will be safer in the end." Link could only nod his assent.

They crept along the hallways of the castle, a relatively easy task for Link, as Chusai would turn their enemies aside wherever they showed. As the elaborate tapestries and ornate suits of armor changed to simple paintings and a few decorative pots, he realized she had led them into the servants' quarters.

Reaching a set of large double doors, she pressed her ear against them, listening for anyone inside. Pulling one of them open, she waved him inside. Link took a quick look around him and saw huge pots on enormous shelves, dried meat hanging from the ceiling, and a huge wood-burning stove in the corner. Obviously a kitchen.

Chusai opened the door to a pantry, and weaving in between the barrels of butter and apples, made her way to the far side. She pressed her hand against three of the wall stones in a certain sequence, and a door rumbled back from the wall. Turning to Link, she said, "This passage leads to a small door under the dais of the throne room. I tried to bring Zelda through here when the castle was invaded, but I found out it had already been taken by the enemy, so we ended up trapped in the throne room." She looked away. "I'm sorry, but I can't go any further."

Once again Link's suspicions nagged at him, wondering if she was trying to lead him into a trap. Yet she'd had plenty of opportunities to do so, and at this point in his quest, he was going to end up facing Ganondorf one way or another. He held out his hand to her. "Thank you for your help."

She took it in a weak grip and released it quickly. "Good luck."

He turned and lit his lantern, following the narrow, winding, steep stairs. After what seemed like hours, the light fell upon a small door just large enough to squeeze through. He slid it slowly to the side, hoping no one heard the grinding sound.

Taking a deep breath, he poked his head cautiously out the door, and saw nothing but a wall in front of him. Craning his neck upward, he caught sight of the back of the dais and throne. He crawled out of the door and stood for a better look; his heart leaped as he saw Zelda standing above, her back to him. Of course, she could not be alone; he crept quietly around the dais and peeked around the side. A rush of adrenaline seared through him as he saw the back of the dark warlord standing just in front of the dais, watching the door.

He pulled his head back and made the softest hissing sound he could muster. Zelda didn't move. He hissed slightly louder this time, and she turned her head. He hissed once more, and she caught sight of him standing below. He hurriedly gestured for her to jump down, and she scrambled to the side of the dais to lower herself down. Just as she turned back, she jerked slightly and yelled, "Look out!"

A wall of flame rushed toward Link, and he leaped to the side and forward to the side of the dais to avoid it. "I thought I sensed the presence of the Third!" a powerful voice shouted. Link held up his shield and planted his feet in a guard position as Ganondorf, in full armor and carrying a sword as large as himself, rounded the corner.

The warlord's gaze raked him. "So this is the chosen one? You don't look like much…though I suppose looks can be deceiving. I see you sidestepped my Lieutenant by coming here instead of Zelda's tower, so I suppose I should give you credit for that…but one boy alone cannot dismantle the empire I have worked so hard to build." He raised his sword with a malicious smile. "Well, you came looking for a fight, and I'm more than happy to give it to you!"

He rushed Link and swung his sword in a wide arc, nearly ripping the shield from Link's arm. Link sidestepped him and thrust his own sword forward, but Ganondorf blocked him easily. Link put a little distance between him and the usurper king, running backwards and reaching for the bow over his shoulder. He drew a Lightning Arrow from his quiver, set it to his bow, and let it loose.

It wedged in between the folds in Ganondorf's armor, and he smirked as he gripped the shaft to pull it out. Immediately he roared in pain as a massive shock of electricity jolted through his hand and ripped through his body.

Just as he managed to pull it out, he felt the sharp bite of a blade pierce his side. He swung wildly with his left hand, felt it connect against something soft, and heard Link's body hit the ground. "It's been a while since anyone has been able to touch me," he muttered. "Well, I suppose I'll have to stop being easy on you." He opened his hand and unleashed a ball of fire.

Link dodged it, but his tunic still caught fire from the sheer heat of the flame, and he rolled over to extinguish it. He jumped up out of the way as Ganondorf stabbed downward, right where he had been lying. He ran to the far side of the room, trying to get more distance so he could use another arrow.

Just as he ran past the dais, Zelda sprinted down the stairs and toward the door. Ganondorf extended his hand and a shimmering barrier appeared there, blocking her exit. As Link pulled back his bowstring for another strike, he heard Zelda cry out, "Chusai!"

All eyes went to the door as Chusai walked through the barrier, immune to her superior's magic, at least for this purpose. "Chusai! Get Zelda out of here if you can!" Link yelled, as Zelda ran up to Chusai and took her hand.

"Chusai." Ganondorf's voice rolled through the room in warning, and Link saw her visibly flinch. "Kill the boy." He yelled in agony as another arrow bit into his hand and sent more shafts of electricity through his body.

Link heard Zelda plead with Chusai as he ran to strike the dazed warlord. "Chusai, help Link and it will all be over soon!"

With a swing of his fist, Ganondorf knocked Link away from him, his mocking laughter filling the room. "Chusai, remember, Zelda has been asleep for over a year. She knows nothing of the events that have transpired since then. Do you really think she will take you back if she knows about _all that you've done?_"

To Link's surprise and horror, Chusai fell to her knees. Zelda knelt down beside her, one hand on her shoulder. He raised his shield as Ganondorf made another swing at him. "Chusai, it doesn't matter!" he yelled at the top of his voice, hearing Zelda do the same.

"Certainly, it matters." Ganondorf sidestepped Link's thrust and made one of his own. "Chusai has been my Lieutenant for over a year, my second-in-command. She's done a number of things that I'm sure the good Princess would consider unforgivable."

"You made her do them!" Link shouted, blocking another attack and slicing Ganondorf's arm in a rage. "She didn't have any choice!"

"Some yes, some no." He chuckled wickedly. "Chusai has been very dedicated."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zelda attempting to console the woman, who kneeled hunched over as if crushed by the burden she had to bear. Furious, he ripped one of the Lightning Arrows out of his quiver and shoved it right into the side of Ganondorf's face. As the usurper king clutched at his face, yowling out of pain, Link managed to make a few more hits.

"That's enough!" Ganondorf roared, and brought his sword down hard. Link blocked it with his own. As the two stood locked in combat, Ganondorf yelled, "Chusai! _Do as you're ordered!_"

"Chusai!" Link shouted over to her. "Help us and you'll finally be free of him!"

She kneeled for a few moments more, then suddenly clutched something at her chest and ripped it from her neck. She smashed it to the ground and leaped forward, clutching a fragment of whatever it was in her hand. They both turned toward her, unable to see whom she was about to strike.

She turned toward Link and he whirled round to meet her. Ganondorf raised his sword with a maniacal grin. Abruptly she turned on her heel and leaped on Ganondorf's back, drawing one hand up along his neck.

A maddened shriek bubbled from his throat, and as he clutched at his neck Link could see blood running down his hand. Ganondorf turned his bloodshot eyes on Chusai with a piercing stare. "Chusai…you betray me…?"

The second Ganondorf turned, Link thrust his sword forward with all his might. It buried itself in the usurper king's chest up to the hilt, and Ganondorf fell to his knees, clutching it and shrieking as the sacred weapon burned his hand.

His gaze fixed on Link, he sputtered in a thick voice, "You think you've won? The seed of destruction has been planted…I only have to wait…a few years…"

His words bubbled in his throat, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the ground, dead.

Link pulled his sword from the corpse, cleaned it, and stepped over to Zelda, who kneeled next to the sobbing Chusai. Zelda looked up at him with a troubled expression. "She's been through a great deal…only time will tell how much of an effect the past year has had on her."

Link kneeled down on Chusai's other side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's dead, Chusai. He can't hurt you any more. And if he were to find a way to come back, we'll be ready for him."

He turned to the bloody weapon on the ground, curious as to why Chusai had not used her sword. He picked it up and realized it was only a necklace with a sharp stone in the center. He turned back to Chusai as she strove to compose herself and wondered what it could mean.

Author's Note: I was originally going to have the story end with this chapter, but it continued anyway. I was going to make a sequel, but there are so many connecting themes that I decided to just continue with the story. I'll leave it up to you to decide what's best.


	13. Ogadai

Author's Note: This chapter introduces a new major character. You'll find out how he's connected to everyone else by the end of the chapter, and after a few chapters the story will be written from Chusai and Link's perspective once more.

_Seventeen Years Later… _

As the sun rose on Refugee Village, its inhabitants shouldered their farming tools for a long day of work in the fields. The dusty main road wound through the small but neat houses and shops made of stone and thatch, where a blacksmith lit his furnace and the innkeeper hung out laundry to dry.

So named for its founders and inhabitants for the three hundred years since then, Refugee Village lay between a series of unsettled countries. Most of the inhabitants were Kando, some of whom had been living in the village for generations. As the Kando people had endured a civil war for many years, and could easily pick out their enemies by their clan tattoos, Refugee Village housed many that were the last of their clan.

The rest of the town came from the bordering countries of Mereditha, Lotai, and Elessi, as well as such far-flung places as Tamury, Hyrule, and Rikami. Over the years, many had intermarried, though a few traits tended to dominate over the others. The Kando had their brilliantly colored hair, in shades of ebony, red, and gold; the Lotai their tall stature; the Hylians their pointed ears.

Maline Rumo, a young Lotai woman with the thin bones and flyaway hair of one never able to find enough food early in life, finished helping the innkeeper pin up the day's laundry. She headed toward the town pump, bucket in hand. Brushing her mousy brown hair out of her face, she leaned on the pump handle with all her weight, then jumped back as it hit the bottom. Several times she jumped on the creaky, rusty pump, until her bucket filled with water. Resting for a moment, she heaved the bucket upward, following the young man she had played with as a child and now admired as a possible husband. Watching him leave the inn, her eyes lingered on his red Kando hair tied back in a long ponytail, his skin tanned deep and his shoulders broad from hard work in the hot sun, and the warm smile he gave her upon turning around and seeing her there. "You should say something, or I'd keep walking," he told her.

She blushed. For years they had run through the town side by side, but recently she had begun to see him as more than a close friend. "Ogadai Soduso…this bucket is so heavy I can hardly talk." Puffing, she set it down.

He gave her a knowing smile. "You should just ask. You know it's no trouble for me to give you a hand." He reached out and picked up the bucket. She looked at the tattoo on the back of his hand, three small chrysanthemums enclosed in a circle. "I heard a new Kando person moved in yesterday. Did you meet her?"

Ogadai nodded, frowning. "She didn't have my family's crest."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He turned to her and smiled. "I just wish I could meet someone else from the Soduso family. Mother says my father was the last one, but new clans that spent years hiding in the mountains come up all the time…"

Maline laughed as she touched his pointed ears. "If you inherited something more on her side of the family, maybe you wouldn't be so obsessed with it."

Growing sober once more, Ogadai asked, "Do you ever wonder what your mother was like?"

"Sometimes. It's hard to miss someone you don't remember. I guess you must think about your father a lot. Busan from school managed to trace his father's family in Meraditha, though, so I guess you just have to keep trying."

Ogadai nodded. "I wish I had more to go on than just him being a Kando farmer, but I guess farmers don't have lengthy genealogies like nobles do." They reached the edge of the fields, and after nodding to Ogadai, Maline brought her water around to the people already working hard in the fields.

About an hour later, she finished her rounds and came back to Ogadai, He sat down for a bit of rest, adjusting the rope belt on his peasant's tunic. Offering him the last of the water, she asked eagerly, "Can you show me any new moves that Junsun taught you?" As Ogadai put his finger to his lips, she laughed. "Asana can't see or hear us from here. Your mother hardly ever leaves her inn, for goodness' sake."

Ogadai grumbled a little, but picked up his hoe and began swinging it. "I wish I didn't have to practice quarterstaff in secret. I keep telling her that we have to be able to defend ourselves, being surrounded by hostile countries, but she won't listen to me." He twirled the hoe over his head and flicked it to the side.

Maline shrugged. "I expect losing her husband in the Fourth Kando Rebellion killed her taste for combat. Lots of people here are like that…some of the biggest pacifists were soldiers in the armies."

Ogadai opened his mouth to reply, when a terrified shriek rent through the air. He whirled round to see Ota, a friend from school, flying through the field screaming, "Monster! It's a monster!"

The ground trembled slightly and an angry roar shattered the still morning. Out of the woods bordering the fields came a gigantic wild boar, at least as tall as a full-grown man and twice as wide. It tore up the ground with its sharp feet, swinging its huge tusks at the people who fled in its path.

Ogadai grabbed Maline's arm and pulled her away from the creature, taking shelter behind the huge bell that served as the town's emergency alarm. He picked up the padded stick by its side and pounded upon it, the deep rings echoing throughout the village. Soon men armed with blacksmiths' tools and old swords swarmed the fields, but the monster boar brushed them aside with a few swings of its head. It resumed tearing up the fields, as if intent on starving out the village.

Suddenly Maline grabbed Ogadai's arm and pointed. "Look!"

He followed her hand and saw his mother, Asana, riding her old horse toward the creature, her hunting bow in her hand. Drawing back an arrow, Asana flicked her hand open and the arrow buried itself in the creature's left eye. The villagers cheered, but they were drowned out by the angry howls of the monster.

"Hiiii! Get back! Get outta here, pigpigpigpigpig!" Asana whooped as if it were a loose sow, brandishing a bullwhip and cracking it over the creature's head. The monster roared in anger and charged her; she twitched her horse aside and brought the whip down on its back. Riding up next to it, she cut into its thick hide with the sharp point of the bullwhip, trying to force it back into the woods.

For a few moments she seemed to be making progress. The boar backed up slowly, head bowed, and villagers cheered louder still. But in the blink of an eye, the boar charged her and threw her off her horse with a flick of its head.

"Mother!" Ogadai snatched up his hoe. He could dimly hear Maline and the others shouting at him to come back, but he raced in front of his mother's still form as the monster charged once again, planting his feet in the ground and holding up the hoe like a staff. The monster rammed him, shoving him backward, but Ogadai dug his feet into the ground.

Then an extraordinary thing happened. Ogadai felt the back of his hand burn, and out of the corner of his eye he could see what looked like sunlight reflected on it. His feet held in the ground, and despite digging into the ground and shoving forward, the boar had stopped. Miraculously, Ogadai could lean forward and push the boar back, and he slowly moved toward the woods, one foot in front of the other. Once they reached the edge of the woods, the boar pulled back, gave a snort, then turned tail and ran.

Ogadai stood panting, staring after it as the villagers surrounded him, clapping him on the back and shaking his hand. Abruptly, someone let out a squeak of surprise. The entire village looked at the person, an elderly Hylian man. Trembling, the old man raised Ogadai's hand for him to see.

Stunned, Ogadai stared at the strange symbol that had somehow replaced his chrysanthemum crest: A set of three triangles, arranged to make a larger one, the one at the top glowing slightly brighter than the others.

* * *

"A curse? How is that possible?" Ogadai demanded of the shaman.

The old woman shook her head. "I can't say for sure…all I know is that your mother as well as the rest struck by the creature are very sick, and their illness is related to that creature that burst into our village."

Ogadai stared at Asana, who had not opened her eyes or moved since the incident. Her brown hair still sat in its untidy braid, beads of sweat gathering at the edges of her forehead. "But what am I supposed to do?"

The shaman pointed to the back of Ogadai's hand. "I don't know the meaning of that symbol, but I am told it has something to do with the Royal Family of Hyrule. Since it appeared when you fought that creature, the two things may be related. The best thing to do would be to go there and see if you can find out anything about the boar and the curse."

"But my mother told me _never _to go to her homeland," Ogadai protested. "A lot of the Hylians here wouldn't go back. They say the ghost of the Usurper King still wanders the country. Besides, it's so far away, a fortnight by horse! How do I know she'll be all right while I'm gone?"

Pounding a mixture of herbs in a mortar and pestle, the shaman replied, "I'll do what I can to prevent her from getting worse. All that the curse has done is put her to sleep and given her a slight fever. That in itself is not dangerous. But if you want to help her, you must journey to Hyrule and seek an audience with the Royal Family."

* * *

"To _Hyrule?_" Maline demanded, incredulous. "That's impossible! Ogadai, you can't go. It's so far away, and you would have to pass through Kando…Lei says that the fighting's the worst it's been in ten years…"

"I don't have a choice." Ogadai tightened the saddlebag on his mother's old horse. "There's no other way to break the curse."

"But you've never been more than a day's journey from the village!"

"It can't be helped." Secretly, Ogadai had been chomping at the bit to leave the village for years, but Asana had always insisted that he stay nearby. He could see in Maline's eyes that she had envisioned him settling down with her, having children, and living the rest of their lives in the ragtag village of leftovers and loose ends. Rather than frightening him like they did the other villagers, the newcomers' stories of the outside world had made him curious and all the more eager to leave his humble beginnings behind.

As he rode toward the village gates, Junsun the blacksmith emerged from his shop and waved for Ogadai to stop. As Ogadai dismounted to bid him goodbye, Junsun held out an oaken staff. "Here, boy. You can't leave here unarmed, and even though you're still green, you deserve a decent weapon."

Ogadai took it with reverence. He could feel the quality of the wood and the painstaking effort in its making. "Thank you, Junsun," he said, his voice cracking.

Junsun clapped him on the shoulder. "Take care, boy. If anyone in this village can break that curse, it's you. From the moment we first met I knew you were destined for greater things." They clasped hands and Ogadai mounted his horse once more.

As he reached the gates, he could see a small collection of his friends waiting to say goodbye. Maline stood in front of all of them, holding out a small pendant she always wore. "Here, Ogadai, I want you to take this with you. I had the shaman put a charm on it, to protect you."

He took it, trying not to look at the tears in her eyes. Smiling at the little group, he said, "There's no need to be so sad. All of you got here safely from wherever you came." Trying not to betray his true emotions, he said, "I'll see you in a month!" and spurred his horse forward through the gates, into the forest.

* * *

Had he more time, Ogadai would have spent months rather than days traveling over the countryside, staring at things he had never known existed. He contented himself with keeping a diary on a few leaves of parchment.

_Day 2: The forest gave way to a field of brilliant wildflowers. I have never seen anything like it, as if the entire world had suddenly shifted into a colorful tapestry more beautiful than anything made by the most skillful weavers. An eagle circled overhead, and followed me as I crossed the fields. A good omen._

_Day 5: Entered the mouth of a great canyon today. The man at the little village nearby said it is called the 'Painted Canyon', and for good reason. I expect it is the different layers of stone that give it such unusual hues of orange, yellow, and red._

_Day 8: Came across some pasture, the ground scarred by fire. The locals state that the Kando wars have even stretched this far. I am glad that they do not seem to want to cross the canyon lands, as my mother and friends will be safe, though now I'm beginning to wonder about myself…_

On the eleventh day, Ogadai reached the first Kando checkpoint. For years he had dreamed of journeying to Kando, to find his roots; but as he saw the dark, angry faces of the guards, he thanked the gods that his tattoo had been replaced by a Hylian mark.

They could easily identify his Kando heritage, though. The largest and gruffest of the men walked straight up to him, the lightning-streak of the dominant Udon tribe on his cheek. "Show your mark," he demanded, his piggy little eyes raking him.

Ogadai held out the hand with the three-triangle symbol. "That's no Kando mark," his companion, a jaundiced skinny man said.

"It's Hylian. My mother is Hylian. My father was Kando," Ogadai explained.

The gruff man snorted in disgust. "Half-breed, eh? Fine, then. Go on to your pansy Hylian family." Ogadai was only too eager to leave.

At checkpoint after checkpoint, guards demanded to see his mark, then waved him on with a few cutting insults. Ogadai could hear the roar of battle carried on the wind, from several miles off but still too close for comfort. Ashes from burnt settlements hung permanently in the air. At the final checkpoint, he felt relieved to be out of there, but heartbroken at the thought that he would likely never be able to trace his heritage. The smell of burning wood and flesh sickened him, and for the next several days he took little interest in his surroundings.

On the thirteenth day, his spirits soared as he stood at the top of a plateau overlooking the countryside. For far-off in the distance he could see the tall spires of Hyrule Castle. He felt adrenaline surge through him at both the prospect and the risks of asking to speak with the royal family in such a powerful country. But he knew there was no other path, and he was not about to turn back now.

Regardless, he was too tired and it was too late for him to attempt to cross the low mountains separating him from his mother's homeland. Following the path down the plateau into the valley, he came across a small but tiny inn standing in the middle of nowhere. He smiled, knowing that the innkeeper must have set it up here just for travelers on the road.

Ogadai entered the sparsely furnished inn and found nobody there. A little card propped up next to a bell said "Ring for Service", so he did. A few minutes later, a portly Hylian man stepped in through a back door. His eyes widened and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor upon catching sight of Ogadai. "Please tell me you're Kando."

Mystified, Ogadai replied, "Half Kando, half Hylian. I'm journeying to visit my mother's relatives." He felt it best not to reveal his true purpose, and kept his hands hidden in his pockets.

The innkeeper wiped the sweat off his brow with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness…the minute I saw you I thought you were a Gerudo prince! But that's impossible," he laughed nervously, "Because the last male died some years ago. I'll be dead before the next one comes along."

Tired and not in the mood for conversation, Ogadai said, "I'd like a room please."

"Of course, of course. Just sign the register…thank you…and here's your key. Upstairs, third door on the left. Breakfast is at sunrise."

Once inside the room, Ogadai collapsed onto the bed, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Ogadai spoke briefly with two Hylian merchants, who were passing through on business. "I hate to break this to you, kid," the taller, older one said, "but you can't pass through the mountains. There's been a bad snowstorm, a bit early for this time of year, but not uncommon. We barely made it out of there."

Ogadai frowned, chewing his toast. "But I need to get to Hyrule as soon as possible. My mother's ill, and I'm told I can only get the cure for it there."

The younger, shorter man scratched his chin. "Well, you look rather strong and able to defend yourself…you could try the path through the Gerudo desert."

The first man elbowed him. "Don't go telling him that."

"Why not?" the second demanded. "They've been pretty subdued since the Usurper King got himself skewered. I bet the worst they'd do is ask you to stay the night." He laughed coarsely.

"Is there a real risk to this, or are you two just picking on greenhorn travelers?" Ogadai demanded.

"It's hard to tell," the first man said. "It's true that they aren't as dangerous as they were, but that's not saying much. You only look part Hylian; maybe they'd treat you all right. They're suspicious of most strangers, but they've never gotten along with the Hylians, and we've a long history of bloody wars with them."

"Yeah, but one of the nobles brokered a deal with them some years back," the younger man offered. "The Princess' bodyguard was forced to work under the Usurper King, so she got to know a lot of them. She resigned soon after the treaty, though. Health reasons, I think. The Gerudo are a lot less likely to attack travelers nowadays."

"In any case," the older man said with a shrug, "You don't look like you have any money or valuables that those thieves would want." He chuckled a little at Ogadai's clothing, the cotton rough even for a peasant.

"Thanks for the advice," Ogadai told them with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Weighed down with plenty of water, Ogadai took the path pointed out to him through the scrubland, toward the Gerudo-controlled areas. At first he patted himself on the back for finding an alternative to the snowy mountains, as he passed through an area not unlike the Painted Canyon.

Then the sandstorm came.

Ogadai could not see his hand in front of his face. The sand got in everywhere, his mouth, nose, and eyes. It blasted him with white-hot force, threatening to scour off his very skin. He tried to stick to the path, but found that the road itself had been covered by waves of sand.

Standing at an unsteady angle against the wind, he pulled his horse toward a large boulder to at least get out of the worst of the wind, and settled down to wait out the storm.

* * *

Half asleep, Ogadai could hear faint voices around him. Something bumped up against his hand, and he made a half-hearted attempt to swat it away. He jolted awake as a boot rammed into his ribs.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the ten figures surrounding him. They wore sand-colored robes that wrapped around their faces, showing only their eyes, sandals, and the lower part of their arms. Each held either a bow or a scimitar, all of them pointed toward him. One of them shouted something he didn't understand.

He raised his hands in a show of non-aggression. He doubted he could take on ten armed people with a staff alone. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

The questioner replied in perfect Hylian, much like his mother's, without his western village accent. "What are you doing here?"

He could tell it was a female voice, and remembered what the innkeeper had said. "I'm trying to reach my relatives in Hyrule. The mountain pass was snowed out. I'm sorry if I'm trespassing…I'm from the Refugee Village west of Kando, and a stranger here. I've never been to Hyrule before."

The woman waved her hand impatiently, not caring about the details. "What is your name?"

"Ogadai Soduso."

"Soduso?" The woman paused, then said in a strangely teasing voice, "Yes, I suppose you would be wise not to use your true name."

Shocked, Ogadai said nothing. How did this woman know that he had another name, that his mother had told him to use Soduso even among his closest friends?

Stepping forward, she said, "Let me see your hand."

Now thoroughly confused and a little scared, Ogadai obeyed. He heard a noticeable gasp circulate among the raiders. Terrified, he remembered the merchants' words about the bloody battles between the Gerudo and the Royal Family.

"Now, Ogadai Soduso, I think you'd better tell us your real purpose here," the leader told him with a hint of warning in her voice.

Out of ideas, he said, "My mother in the Refugee Village fell under a curse when a wild boar attacked her. This mark appeared on my hand, and our village shaman said it had something to do with the Hylian Royal Family. So I set out to ask them if they could lift my mother's curse."

The flinty look in the leader's eyes softened, and she motioned the other raiders back. "Your mother was cursed by a wild boar? I see…" She gestured to the others, who put away their weapons and mounted their horses. "My name is Namu. We will escort you to the Hylian border, but there are some things we must discuss first." She handed him his horse's bridle. "Do as we ask and no harm will come to you."

Nervous, Ogadai got back on his horse and looked around at the people who surrounded him. All of them were women, and they seemed to be of two generations; mothers and daughters, perhaps. The younger ones stared at him intently, not with hostility but with curiosity. He could see they all had hair as red as the Kando, and their build and way of moving seemed strangely familiar. But he could see the signs of malnutrition all too familiar to a resident of the Refugee Village; sunken eyes and thinning hair.

After most of the night had gone by in silence (save for the hooves and nickering of the horses), they reached a large stone gate, guarded by two more women. Inside the gates stood a massive adobe complex, much larger than a house but smaller than a castle. Ogadai had never seen anything like it. They rode their horses to a stable and Namu ordered them off, motioning to Ogadai to follow her. "There are some people I want you to meet."

They entered a long, twisting hallway, the end of which housed several hide-and-bone chairs as well as a set of sand paintings on the walls and totems made out of brightly colored feathers. In the middle of the half-moon of chairs stood a smaller table and chair. Namu told him to sit down and said, "I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere."

Ill at ease, Ogadai studied his surroundings. He was certainly deep inside the complex, and he doubted that he would be able to escape the building, much less the gate. Still, they had been nothing but polite to him since he had mentioned his quest, and he took heart in that. As he sat there, another young woman set down a tray with a pot and teacup in front of him. She, too, looked strangely familiar, and had the same signs of chronic ill health despite her muscled arms and legs.

Ogadai poured some of the liquid into the cup, sniffed it suspiciously, and ventured a taste. It was a very sweet, milky tea. After the first sip he looked up to see Namu returning with four other women, two her age and two of an even older generation, streaks of white in their red hair.

Nervously, he set down his cup and sat at attention as the women took their seats, staring at him with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. Namu sat casually in the middle chair, crossing her legs.

"Now, tell the Council why you have come to Hyrule, Ogadai…half-brother to our daughters and son of Chusai Ordana."


	14. The Blood Curse

Ogadai stood rooted to the floor in shock. "How do you know my mother's real name?"

"I knew her, years ago, when we worked together in the castle during the occupation," Namu replied calmly, "and I was present at your birth. I identified you by the mark on your hand."

He frowned at the Hylian mark. "This? This just appeared recently. I was born in Kando. My mother fled there when the occupation started. My father had his crest tattooed on my hand, before he was killed and my mother brought us to the Refugee Village."

The members of the council glanced at each other, and one of the gray-haired ones spoke up. "I understand that your mother must have gone to great lengths to hide your identity from everyone, including yourself. But now that ignorance is putting you in danger." She laid a hand on her chest. "My name is Nabooru. I am the Gerudo chief priestess and spiritual advisor. I was also present at your birth, because it raised many questions about your destiny and that of our two countries."

"What does my being born have to do with anything?" Ogadai demanded. "Is this about my father's tribe? Does it have something to do with the Kando civil war?"

"Your father and bonds of blood do have a great effect on your fate," Namu said, "but not in the way that you think. What we are about to tell you will likely bring resistance and denial. But we cannot wait any longer. You tell us that your mother was cursed by a giant wild boar. This is the trademark of the one the Hylians call the Usurper King."

"I thought he was killed by a lone Hylian," Ogadai said. "The refugees from there would talk about their big hero constantly. All of the Hylian kids grew up hearing about how if they left the village or didn't listen to their parents, the Usurper King would get them…but that's nonsense."

"What did your mother tell you about her past?" one of the women on the edge of the group asked him.

"Not much…" Ogadai thought for a moment. "Just that she served some minor role in the castle, and left during the invasion."

Namu shook her head. "Your mother had a very high rank…she was bodyguard to the Princess, and her role switched to that of the Usurper King after the invasion."

"That's impossible," Ogadai snapped. "My mother can't fight. I've never seen her touch any weapon…except for her hunting bow, which she only used on game. If she did, she would have trained me."

"The strongest and the wisest often hide their true talents," another one of the older women stated. "And I can understand why she might discourage you from learning the art of war."

"Why is that?" Ogadai raised his voice, beginning to get irritated with this mystery. "If you're in such a hurry, why don't you just spit out what you want to say?"

"Fine." A thin woman sitting on Namu's left looked at him with a puckered expression of distaste. "You are the son and heir of the Usurper King."

Ogadai stared at her, uncomprehending. "What kind of heir does a dead king with no kingdom have?"

"Just because he was killed does not mean he has completely left this earth," Namu explained. "He was a powerful sorcerer even before he stole a piece of the Hylians' great magic. It is our belief – as it was your mother's – that your birth served several purposes."

"One was to break the Gerudo Blood Curse, which is the reason you see no other men here," Nabooru said. "Another was to leave an heir with a bond of Hylian blood, to place upon the throne should he gain it again. Another was to combine the powerful spirits of two people, so that this trait would be passed on to their offspring – drawing to it the symbol of Power that appears on your hand."

Blankly staring at his hand, Ogadai said simply, "I don't understand."

The thin woman sighed. "There is no way to rush this," she snapped at Namu. "You are going to have to tell the whole story from the beginning."

Namu considered, her chin resting on her hand. "We don't have time for everything…but I think I can cover the most important information. Ogadai, I want you to imagine Chusai as bodyguard to Ganondorf, the Usurper King. I know this strains belief for you, but I promise you that you will understand when the story comes to an end."

* * *

I befriended your mother early on. I admired her, the way she struggled to remain loyal to her Princess while serving the Usurper King. She was focused, headstrong, and highly intelligent.

Tragedy struck when I had only known her for a few weeks. The Hylians attempted to take their castle back, in a botched raid. After that, something in her died. On the surface she remained the same, but she no longer questioned her orders with the willful defiance she once had.

Over the next few months, her attitude toward the Usurper King began to change; while before she viewed him as a malignant cancer, now she seemed to treat him like an overbearing elder brother. Naïve fool that I was, I was thrilled to see my king and my friend getting along relatively well. Only later did I find out about the massacre at her family's village; the torture of her friends; the suspicious death of a comrade; the promenade where her people labeled her a traitor. Worst of all was the true story behind the siege…I had assumed that she fought by my king's side. Instead, he forced her to fight and kill her own people. He made her believe that she had to for her own survival, when in reality he could have eliminated all their foes using his stolen power. He made her believe that she owed him her life. Few knew of all the things he did. He stopped involving Gerudo in the most questionable activities when the few that went to her village questioned his actions there.

This is a strategy we have long used with captured spies and prisoners of war. First they are isolated from their comrades. Then, once they feel completely abandoned, they are welcomed among us…under certain conditions. Rarely do any choose isolation, and Chusai was no exception. When a human being is left alone, and has only one's enemies as companions, they begin converting them to friends out of necessity. I had wondered why the Ganondorf showed uncharacteristic kindness toward her after the siege, slowly weaving a bond of sorts between them. He rarely let her leave his side, ensuring that she did not have any exposure to dissenting voices, telling her what she should and would believe.

Everything he did served a purpose. I remember something early on that demonstrated how isolated she really was. At that time he already had four children, and they would visit him every once in a while when he was not too busy. They were especially drawn to Chusai, particularly her protective and benevolent nature. They brought joy to her eyes, not caring what role she played or who she served.

Idena turned three that day. She ran straight to Chusai, who pulled her onto her lap. "Hi, Auntie!" Idena chirped. It was a term of endearment; Gerudo children call Gerudo women 'Auntie' if they are close friends or blood relatives.

Her mother gently took her back. "Not Auntie. Lieutenant," she corrected, with the air of one trying to teach manners. But I could see Chusai sensed something else.

Ganondorf looked up from the map he was studying. "It's her naming ceremony today, isn't it?" he asked, with her mother nodding proudly.

We Gerudo have always lived under harsh conditions, and though I call her Idena she did not have that name until later that day. We use substitute names until their third birthday, when it is assumed they will live. The naming ceremony is among the most sacred traditions we have, and it is set among much pomp and circumstance.

"Chusai, you can have the rest of the day off." Ganondorf motioned for the rest of us to follow him.

"I'll come to the ceremony, then," Chusai said, intrigued.

He shook his head. "You should rest."

She looked quizzically at me as the other three left the room. "Am I not allowed?"

"Only Gerudo are permitted at these sacred rites." I was a little confused myself, since, as leader the Usurper King could have just as easily made an exception.

Chusai scowled. "I am an outcast among my own people and I serve your king. Do I need to be born Gerudo?"

"No…you just need to have a blood connection. If, say, you had a brother who took a Gerudo wife, and they had children… as the children's aunt, you would be considered one of us."

Chusai's mood darkened when I mentioned her brother, though of course I didn't know why at the time. "Children die so easily in the desert and therefore are very precious to the Gerudo. Often people are defined in terms of who their children are, not the other way around." I thought of other options for her. "Well…obviously if you had children by a Gerudo man…"

She stared at me as if I had said something obscene. "But there is only one to choose from!"

"Well…yes…we don't get as much choice as you Hylians do…"

"Forget I even asked." Chusai stormed out of the room and spent the rest of the day in her chambers.

After the ceremony was over, I knocked on her door and asked her how she was feeling. She opened the door reluctantly, but asked me if I wanted some tea. That was another thing I admired about her; the other Hylian royals had servants, but Chusai had always done everything herself. As she set down the tea in front of us on a little table, I noticed a stack of what looked like rolled-up canvas piled up in the corner of the room. "Are you taking up painting?"

She frowned at me as if I were a child. "They're portraits of the Royal Family. I caught Ganondorf taking them down. He said he was going to put them somewhere else, but I took them out of the frames and hid them here. I figured he'd put them in the fireplace."

"I don't think he'd do that. There are lots of older portraits up all over this castle. And he hasn't touched any of the other decorations."

She shrugged, fingering a silver necklace. Trying to change the subject, I said, "That's pretty. Is it a family heirloom or something? You always wear it."

"This dog collar?" She yanked at it with a grin that showed too many teeth to be friendly. "Nah. I'd like to take it off, but I don't think His Highness would be amused."

My eyes widened. "He gave you that? But…well, if it were me, I'd be honored…"

She snorted. "Just another nail in the coffin, another lock on the door…"

As I said before, Ganondorf gave Chusai a great amount of freedom after the failed siege, and was permitted to do things considered unspeakable for us. One day I was headed for my own chambers when I heard a heated discussion between the two of them behind closed doors.

"I won't. There has to be some other way." Chusai's voice was adamant.

"There isn't another way. You read the text yourself. Do you doubt its authenticity?" he asked.

"I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. As for the text, maybe the scribe forgot something. He couldn't have written down everything my ancestor said before he was killed!"

"I'm not going to press you, Chusai. It's your decision. But I thought you would want to undo all the damage to both our peoples caused by your ancestor…"

Chusai unleashed a set of Hylian curses that made my hair stand on end. I was not afraid for myself, but for her. "I know what you're doing! Don't think I don't know! Zelda foresaw it, she could see right through you!" Immediately afterward, the door banged open and nearly smashed me in the face as Chusai left in a rage.

I turned uneasily to Ganondorf, who wore a serene expression despite her outburst. "Forgive me, my King…but could you not simply order her to do whatever it is you want her to do?"

He looked at me like if I had better sense, I would not have asked this question. After a long pause, he replied, "Sometimes, if you have someone create something against their will, they will rebel and destroy it. I want Chusai to work with me on…a project of utmost importance, and it requires a great deal of trust." Watching her stomp down the hall, he said with an air of supreme confidence, "She'll come around eventually. We are all fated to play a role in this world. She just doesn't realize it yet, and still hangs onto the shadows of the past…like those paintings in her quarters." He smiled at my surprised face.

He seemed determined to do whatever possible to gain Chusai's trust. When he learned I was teaching Chusai to speak Gerudo (and she was teaching my written Hylian in return), he began coaching her as well. I frequently saw him speaking cordially with her, very close, sometimes with his hand on her shoulder. My foolish heart filled with happiness; but Chusai only became more withdrawn.

Late one morning, perhaps two months before Ganondorf's fall, she didn't leave her quarters and he didn't ask for her. There had been a change of shift and I didn't know when she had come in. Finally I knocked on her door and she told me to enter.

I found her sitting at the table, either deep in thought or half-asleep, pushing her cold, untouched food around on her plate. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Not ill," she replied, lethargic.

"Well, you haven't been called to duty today, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Chusai rubbed her eyes. She seemed both sleepy and restless at the same time. "Yes..." She raised her gaze to mine, a strange, haunted expression on her face. "Namu, are we really here?"

"That's a little enigmatic for me. What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I can't tell if I'm dreaming or awake…so many strange things have happened…sometimes I forget who I am, where I am…I've made a lot of choices that I don't think were the right ones…"

"Your perspective's changed a great deal over the past year." I patted her shoulder. "If you ever want to talk about it, you come to me, okay?" She smiled thinly. "Did something happen recently?"

"I…yes, but I'd rather not talk about it just now." She drew her hand over her face. "I don't think I made the right decision…but somehow I feel that my mind is no longer my own…"

* * *

"Do you understand what I've told you so far?" Namu asked Ogadai.

Scowling, Ogadai replied, "I understand you've told me a sordid story about my mother's past…but it doesn't answer the question of the mark on my hand or prove I'm related to the Usurper King."

She nodded, more to herself than to him. "I just want to make sure you're following along. Also…I don't want you to think poorly of your mother. The Hylian Princess placed Chusai as a shield between her and the Usurper King, knowing that he would attempt to break her mind. I also don't want you to think that your aunties are evil people. We followed Ganondorf's lead because we had no other choice, and we have since tried to purge him from our history. Unfortunately, the damage he has done to Hyrule has haunted us for many years, as its people understandably hold a grudge against us."

* * *

The months after Ganondorf's death were very bad ones for us. At first we cursed Chusai's name for betraying him and us, locked away in the castle dungeons. But after a couple of weeks, a set of guards came to our cells and stated that the Hylian Princess wanted to speak with a select few of us. The guards watched us as if we were rabid, tick-infested creatures the entire time they led us to the room where Zelda awaited…along with Chusai. Your mother, apparently, had convinced the Hylian Princess not to judge us based on our former leader. It was then that she told us many of the things he had done.

Still, the rest of the Hylian populace wanted us eradicated from the earth. We spent the next few months hammering out a peace treaty that was acceptable to both sides. Chusai was the perfect ambassador…although we had to give up a great deal of our raider's customs, which consequently led to several bad years of hunger, there is no way any of us would be here speaking with you if not for her. At the end of the deliberations, I told Chusai she would always be welcome in our homeland.

My offer was sincere, but I was still surprised to see her turn up at my doorstep three weeks later, her traveling pack full of scrolls and parchment. With an urgent, strained expression, she asked if we could talk somewhere others could not hear us. It was hotter than usual that day, and she was wrapped in several cloaks, sweat glistening from her face. I asked her if she wanted to change, but she shook her head curtly.

Inside the same room where we are now, she spread out a large canvas, but instead of a portrait or landscape I could see tiny connecting lines and minute writing. She smoothed out the wrinkles and asked me, "Can you tell what this is?"

My eyes widened as they traveled over the canvas. "Why…it's a set of family trees, both Hylian and Gerudo, going back even before the Great Schism!"

Chusai nodded. "Ganondorf had this commissioned before the incident at the Hall of Records."

"But what on earth for?"

She handed me a very old scroll, which threatened to turn to dust as I unrolled it. "This is an account of the Great Schism, probably the last that exists."

I scanned it carefully. "Yes, very interesting, but I already know most of the story. Our two races, once two intermarrying families…the fight over guardianship of the Triforce…the murder of the Hylian King and the split of the two families into separate races…" Suddenly my body froze and my hands turned numb. "_By the gods_…Chusai…it's an account of the Gerudo Blood Curse!"

She nodded once, this fantastic discovery apparently old news to her. "The Gerudo woman my ancestor Kaliba Ordana was engaged to assisted in the assassination. He was a powerful sorcerer, and upon hearing about her part in the treasonous act, used all of his magic power to unleash the Blood Curse on the Gerudo. He thought that eventually they would die out, with only one male born every hundred years."

I felt a strange mix of emotions; I wanted to embrace her for finding this clue to our tragic history, and I wanted to kill her for being the descendant of the one who cursed us. Finally I felt apathy creeping in. "But I don't see anything about how to break it. It says that the next king killed him, to ensure that the Gerudo remained cursed forever."

"It does, and it doesn't say how to break it." Chusai took the scroll from me and pointed to a passage a little further down. "The scribe managed to get some crucial information. Kabila only cursed the women's blood; the Gerudo men are unaffected. But since so many families from the two races intermarried before the Great Schism, that means that a Hylian with even a drop of Gerudo blood in his ancestry can pass on the curse to a daughter, if he mates with a Gerudo woman."

My head began to spin at this point. "I don't see how this helps us. Everyone in Hyrule must have a bit of both in them."

Chusai shook her head, and turned back to the enormous family tree. "One of the first tasks Ganondorf began after taking the castle was to search for women without Gerudo blood, to break the curse…"

"He _did?_ He should have told us…that would have been the one good thing he did!"

"He was not completely sure it would work. And there are only a few Hylian families with no Gerudo blood. A few of the nobles, some of the inhabitants of the far-flung provinces, and of course the Royal Family." Chusai's brows knitted as she frowned. "It is my belief that he was after Princess Zelda from the beginning. Not only would a male child between them break the curse, but it would also give him and his heir a claim of legitimacy to the throne."

"But she refused him."

"She did."

I felt like I had been told a long suspenseful story, only to be informed that the end will never be written. "Well, was there any point to this, then?"

Running her finger over the family tree, Chusai explained, "There are five other Hylian families that have no Gerudo ancestors. The Arcai and Zenuda in the hinterlands, and also three noble families, the Maso, Aina, and Ordana."

_Ordana?_ "Chusai…have you informed the Hylian Princess about this?"

She did not look up from the canvas. "No. I no longer serve her. I resigned from my position a week ago."

I could not speak. Suddenly all the clues that my stupid head had missed came together. Her isolation. Ganondorf's sudden emphasis on trust, and attempts to get her to leave her past and people behind. The argument between the two of them about her ancestor. Her desperate need to keep our race alive. Her strange behavior and talk about bad decisions. And now, the unexplained layers of clothing. I opened my mouth several times, but all that came out was, "How far along are you?"

"About six months." Her face hardened. "I plan to leave this place once I am finished speaking with you. I intend to leave Hyrule forever…and keep my child out of the reach of his father."

"What! You can't possibly travel in your condition!" As concerned as I was for Chusai, I certainly didn't want to lose the chance at breaking the Blood Curse, either. "You've never been outside Hyrule's borders. Where do you intend to go?"

She shut her eyes. "There is nothing else to be done. I brought this upon myself, and now I must fix it."

I thought quickly. Obviously there was no point to her going back to the castle; the Hylians would immediately guess the child's heritage, and then both their lives would be in danger. To say nothing of the shame I could see creeping across Chusai's face. "Why not stay here? You would finally be one of us…maybe it will be a girl, and his ghost will not hunt for the child."

Shaking her head, she said, "There's more…though the Royal Family has been the guardian of the Triforce for centuries, its power is not hereditary. However, since the child's father was a Bearer, and the mother also has a forceful personality…there is a possibility that the child's personality will draw the piece to him. And then his father will come to claim what he has lost…"

I sat in one of the chairs, my head spinning from all that Chusai had revealed. Finally, after several minutes of silence, I said, "I want you to stay here until the child is born. There is still a possibility that nothing will come of it, and you are more than welcome to live with us. In any case…I do not want to lose you as I have so many of my friends to the uncertainties of childbirth."

Chusai stood silent for a few moments, then suddenly embraced me, eternally grateful.

* * *

Here Namu stopped, and Nabooru spoke. "After Chusai spent several hours in labor and a difficult childbirth, we discovered that our worst fears were confirmed. Not only were you a boy, but also you had the mark of the Triforce on your hand! Yes, even from birth. Your mother came up with the false Kando crest and had you tattooed after the both of you left.

"I consulted the Goddesses at the Spirit Temple. They told me, 'The child has two parents'. I took that to mean that you would not necessarily follow your father's path, and that we should not panic. As we discussed it in this room, Chusai came walking in, her hair still plastered to her head with sweat, the black dye already turning brown. We rose to support her, telling her that it was too soon. But she stood fast and addressed us all:

'This child has no father. I am naming him after his ancestor Ogadai Ordana, the first of our family to serve in the castle. In the next few weeks I am taking him far away from here.'

"We convinced her to stay for a couple of months, hoping she would eventually settle here. But one day we awoke to find she had departed and taken you with her. We never saw her again."

Rocked to the core, Ogadai looked down at his hands, the Hylian symbol indelible on the back of one of them. He ran his hands through his red hair, his connection to the women before him…and the hated one that his Hylian friends always spoke of with venom.

"I can see we have given you a great deal to consider," Namu said gently. "I will bring you to the room where you can stay for the night. My daughter will bring you something to eat…I am sure you are hungry."

On the contrary, Ogadai had never had less of an appetite in his life.

* * *

In the neat but small, sparse room, Ogadai buried his head in his hands. All his life, even though his mother rarely spoke of him, he had imagined his father as a humble but brave Kando farmer. He had spent many afternoons playacting as this father, pretending to die a heroic death as he fended off legions of enemy Kando, sacrificing himself for the sake of his wife and son. It was too much to bear, the thought that he was the bastard son of a hated dictator and disgraced palace official, marked with a symbol that had only brought suffering to his friends. Pain mixed with sadness mixed with rage, as he imagined tainted blood running through his veins. He did not know if he wanted to cry or punch a hole in the wall.

He jumped at the knock at the door. A young woman entered carrying a tray of bread and meat. She too had the gaunt look of all the others, but her eyes sparkled upon catching sight of Ogadai. She hurriedly set down the tray and embraced him. "_Tosa! Iya matto nai!_"

Ogadai froze, caught completely off guard. "Uh…nice to meet you too?"

She released him with a quizzical expression. "_Gerudo ma kali da?_"

"Gerudo? Um…no, I don't speak it."

"It is okay. I also speak Hylian…my mother taught me." The woman grinned. "My name is Naomai, and I am Namu's daughter. I am so happy to finally meet you, Little Brother!" She pinched his cheek like an eccentric aunt. "How handsome and strong-looking you are!"

_Little Brother?_ Ogadai's heart leaped. "Are you…are you my…half-sister?"

"Sister, half-sister, it's the same thing to us." She laughed.

"_Us?_ How many of you are there?" He trembled at the thought of this undiscovered treasure. His mother had always told him that they two were alone in the world. Now he had _sisters_, family…

"Six. Me and five others. They all want to meet you!" She narrowed her eyes in a conspiratorial fashion. "Mother says you should rest…but you really must make sure you see them before you go! Will you come with me?" she grasped his arm.

Dizzy from the sudden climb from despair to ecstasy, he said, "Yes…yes, I want to see…my _family_…"


	15. Hyrule Castle

Naomai pulled him out of the room and down the stairway, pausing briefly to ensure no one occupied the hallway. Ogadai followed in a fog as she turned back every so often to smile or wink at him. His mind's eye saw the both of them running through the complex as little kids, catching iridescent bugs, playing tricks, fighting childrens' battles. _Why did I have to miss this, growing up? They were here, the whole time…_

He caught flashes of the settlement at night as they raced through narrow alleys. Women gossiped and traded war stories in the flickering torchlight. Horses nickered inside stables. The few decorative touches – a collection of feathers here, some woven rugs there – trembled in the slight breeze that wandered lazily between the buildings.

Finally, she led him to a kind of open courtyard, at the back of several buildings so it was hidden from the rest of the complex. He felt the ground packed hard beneath his feet and several gouges in the thick walls, as if war training or some kind of game took place here. Five young women stood waiting in the shadows.

"_Tosa!_" All but one of them cried, and Ogadai found himself suffocating in the embraces of several people at once. Once released, he still couldn't move, for the four women pinched his cheeks as well as squeezed his arms and legs. He felt extremely uncomfortable until he realized they were exclaiming over his health. Even though every one of them had strong muscles and agile frames, they also had thin hair and flaking skin; one or two had a few sores that looked like they did not want to heal.

The last woman shooed the others away. She was much taller and healthier; as if she'd had food the others were denied at an early age, and appeared to be the oldest of them all. She folded her arms and announced something in a deep voice.

Naomai turned to Ogadai. "She says her name is Zuma, and that she already knows yours."

Zuma blinked at this, then said something that sounded derogatory to Ogadai's ears. It must not have been polite, because Naomai immediately rebuked her. Zuma snapped back but was drowned out by the yells of the other women, apparently in a hurry to make her calm down.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Naomai gestured to her sisters. "Zuma's the eldest, then Maati, Olai, Idena, Neru, and myself." Ogadai's eyes lingered on the one called Idena, whose naming ceremony his mother was not allowed to attend.

Zuma nodded at Ogadai's quarterstaff and issued a challenging question. He did not need the translation: "Zuma says, 'Can you fight?'"

Ogadai nodded, and pulled the staff from its bindings on his back, settling into a ready position. Zuma smiled wide, showing a row of healthy but stained teeth, and drew her scimitar.

Zuma launched herself at him, and Ogadai's whole body rattled as he blocked her blade. He stepped back, swinging his staff at the back of her knees, but she jumped easily out of the way. She attempted strike after strike, and Ogadai could not do any more than deflect her blows, each one feeling like it could shatter his bones. He suddenly realized that she had no inhibitions about hurting him, brother or not, and upon seeing the fear in his eyes she laughed and mocked him.

Ogadai fell over on his back and kicked out with his legs. He managed to catch one of Zuma's feet, and while she managed to keep herself upright, her stumble backward allowed him to jump up and slam his staff downward. She blocked his attack with a smile, then pushed him back and held her sword arm out to the side. "_Yush!_"

Ogadai tried not to look too relieved that she had called off the fight. The other women crowded around him, slamming him hard on the back and tweaking his hair. Zuma pushed them aside and began speaking excitedly to Ogadai, then turned with a nod to Naomai.

Looking hesitant, Naomai told him, "Zuma says you are a good fighter for someone raised Hylian. From her, that's a compliment." Ogadai waited, knowing there had to be more to Zuma's speech. Zuma herself looked suspicious and snapped at Naomai, who shook her head. Joined with the other girls, Zuma yelled at Naomai and pointed to Ogadai.

Frowning, Naomai continued, "Zuma says you are the sign that change will finally come, when we will be as rich as we were when she was a child. She says…she says our father will return soon, now that you have come back to us."

Ogadai blinked. "Return? But how-"

"Don't worry about it," Naomai said. "She's being figurative. You are of our father's blood and the first male after him. So maybe we will be more successful now that you are with us."

Ogadai could see she didn't believe a word of this.

"We should go back now." Naomai took Ogadai's arm, and translated this to the others. "Mother will be angry at me if she finds out you're not resting. You have a long journey ahead of you still."

As she dragged him back to his room, Ogadai looked over his shoulder at the little knot of women, beaming and waving at him until he could see them no longer.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Namu handed Ogadai a set of Hylian clothing; tunic, belt, trousers, and boots, all in sensible brown. She also gave him riding gloves to hide his mark. It all looked used, but Ogadai decided he didn't want to know where it came from. "As I told you, most Hylians have some Gerudo blood in them, and vice versa; so with your mother's ears and these clothes, you shouldn't draw too much attention."

After he changed, she handed him a sealed envelope. "This is an introduction letter. Show it to any guards that you meet and they will let you pass. They are familiar with my name, and if they ask you any questions, simply say you are a messenger with a delivery. In the letter, I have told the Hylian Princess who you are and that you have a good character. It is also addressed to her bodyguard, Link, whom you will probably meet before you see her."

Ogadai's blood froze. Link was the name of the Hylian Hero who had killed his father. He felt secretly relieved that Namu had the foresight to vouch for his character. She smiled at him and touched his hand, the one with the branded symbol. "When you do meet her, be sure to offer to hand over the item of power that resides within you. She will be thrilled to get it back, and it has caused nothing but suffering for our people."

The entire settlement came out to see him off. As he waved to them all, he could see his sisters jumping in the air and calling his name. He turned around and set his horse to a quick trot on the road, hoping he would see them soon.

For maybe an hour he followed the narrow path flanked by limestone on each side, the sole remainder of an ancient river that once flowed through. Then, as he reached the end, he found himself on a high plateau and reined his horse back in wonder.

Before him lay a beautiful landscape of leafy trees and rolling fields, with a small, sparkling river running through the middle of it. Birds chirped cheerfully in the branches above him, and he could hear an eagle's cry echo across the land. Off in the distance, the huge towers of Hyrule Castle rose high above him.

He nudged his horse into a trot down the plateau, along the well-worn road, pockmarked with horses' hooves and the ruts of wagon wheels. A steady breeze carried the smell of wildflowers across the fields, and here and there he could see a farmer or a merchant ambling by on business.

Breathing in the sharp, clean air, he spurred his horse to a gallop into the tall, waving grasses. He sped through the flatlands, enjoying the wind in his hair and the thumping gallop of his horse's hooves upon the rich, black soil. Filled with ecstasy, he declared his mother's homeland the most beautiful in the world, greater even than the wildflower fields (with its hordes of stinging wasps) or the Painted Canyon (with no water to be seen).

All this even before he reached the castle town.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town stood a row of inns, where travelers could drop off their horses and arrange for a night's sleep. Ogadai found the one Namu had recommended to him, the cheapest one on the block but still more extravagant than his mother's own at home. This one, at least, had its own water pump. The ruddy innkeeper smiled at him when he asked for a room. "Haven't seen you around here before. You from a long way off?"

"Yes, west of Kando," Ogadai replied.

"Seriously?" He laughed. "You must have as much gumption as the Hero!"

Ogadai smiled thinly. "Speaking of which, can you tell me how to get to the castle?"

"Why? You want to sign up for the Guard?"

"No, I need to deliver something."

"Oh. Well, just follow the path out to the fountain, and take a right."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ogadai had prepared himself for a shock, but no amount of mere thought could prepare a boy from a refugee village for the extravagant beauty of the castle town. The humblest of homes had colorful flowers in window-boxes; their doors were opened by knobs, not latches, and had real metal hinges instead of leather ones. Healthy, happy people walked by in ones and twos, and all of them wore not just a dress or a tunic but layers of clothing, some in shades Ogadai had never seen before.

After wandering around in a fog, Ogadai found himself staring down at the cobblestones, each neatly laid down into the ground, wondering how there could be so many in perfect formation. Someone tapped him on the back and he jumped.

"So sorry, didn't mean to startle you." A middle-aged woman with her hair done up in curls and a frilly blue dress smiled at him. "Are you lost, young man?"

"Uh…I'm trying to find the castle." Ogadai held up his letter like a passport.

"Just keep going on this path through the market until you reach the fountain, then turn right, dear." She smiled and waved, and went on her way.

Ogadai pulled himself together, only to be distracted once again by the market. _So much food! Just piles and piles of it…look, there's oranges, I've only seen those once at home…these extravagant flowers, they don't look they could grow in any old dirt! And the size of those watermelons…_

He bumped into something very hard and nearly fell over. Looking up to apologize, his words died in his throat as an enormous person loomed over him. This rotund person, or creature, or whatever he was, stood nearly twice as tall as Ogadai, and looked like a walking stone statue. But unlike a cold stone sculpture, the rock-creature looked down at him and smiled, offering his hand to steady him.

"Oops! Didn't see you there," he said in deep rumbling tones.

"It's okay." Ogadai trembled slightly, even though the voice sounded friendly.

The rock-man chuckled. "What's the matter, never seen a Goron before?"

"No, actually."

He laughed. "I don't come down here very often myself. Every once in a while I bring things to sell. See, look." The Goron pointed to a small girl in a poofy dress, who held what appeared to be a stick with multicolored sparks bursting from it. "I make firecrackers. This is just a simple one, for little kids, but I can make ones that light up the night sky." Ogadai bent down to get a better look, and the little girl obligingly waved her stick like a fairy's wand in front of his face. "Are you interested? The kiddie ones are only five rupees apiece."

"It's beautiful," Ogadai said breathlessly, "but I'm on an important errand. I'm trying to get to the castle…"

"Say no more. Just go to the fountain – see it there? – and turn right. You'll see the gates and the guards, can't miss it. See you later!"

Ogadai approached the fountain with reverence. So much water! And just for decoration! He wondered if he could convince his mother to return here once he cured her. Surely, if he gave up this piece of relic he'd been cursed with, the Hylians would have to accept them…

He walked up a little uncertainly to the guards. "Do you have a pass, son?" one of them asked him politely but firmly. Ogadai gave him the letter. The guard examined it and handed it back. "Some errand for the Gerudo lady, huh? Well, go ahead. If it's for Her Highness you should hurry up."

A second round of guards checked his letter, then let him through the great gates. He found himself in a huge courtyard of elegantly sculpted bushes and bright flowers. The castle rose high above him, immense and immobile. And yet, here and there, he could see a scorch mark or two in the walls…the only signs that a great war had once been fought here. The three-triangle seal was everywhere, accompanied by a red spread-eagle.

After yet another checkpoint, he walked into the grand entryway of the castle. As he gaped at the marble walls and crystal chandeliers, a small boy in simple but high-quality clothes came up to him. "Good afternoon, sir," said the boy. "What business do you have at Hyrule Castle?"

Ogadai handed him the letter. After a quick look, the pageboy turned and motioned for Ogadai to follow him. Down halls and up stairways he followed the boy, his neck aching as he turned round and round, trying to get his fill of all the sights around him; elaborately woven tapestries, regal suits of armor, huge paintings depicting beautiful landscapes. _And to think…when my mother was younger, she lived in this place and walked through these halls every day…_

Finally, the pageboy opened a side door leading to a small room, bowing to Ogadai. "You may wait here while I deliver this message to Her Highness. Someone will be with you shortly. Please leave your staff outside with the guard."

Ogadai complied, and he heard the doorknob click behind him as he glanced around the room. Several overstuffed chairs stood around a woven rug, facing an unused fireplace. Bookshelves lined the walls. He walked over to a small window on the other side and looked out. He could see much of the town from here, as well as some of the outer landscape on the horizon, more beautiful than any painting.

Several minutes ticked by. Beginning to get nervous, Ogadai thumbed through some of the books. He had hoped to find some reference to his mother or the great War, but only found elaborate romance novels and fictional epic tales.

Abruptly the doorknob rattled and someone stepped in the door. Ogadai snapped shut the book he was holding and froze. A man about his mother's age stood there, with blonde hair and a rather strange-looking green outfit he had never seen even in the town. On his back was a great sword that even Ogadai could tell was quite ancient and of great quality.

But the man's sharp blue eyes seemed kind, and he smiled at Ogadai as he offered his hand in greeting. "Hello, Ogadai Ordana. My name is Link. Would you like to sit down? Zelda is in the middle of something and she won't be able to join us for a while."

Ogadai nodded mutely and plopped down in one of the chairs, still holding the book.

Link took the chair next to him. "There's no need to be nervous. Only you, I, and Zelda know who you are." He nodded at Ogadai's gloved hands. "You can take those off now, if you want."

Hesitant, Ogadai removed his gloves. The mark on his hand glowed brightly, and he could see a similar mark on Link's hand…except the bottom right-hand corner shone the brightest, rather than the top. "I came to give this back," Ogadai stuttered, the words stumbling over themselves as they fell out of his mouth.

Link nodded. "Yes, and to lift the curse on your mother. Zelda can do both of these things. But as I said, she's in the middle of something, so why don't we get to know each other a bit? The letter said you used to work in the fields. I used to work on a ranch. I assume you must have learned how to ride a horse, to come all the way here from your village…"

Link spoke calmly to him, discussing little things like his home village and his schoolyard friends, and gradually Ogadai began to calm down. Regardless, he could not help flicking his eyes up to the hilt of Link's sword, the fabled weapon that his Hylian friends proudly proclaimed as the death knell for the Usurper King.

Link noticed, and slowly unsheathed the Master Sword. A thought seemed to occur to him, and he asked, "Have you ever fought with a blade, Ogadai?"

Shaking his head, Ogadai replied, "No, sir. Only with a staff."

"You look like you would be good at it. Like to try?"

Ogadai hesitated. He felt no connection whatsoever to his father, but the prospect of touching the sword that killed him made his skin crawl. Yet he had the strange feeling that he was being put to some kind of test. He stood and held out his hand, and Link gave him the hilt. Immediately Link's disposition seemed to brighten, even though all Ogadai did was turn it in the air a few times and hand it back.

Link sheathed the sword and stood. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Ogadai, and I know Princess Zelda would like to meet Chusai's son as well. If you wait here a few minutes more, I'll bring her."

Ogadai nodded mutely as the man passed through the door, shutting it behind him. He stood perfectly still for a few moments, not sure what to think. It occurred to him that someone her age would probably be addressed as Queen by now, but he decided it would be rude to ask.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he felt a strange coldness pass by him, as if he had been hit by a draft. He felt an odd pressure around him, which left just as quickly as it came. Feeling that he was being watched, Ogadai spun around.

There stood a very tall, muscular man. Despite the black, silver-ringed armor that he wore, Ogadai could actually see through him to the bookcase on the other end of the room. The ghost stepped toward him, making no sound on the stone floor. His red hair had been woven neatly through a thorny crown, and his fierce eyes looked intently at Ogadai, full of pride. He spoke in deep authoritative tones, though they had a strange echo to them, as if he were speaking from far away.

"At last, at last…greetings, my son."


	16. The Child has Two Parents

Ogadai nearly tripped over his own feet as he took a hurried step back, grabbing the doorknob behind him. But before he attempted to open the door, he took a deep breath and stood firm. _There's no need to be afraid of a mere ghost._

He stared intently, curiously at the specter, looking for some similarity or lack thereof to his own features. His stance and the calm, easy way he moved were unnervingly familiar. The ghost stared right back, but with a calculating, appraising look. "You needn't be afraid of your own father, Ogadai," it said.

Scowling, Ogadai replied, "I am the son of Chusai Ordana, no one else. How do you know my name, if you died before I was born?"

He saw the slightest flash in the ghost's eyes. "I have searched for many years to find you. Finally I spotted you, in some worthless thatch-hut village. It was I who cast the spell which sent you here."

Anger boiled within Ogadai. "So it _was_ you who cursed my mother! You were that wild boar who exposed _this_ thing!" He balled his fist and thrust the mark on his hand into the ghost's face. "Come to claim it, have you? Forget it! Once Link finds out you're here…"

The ghost raised his hand. "Let me speak. You owe that much to one of the two that brought you into this world."

Ogadai took his hand off the doorknob and folded his arms. "Hurry up." _Link is on his way back here anyway…_

"I apologize for the trouble I caused in the village. I needed to find some way to catch your attention." Ganonodorf looked his son in the eyes. "Your mother never told you of your heritage, did she?"

"Not hard to see why," Ogadai grumbled.

"I don't mean as the son of a man hated by your mother's people. I mean as a brother and nephew of a very proud, ancient people, who have just as much right to this land as the Hylians." He regarded Ogadai for a long moment. "You met your sisters, I take it?"

Ogadai looked at the floor and nodded.

"Your mother kept that information hidden from you, in hopes to keep you hidden from me. She lied about your heritage because she didn't want you to seek out your relatives."

"Yes, because one of them is dangerous!" Ogadai snapped. "Why should I want to meet the man who forced my mother to serve him?"

The ghost blinked. "_I_ did not order your mother to serve me, when I first took over this castle. She was bodyguard to the Princess Zelda…who ordered her to continue her position once she stepped down. She remained loyal to the Princess despite this. You know your mother…she would have slit her own throat rather than submit to threats."

Ogadai's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you. Namu says you killed Mother's family…and forced her to fight her comrades."

The warlord's face stayed impassive. "Do you have any proof of the first charge?"

"No…"

"You can't believe everything you hear without evidence, Ogadai. As for Chusai fighting her comrades…I won't deny that happened, but you should know it frequently happens during a civil war. You've seen it in Kando, brother pitted against brother." Ganondorf gave Ogadai a softened, almost pitying glance. "Do you know _why_ Zelda ordered your mother to keep her role as bodyguard to the throne?"

After several moments, Ogadai shook his head. He had to admit it didn't make much sense.

"Zelda was weak and a coward, Ogadai. She could not handle the shift of power and the pressure put on her by her people. So she ordered Chusai to look after things while she shut herself away."

"That's ridiculous."

"You think so?" The ghost smiled slightly. "You came here to meet Zelda, didn't you? Ask her. She cannot lie to you. She feared me and set your mother up as a shield between us."

"For good reason! You ruined her kingdom and came after her to…to…"

"To break the Blood Curse," Ganondorf finished serenely. "You may not agree with my methods…Chusai certainly didn't. But what she – and most of this country – does not want to admit is that our two races have fought on and off for years."

His eyes brightened and he stepped closer to Ogadai, and would have placed his hand on the boy's shoulder if not for the fact that it would pass right through. "Your birth broke the curse on our people. It is your destiny to unite the two human races of Hyrule once more."

Ogadai bared his teeth in disgust. "Ludicrous. You are a crazy, power-mad…"

Ganondorf continued as if he didn't hear him. "You are half Gerudo and half Hylian. All these years you have been a prince in exile. Zelda abdicated her throne and left it to Chusai and myself. Then she changed her mind once a hero from a false prophecy arrived. Chusai also believed in the prophecy and helped him. But the kingdom of Hyrule belongs to you, by right of birth and by conquest."

Suspicious, Ogadai muttered, "You only went after my mother because you couldn't have Zelda."

Ganondorf shook his head. "I admit that was my plan in the beginning. But Zelda proved to be too spineless for the mother of the uniting force. Your mother was strong, intelligent, resourceful…everything I wanted in a son."

Ogadai looked at the specter out of the corner of his eye. "Did you love my mother?"

The ghost did not answer for several moments. Finally he said, "That is irrelevant. Matches made for the sake of nations usually do not have the luxury of heartfelt romance." Seeing Ogadai's scowl, he leaned closer. "But _you_, my son, are luckier than us. Once you take power, you can choose anyone you want to be by your side." His voice became softer, more conversational, as his eyes fell on the pendant Maline had given Ogadai as a parting gift. "Is there someone you know, that you would like to bring here? Your friends in your home village are so poor…"

Ogadai cast his eyes downward. "There's nothing wrong with my village…"

"Not with the people that live there, no. They're just unfortunates caught in unfavorable circumstances. But why should you stay that way if you can better your position? This is what I mean by your heritage, Ogadai. Surely you have felt the pull of your mother's homeland. Go to the window and look outside."

Ogadai stared blankly at him for a moment, then walked slowly over to the window. He made sure he did not show his back to the ghost, and kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. For his part, Ganondorf did not seem to care. Once Ogadai reached the window, he said, "Does the beauty of this kingdom not intoxicate you? Even my fabled adversary knows that its green fields, its prosperous people, drew me here. I wanted to abandon my dying land and claim this one for my people."

Here Ganondorf's expression switched from reverence to anger. "Now they are worse off than before, even though I dug up the tale of the Blood Curse and its injustice to the Gerudo. What of your poor starving sisters, whom the Hylians have forced to live on the edge of sustenance? Could they not benefit from your intervention? My blood runs through you and through them…we are your kin."

Ogadai stared out at the castle town, remembering the sorry state of the young women. There was no need for them to have to suffer from malnutrition and persistent sores. Not with the vast riches of this kingdom. Naomai's words rang in his ears. _You are the sign that change will finally come, when we will be as rich as we were when she was a child. Our father will return soon, now that you have come back to us._

"I simply did what I had to do in order to bring about the union between our two races, broken long ago." Ganondorf turned and looked Ogadai in the eyes once more. "_You_, my son, with your mother's compassion, could rule much more fairly and well than either Zelda or I ever could. What say you?"

Ogadai turned away. "This all seems a bit far-fetched, if you ask me."

Ganondorf stood silent, then said, "Ogadai, do you know the meaning of the mark on your hand?"

Frowning at it, Ogadai said, "Not really…just that it's seen as belonging to the Royal Family here, and that our two races has fought over it, and it has some kind of magic power."

"That's a rather bland summary, Ogadai. You hold no less than the power of one of the Goddesses inside you." He nodded as Ogadai gave him a disbelieving stare. "Zelda has one, and she has contained within her the knowledge and history of the relic. Link has another, and it was the two of them combined that allowed them to defeat me."

Ogadai rubbed at the mark, as if to wipe it off. "I don't see what good it is. I haven't been able to make it _do_ anything."

"Of course you have," Ganondorf snapped impatiently, but recovered quickly. "Did you think you alone could fight off a wild boar several times your size? Your determination to fight awakened the relic of Power and you channeled it as you fought." He leaned in close. "Now, Ogadai, do you think this cherished treasure of the Goddesses would be granted to just anyone? Who would make a better ruler than one who wields the power of the gods?"

His eyes narrowed, Ogadai spotted the weak point in this logic. "Both Zelda and Link were granted this same privilege. What makes me better suited?"

"I told you. You are the symbol of the unity of the two races. You are fated to unite the two nations. Zelda will not fight you over this. She knows who you are, what you symbolize for our peoples. She knows the power you keep, and is sworn to serve it. She knows she must step down in order to once again unite our nations, our races, and the Triforce."

Ogadai rubbed the back of his hand, two voices at war within him. One screamed in warning for him to abandon this evil man and his alluring words, to return to the life he always knew, to simply give up the thing and hand it off to Zelda. The other, a strange new voice angered by his mother's lies, urged him to heed his forgotten father and help his lost sisters.

He could feel the new voice digging into him, wrapping around his heart like a tentacled creature. It had always been there, locked away in a corner of his mind. In the past it had whispered discontent over his lowly position. It had urged him to explore the lands far beyond his home. It needled eagerly at his brain, reckless, hungry.

But his common sense still held control. "What do you want from me?" He demanded finally. "Do you think I would actually march up to the Princess of this kingdom and say, 'You can't have it, I'm keeping it?'"

"I only ask that you open your mind to me," Ganondorf said softly, calmly. "I only wish that you consider the possibilities. If you like, I can stay here and offer advice or insight while you speak with them."

"How would you do that?" Ogadai snorted. "They're going to notice you're here, and I doubt that they'll want me to hear any of your 'advice'".

"I am a mere ghost. The restrictions of a mortal body do not apply to me. I appeared this way to you, as I did in life, to give you an image of your father. But I can just as easily curl into a ball inside your ear, and give you a few whispers of advice that they cannot hear. You will need to do some bargaining, for your own sake and your sisters', regardless of whether you want the throne or not. And though your mother was highly skilled, I don't think she passed this down to you."

Ogadai shook his head. _Having a second opinion does sound like a good idea…even if I never listen to it. _"What do I need to you for you to…uh, hide?"

"Just relax, and open your mind to me. It won't hurt, I assure you."

Ogadai took a deep breath, and shut his eyes. "All right…I'm ready…"

The ghost shivered into a shapeless form, then disappeared. Suddenly Ogadai's eyes flew open in shock, and he trembled as if with a seizure. His head wobbled forward, eyes half shut, then jerked up. He blinked, then stood up straight and glanced around with a satisfied smile, which expanded across his face in an eager, malevolent grin as he looked upon the mark on his hand. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat, and his voice took on a very different tone.

"Ah, Chusai…you managed to hide our son from me for a very long time. But in the end…you should have taught him to be less trusting."

* * *

_"Relax, Chusai…there's no need to be afraid…"_

Chusai's eyes snapped open as she awoke from her nightmare, one that had not visited her in many years. As the familiar warped oak ceiling above her bed came into focus, she sighed in relief and raised a hand to wipe the sweat from her face.

"_Ow!_" Her arm felt stiff and wooden, like a poorly carved marionette's. She peered at angry red marks where her wrist and elbow had been lying on the mattress. "What the…bedsores? How long was I out?"

Shouts of pain, confusion, and jubilation mixed in a strange cacophony just outside her bedroom door. Grunting, she managed to pull herself into a sitting position, just as Maline burst into her room. "Oh, Asana! You're awake too! Praise the gods!"

Chusai rubbed her head. "How long have I been asleep? What happened?"

Sitting down by her side, Maline took Chusai's hands in her own. "You've been under a curse for more than two weeks, you and five other people. We were afraid you would never wake up!"

"A _curse?_" An uneasy feeling tugged at Chusai from the pit of her stomach. She struggled to stand, but Maline pushed her back down.

"No, no, you're much too weak. You need to rest, Asana."

"Stop suffocating me." Chusai pushed Maline to the side. "Where's Ogadai? Was he cursed too?"

Maline blanched, her eyes wide. "No, no…he wasn't cursed…"

Chusai narrowed her eyes, then struggled to her feet, knocking back Maline's hands with her own. "Where is he, then?"

Trembling, Maline took several steps back. "He's…he's out on an errand…he'll be back soon…"

Quick as a flash Chusai's hand shot out and grabbed Maline's collar. "Did he go to Hyrule? Answer me!" she shouted and shook Maline as she stuttered, unable to speak.

"I…I…the village shaman told him to go…" Maline finally gasped.

"Idiots!" Chusai hurled Maline backwards and she crashed into the door, terrified by Chusai's sudden rage. Scrambling to her feet, she wrenched the door open and fled, Chusai's shouts ringing through the hallway. "You fools! You've doomed us all!"

Her friend Ota came running. "Maline, what's going on?"

She leaned against the wall, her legs shaking. "Asana…Asana's still cursed…she's gone insane…"

"What?" He heard thumps and bangs coming from the bedroom and called over his shoulder, "Junsun! Guys! Something's wrong with Asana!"

The little group of men burst in the door to see Chusai digging through a sea chest, most of its contents already scattered across the floor. She had tossed aside her clothes and now wore a guard's jacket of light mail, iron-tipped boots, and a shirt over the mail that bore the Hylian royal seal.

"What on earth?" Ota demanded. "Where did you get that?"

Chusai didn't answer, but pulled out a Hylian shield and slightly pitted sword from the bottom of the chest. Strapping the scabbard onto her belt, she pushed past the little group without a word, then suddenly turned to Junsun. "I'll need your horse, it's the fastest in the village. You can take my inn as collateral if you want. I have a feeling I won't be needing it anymore."

Junsun raised his hands. "Now hold on a minute, Asana. I don't know what's gotten into you, but we're going to help you through this, all right?" His hand flashed out to grab her arm.

Quicker than thinking, Chusai drew her sword and held it at Junsun's throat. He froze, and the others stepped back. Speaking with deadly calm, she said, "There is nothing you can do for me at this point. What I'm about to face is beyond all of your comprehension." She spun on her heel and stalked down the hall.

Junsun ran to the stairs as she headed for the outside door. "Asana! Where are you going?"

She turned, the door open, and shouted back, "To save my son!"


	17. The Crisis Deepens

Link and Zelda walked quickly down the corridors, back to the room where he had left Ogadai. Something about the encounter had bothered him, even though the Master Sword would have detected any ill will in the boy. Link kept instinctively reaching up for the weapon, but rubbed his neck at the last minute each time. He did not want Zelda to think he was paranoid, but she noticed anyway.

"Having second thoughts?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "It's not Ogadai himself that's troubling me. It's…" He thought long and hard. "Well, it's hard to believe that he's the son of…that Chusai would actually…" He shivered. "Do you think…she was…taken by force?"

Zelda considered this. "No. Chusai would have disobeyed me and killed herself if it came to that. He must have tricked her somehow…"

"Must have been some trick…"

Zelda said nothing. She had told Chusai all those years ago that Ganondorf could turn black into white. Not a day had gone by that she didn't regret sending her bodyguard into the lion's den. It had been a cruel order, but Zelda could not think of any other way to preserve her sanity and block the oncoming tide that threatened to swallow Hyrule.

_Such suffering poor Chusai has endured…but now I can finally make things right…once I lift her curse and reassemble the Triforce, I will invite both of them to stay here at the castle. No one need know who they really are._

She raised her head, her heart glad at the prospect of finally being able to repay her debt to her dedicated bodyguard. Link noticed her change in attitude and smiled slightly. He always felt better upon seeing her happy. It didn't happen very often. Both of them, like Chusai, knew their duty and stuck to it, no matter how painful it might be at times.

* * *

Startled, Ogadai shivered and opened his eyes. "What happened?"

_"Nothing happened,"_ said a voice inside his head. _"I'm here, waiting in your ear, to help you if you need it."_

Ogadai smiled nervously, hearing footsteps coming up to his room. The door opened, and two people stepped in – Link and a regally dressed blonde woman. Ogadai kneeled, recognizing that she must be Princess Zelda. He felt an odd tug at the back of his mind, like a fishhook in his brain.

"Rise," said Zelda, and smiled at him. "You must be Ogadai Ordana. Your mother was very close to me. I will do anything I can to help her."

Ogadai stood, trembling with relief. "Thank you, Your Highness." He felt the tugging again, this time a little stronger.

Link motioned for all of them to sit down. "Zelda thinks the curse can be lifted just by using the Master Sword. I can set out for the Refugee Village in a couple days."

"But first we will visit the Temple of Time, this evening," Zelda said, "and conduct a ceremony to make the Triforce whole again, now that we have all three pieces together."

Link stood, clapped a hand on Ogadai's shoulder, and asked, "Are you feeling up to it, or do you need to rest?"

The fishhook yanked hard at Link's touch, and Ogadai flinched. The slightest flash of malice crossed over his face. Link and Zelda exchanged glances. "Sorry," said Ogadai, putting his hand to his stomach. "Not feeling well."

With a concerned expression, Zelda rose and stood in front of Ogadai. She gently placed her hand against his face, and peered into his eyes. Ogadai saw a sudden flash, felt a strange wave of bloody glee, and a tiny snarl jumped out of his throat. He turned away and grimaced as the other two stepped back. _What are you doing?_ He demanded of the ghost in his head.

_"Stay on your guard, my son. I sense they do not have the best of intentions…"_

Link suspected the truth behind Ogadai's behavior, and decided to merely test his theory. He unsheathed the Master Sword, intending to touch Ogadai lightly with it. But Ganondorf had already planted the seed of fear in Ogadai's mind, and the young man jumped out of the chair in panic.

_"Ogadai!"_ Ganondorf's voice rang in his head as he stumbled back. _"Lend me your body, and I will defend you!"_

_Help me, father!_ Ogadai handed over his mind and body, and fell into darkness.

* * *

"Ogadai, are you all right?" Zelda approached the young man cautiously, as he sank slowly to the ground on his knees, his head in his hands. She felt Link grasp her upper arm, holding her back. She looked at him and nodded in answer to the question on his face.

Link crept toward Ogadai, his sword held ready. "Are you feeling ill?" he asked, keeping his voice steady. "Would you like to lie down for a bit?" The young man did not move, even when Link stood just out of arm's reach. Link extended his hand toward Ogadai's shoulder.

With the speed of a striking snake, Ogadai sprang upward and swung his fist across Link's face, sending Link flying over the furniture and onto the floor. Before Zelda could react, Ogadai slammed into her, throwing her up against the wall and wrapping his hand around her neck. "_Give it to me_," he hissed, in a chillingly familiar voice that was not Ogadai's at all. "Give it to me, or I will take it from you!"

Link stumbled to his feet and ran toward them, sword upraised; but Ogadai simply flicked his wrist, casting an unspoken spell, and with another swipe of the hand, sent Link crashing into another wall. "Hah!" Ganondorf's voice rang throughout the room. "What's it like to be pummeled by a kid half your age, eh? Not very dignified, is it?"

Zelda clawed at the hand around her neck. "What have you done with Ogadai?" she gasped.

"Oh, he's still here," Ganondorf assured her. "He's sleeping at the moment."

Link picked himself up off the floor. "He was fine just a few minutes ago," he sputtered. "You corrupted him that quickly?"

"All human beings have a weak point…some more than one," Ganondorf told him conversationally. "Chusai kept Ogadai sheltered from the world, from his history, so he had no idea how to deal with what he would face here. Add to that his need for kinship – much like Chusai's – and it was _easy_."

Incensed, Zelda dug her nails into his wrists, and thin threads of blood trickled down his arms. Unfazed, he said to her, "You don't seem the type that would hurt an innocent person…remember, this is Ogadai's body…"

She jerked her hands away in frustration. Link slammed into Ganondorf's side, releasing Zelda. "Then maybe we'll just have to knock you unconscious!" Link shouted, and balled his hand into a fist.

Ganondorf caught it, and twisted his wrist. "Not so powerful without your sword, are you? Now you've aged, and I've commandeered the muscle and frame of one in the prime of life." He retaliated with a punch that sent Link spinning.

Zelda stood, her voice raspy. "You would do this to your own son? Steal his life so that you can live again?"

"I don't intend to stay in this body for very long." Ganondorf picked up the half-conscious Link by the back of his tunic. "With the full power of the Triforce, I can create a new one for myself and return from the dead."

Link drew his sword and slammed the flat end hard against the back of Ogadai's leg. Ganondorf stumbled and dropped Link, who ran to Zelda's side. The two of them ran as one to the window, and leaped out.

Ganondorf stared in consternation as they fell, and his face darkened as Zelda created a shield around them that shattered as they hit the ground. Unharmed, they sprinted away from the castle. Scowling, he muttered, "I suppose I acted too quickly. Well…even with a couple of loose ends, I still have an advantage by taking the castle."

* * *

_"Ogadai…wake up…"_

Ogadai slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if someone were pulling him up out of dark water. "What…what happened?"

_"I'm sorry, Ogadai. The Princess did not respond well. We were attacked."_

"What?" He glanced around and found himself in a gigantic, ornate room, with huge floor-to-ceiling windows and crystal chandeliers. He looked down in consternation to find himself sitting on a gold-leafed, carved wooden throne. Startled, he jumped to his feet.

_"Relax, Ogadai. I won our battle with the Princess and her bodyguard. No one else contested your legitimacy to the throne."_

Confused, Ogadai demanded, "How long was I asleep? What happened to Link and Zelda?"

"_They chose exile. You have slept for a week. In that time I have prepared you for your new role."_

Ogadai stepped uneasily down the dais, not sure he believed what he was told. "This doesn't seem right," he said to himself.

_"All will be clear in time."_

"Did they really fight us? I do remember Link drawing his sword…but he didn't seem like the type of person who would…"

_"Appearances can be deceiving, Ogadai. His prejudices against your bloodline overcame him. As chivalrous as he seems, his attitude toward your mother prompted him to say things I will not repeat here…"_

Ogadai flinched. "What did he say?"

_"Nothing all that serious…but it seems cruel to compare a boy's mother to a woman of the night, simply because he doesn't like her choice of…"_

"All right, I get it." Ogadai shuddered. "What about Zelda?"

_"She refused to live here if she could not have a hand in the rule of this country. But she could not argue against destiny."_

"That seems odd…I suppose it wouldn't have hurt to keep her as an advisor or something."

_"No, Ogadai,"_ Ganondorf snapped. _"We cannot have any remnants of the old regime. Still, we must find both of them…they refused to hand over their pieces of the Triforce, and we cannot unite this fractured land if its source of power is also broken."_

"How do we do that?" Ogadai heard a knock at the great double doors. "Come in!" he yelled without thinking.

The doors opened, and six young women entered. "Sisters!" he exclaimed, and ran toward them; but stopped short when all six kneeled in unison.

"Hail, Prince Ogadai," said Zuma, a contented smile on her face. She rose, and embraced him so hard he nearly lost his breath. "Our father summoned us." She stood back and looked him in the eyes. "At last, brother…your destiny has been fulfilled."

* * *

Lathered and sweating, Chusai's horse nearly fell over itself as she reined it in at the edge of a small town. Leaping off, she led the heaving mount to the house of a horse dealer. "I need a fresh mount," she said to him, skipping over the usual pleasantries. "What do you have that's fast, and that I can get if I trade you this one and a few more rupees?"

The dealer glanced at the horse, then at her. The animal looked about to collapse, and under normal conditions he would have taken advantage of this out-of-towner by passing off some old nag as a racehorse and taking her for all the money she had. But the Hylian guard's uniform told him that as far as home as she was, she often traveled far…and wouldn't hesitate to come back for him if she'd been cheated.

He sighed. "Take whatever you want," he told her. "Give me 50 rupees for yours, and we'll call it a deal."

She pushed the money in his hand and chose the strongest horse he had without even a thank-you for this generosity. As she rode off, the dealer wondered what had pushed her in such a hurry.

Chusai rode until the sun hung low in the sky. Over the past week she had only caught a few hours of sleep here and there; exhaustion began to wear her down. She stopped at another town with a small inn, and paid for a night's stay.

The next morning, after pounding on the inkeeper's door to demand breakfast, she saddled up her horse. A cloud of dust off in the distance caught her eye. She ran back into the inn and out onto the balcony, squinting hard at the horizon.

A convoy slowly snaked its way up the road. But it was not the orderly ranks of soldiers, or even the random chaos of a marauding army. The undulating ribbon consisted of wagons filled with people, makeshift carts piled high with family valuables, and stragglers of all shapes and sizes rounding out the edges. A wave of refugees.

Forgetting breakfast, Chusai ran down the stairs and jumped on her horse. Once she got to the head of the line, one of the men hailed her. "Hylian soldier!"

"What's happened?" Chusai demanded, noting with horror that the convoy consisted almost exclusively of Hylians. "I've been out on a mission."

The man shook his head, as if the news were too much to bear. His wife, her hair turned gray from the dust, spoke up. "The Usurper King…somehow, he found a Hylian to give him a son…the Prince of Darkness has driven Zelda from the throne!"

"What?" Chusai turned ghostly white, then green. "Are you sure…did you see this person claiming to be his son?"

"I did," another man, in tattered royal clothing, spoke up. "Came into the throne room, right after Zelda left to meet someone. Said both she and the Hero were gone. By the gods…he looked just like the Usurper King, but he had a Hylian's ears…told us to submit to him or leave. I got out of there as fast as I could. No sign of the Princess or the Hero."

"Is there somewhere near here, where we can stay?" the first man asked as Chusai sat motionless, in shock.

She jolted out of her reverie. "There are many inns on this road. Maybe ten days' journey from here you'll find a refugees' village."

"Thank you…come with us, soldier," said the woman. "We'll need protection."

Chusai shook her head. "I'm going back to Hyrule."

"What?" Several people took up this cry. "Are you insane?"

Chusai didn't answer, but merely spurred her horse forward, as the long line of refugees looked on.


	18. Do You Regret Me, Mother?

A day's journey from Hyrule, Chusai knew she was too late.

The stream of refugees had changed to a torrent. Members of all the country's races competed for space on the thin road. Off in the distance, the castle stood wrapped in shadow. Panic and despair hung in the air, thick as fog and many times more unsettling.

Slowing her horse to a trot, watching the glassy-eyed refugees shuffle past, Chusai considered her options. She had no way of knowing what exactly had gone on in the castle, how much free will Ogadai had under his father's influence, and whether or not the Princess and her bodyguard were still alive.

She could ask Namu for help or information – but Chusai doubted that all the Gerudo would side with the Hylians, even if Namu remained her friend. If Zelda had escaped, Chusai could attempt to track her down – but she had never been good at tracking, and she could search forever in the huge country. Backing out and returning to Refugee Village was not an option.

Frowning, Chusai decided to take a gamble. The castle likely still held passages and secrets that only the royals' bodyguards knew, and once inside she could search for Ogadai. If she were lucky, perhaps she could catch him alone and spirit him out of there.

Chusai spurred her horse and rode forward, ignoring the stares of the refugees behind her.

* * *

The lack of resistance made her suspicious.

She had expected to be met by a series of dark creatures as she neared the castle; but after doing battle with just a few, she wondered if the Usurper King had not yet managed to infect the country as he previously had.

Making a wide circle around the castle, Chusai selected a route only known to the Ordana family. The man from whom Ogadai gained his name had wanted to be a stonemason before joining the guard, and put his skills to work on the castle. According to him, there was always a way in or out of a castle…it just might not be a preferable route.

Wastewater from the castle flowed out of an innocuous passage in the back, where irrigation ditches flushed it with fresh water before it reached the lake. The ancient guard had ensured that the wastewater passage was just large enough for a person to squeeze through…when up to his waist in sewage.

Lucky for Chusai, the castle had been more or less deserted by its human inhabitants; the water flow barely reached the ankles of her boots. She crouched down and squeezed through the small opening, trying to breathe through her mouth as she navigated through the twisted bowels of the castle.

Finally, after stumbling through the dark for about an hour with many a trip and a bumped nose, she reached the far end of the scullery-maid's quarters. They were empty of course, and as Chusai drew her sword, she listened hard for any sound or movement. Even in this inconspicuous corner of the castle, she could hear the rustle of Keese in the corners. But they shifted only slightly in the corners of the ceiling, and Chusai switched from sword to bow and arrows. Carefully she struck each one, making several sweeps of the little room before she moved on.

It would only take one, insignificant, tiny dark creature to give her away. She obviously could not turn the magical creations aside this time. It would only take one to alert the others and bring the entire castle down on her head…not to mention their dark master.

Chusai kept to walls and away from windows, straining her ears upon entry to every new room. On her way she had stopped in Kando and picked up a series of specialized weapons. Among them were a series of very thin arrows, made so that many could be stored in a small space. She hid and fired sniper's shots wherever she could, finishing off the last enemy by sword.

She entered the upper level of a large ballroom, a half dozen dark knights patrolling both above and below. She stayed hidden in the doorway, and drew from her quiver a large, silver-colored arrow with a small cylinder attached to the bolt. She smelled the scent of gunpowder as she pulled the fletching back to her ear.

The arrow whistled forward and struck the opposite end of the room, Chusai leaping to the side. An enormous blast of intense heat and flame whooshed through the doorway, kicking hot air into her face. After a moment she stood and looked inside the room. The dark knights had disappeared, as well as the carpeting, paintings, and tapestries, and some of the glass in the hanging chandeliers had fused together. A fine layer of ash covered the floor. Chusai sprinted across the room and into the next one, leaving a set of footprints in the gray ash.

* * *

"Prince Ogadai, there is an intruder in the castle."

Ogadai whirled round, startled. "Idena? How do you know?"

She scowled. "Many of our guards have disappeared. In one of the more strongly-defended rooms, I found everything burnt to cinders and a set of boot prints."

"Have you seen this intruder? Is he Hylian?"

"No, Ogadai. But it appears the intruder is heading for the throne room. Whoever this person is, he seems familiar with the layout of the castle. I tracked the dead guards to a castle entrance we didn't even know about."

Ogadai frowned. _Do you think it might be Link?_

_"That's certainly possible,"_ Ganondorf's voice echoed in his head. _"He may have hidden Zelda somewhere and decided to come back on his own. But we should keep our mind open."_

_What should we do?_

_"Send your sisters to see if they can find this person…and kill him."_

* * *

Chusai leaned against the wall for a moment, wiping sweat off her forehead. Grumpily, she doubted Link had to fight every enemy in that castle, all those years ago. After the rebellion had been quashed with no sign of any further resistance for a year, the security had been relaxed.

Suddenly she felt a strange prickling, as if in the path of a lightning strike. She jumped aside just in time to dodge an arrow aimed for her heart. She held her shield protectively in front of her, sword at the ready, scanning the room. She could see no one, but strange laughter echoed softly throughout.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Such strong words for a trespasser," the voice of a woman with a Gerudo accent hissed.

Quickly Chusai drew her bow and loosed an arrow toward the voice. "Silly woman," another, higher voice taunted. "You spent over a year among the Gerudo and you forgot how they can throw their voice?"

Chusai did not recognize the speakers. "Who are you?"

The slightest rustle, like the blowing of a single autumn leaf, reached Chusai's ears. She leaped aside, but not before the blade of a scimitar grazed her arm. A tall, heavily built woman stood in front of her, weapon upraised, a vengeful grin on her face. "Hello, Chusai Ordana. You don't remember me? I remember you." Before Chusai could react, she slammed into her and held her up against the wall. "Chusai Ordana, the fickle whore, giving her strength to whomever is in power at the time."

Chusai grabbed the woman's shoulders and brought her right leg behind the woman's right leg. She jerked her leg backward and shoved her attacker forward and downward, slamming her on her back and delivering a punch to her nose before jumping away.

Another woman, thinner and shorter, appeared before her. "The Kando hand-fighting must be as good as it sounds, if it can bring down Zuma."

"Kill her, Maati," Zuma spluttered, blood running from her nose. Maati swung her sword forward, but Chusai deflected it easily and knocked Maati off-balance with a well-placed kick.

Zuma chuckled. "Still too weak to kill human beings, eh, Chusai? That's too bad…"

"Where is my son?" Chusai demanded.

"You mean the Prince of Hyrule?" Maati gave her a crooked smile. "Catching up with his lost father, of course. Do you really think we'd give you specifics?"

Chusai flung a curse at the both of them and bolted from the room.

The pair responded with a high, ululating call that echoed throughout the stone walls of the castle. Arrows whistled past as Chusai raced through the castle, three, four, five, six Gerudo women appearing around and behind her. In addition, an onslaught of dark knights came barreling down a set of stairs in front of her.

Chusai dug into her pocket and retrieved three black balls. Positioning them between her fingers, she flung them in three different directions. Choking black smoke billowed throughout the room as they hit the floor. Hearing the frustrated yells of the women behind her, Chusai dodged one dark knight and drove her sword into another. She fought her way up the staircase, slicing, parrying, blocking.

An arrow clipped her ear, and she heard the women racing up the stairway. She dodged the last two knights and sprinted into the next room. She ran as fast as she could toward the throne room, stopping only when a strong enemy blocked her path, even though she had no idea what she would do when she got there. She had no other option but to run.

An arrow buried itself in the back of her lower leg, and the piercing pain as it tore the muscle forced her to her knees. She twisted and pulled – as she had learned all those years ago – and threw the bloody arrow aside. But the damage had been done; she could only run two-thirds as fast.

Three rooms from her destination, another arrow struck her in the upper thigh. She fell and clawed at it like a wounded animal, but before she could work it free, Maati leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Chusai's neck.

Chusai rolled over on her back and kicked up, sending Maati flying. She jumped to her feet in time to deliver a roundhouse kick to Neru, the torn muscle sending blinding pain through her leg. She stood in a defensive position as the women formed a wide but ever-tightening circle around her.

"Idiots," she snapped. "None of you would be alive today if it wasn't for me. I was the only one in the kingdom that wanted to show the Gerudo any mercy!"

Zuma pointed an accusing finger. "You helped the Hylian kill our father. We wouldn't have spent our lives starving if you had stayed loyal to him!"

"I was never on his side to begin with!" Chusai snarled. "I only did what my Princess ordered me to do!"

"That's not how _he_ tells it," Olai sniggered, and the rest of them burst into laughter, exchanging a series of crude remarks.

Chusai flushed. "Your father was an accomplished liar," she muttered. "He built his entire kingdom on lies, so it's no wonder that it fell."

"Wrong, Chusai." Zuma's scimitar flashed in the firelight. "He simply made a mistake in putting too much trust in the descendant of the one who cursed our people."

The entire ring jumped her at once. Chusai's sword flashed as she spun in a circle, but strong hands grasped her wrist and wrenched it from her. She felt herself forced to her knees, fists pounding her in the stomach and across the face.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" The assault ceased instantly, and Chusai's head jerked up as she heard the familiar voice.

"Ogadai!" she cried in relief and joy as he ran toward her. "Ogadai, you're all right!"

He pulled her from his sisters and embraced her. "Mother…I'm so glad I found you."

"Ogadai…" Her eyes flooded with tears. "I was afraid I'd never see you again." She flinched as he held her tighter, aggravating her wounds. "Ogadai…could you loosen up a bit…"

To her horror, Ogadai's head bent down and a terrifyingly familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Hello, Chusai. It's been a long time."

She strained back with all her might. "Let me go!"

He did so with a thin smile, and she fell back into the grasp of the women, who held her arms behind her back. Chusai fixed her eyes on Ogadai with an expression of pure venom, speaking not to him but the ghost inside. _"Give me back my son!"_

"_Our_ son, Chusai," Ganondorf replied calmly. "And don't worry, he's right here."

"It's all right, Mother," said Ogadai.

Chusai eyed him suspiciously. "So now you shift your attention to Ogadai. What lies have you told _him_?" she demanded of Ganondorf.

"No lies, nothing you yourself do not know. Actually, he got most of his information from Namu," Ganondorf told her. "He stopped in the desert before he came here, and she told him everything…the Blood Curse, your Princess' orders, your sudden departure."

"Mother, why didn't you ever tell me I had sisters and aunties?" Ogadai asked, his voice soft and hurt.

"They're not your family!" she snapped, eliciting angry hisses from the women. "You don't belong here. Ogadai, come home. Junsun and Maline and the others are worried about you."

He frowned. "Why do I belong there? Nobody does. It's called a refugee's village for a reason."

"What makes you think you belong _here?_" She scowled at the hated black armor he wore, the same as what she remembered but built specially for him.

"When Zelda left her throne and shut herself in her room, you and Father…"

"_Father?_" Chusai's voice was harsh, cold, and mocking.

"Yes, Father." Ogadai felt an irrational anger rising within him, a growing flame that had sparked into life when she denied his connection to his sisters. He felt as if she were attacking _him_, condemning _him_, because of the blood ties none of them could deny. "You and Father ruled this country for over a year, its effective leaders. This is where I belong. Namu said I broke the Blood Curse. I am the uniting force of the two peoples."

Chusai's eyes narrowed, and her voice dropped to a slow, contemplative level. "So _that's_ your angle, is it?" she demanded of Ganondorf. "A load of silly ideology that you never plan to follow through? Neither of you belong on that throne, and Din will turn to ice before you do anything useful for both our peoples."

"Why do you insist that I stay a farmer in a beggar's town?" Ogadai demanded. "You said I should follow my father's example. Well, he turned out not to be a farmer but a king. Why did _you_ lie to _me_?"

Chusai unleashed a blast of rage. "_He killed my family!_" She twisted in the womens' arms, desperately trying to break free. "My mother, father, and brother, right in front of me! He's not fit to call himself your father!"

Ogadai regarded her steadily. "Then why am I here?"

"What?"

The anger inside him began to show on his face. "My existence wasn't an accident. You weren't forced. Why do you deny what is part of me?" He took a step forward, his hands clenching. "Are you ashamed of me, Mother? Do you regret me?"

Chusai's eyes widened as she finally saw the trap set for her. "No, no, Ogadai! You are my son and I love you…"

"What do I represent to you, Mother? A moment of weakness? Kinship you later decided to regret? Is that why you wouldn't tell Zelda why you were leaving?" His voice rose in anger. "You didn't want to admit to her that you formed a bond with her enemy?"

"I didn't have any real choice!" she shouted back. "It was that, or complete isolation!"

Ogadai's body shook. "Why did you lie to the other refugees about me? Were you afraid of what _they _would think, a bunch of half-starved villagers?"

She shook her head wildly. "No, Ogadai, I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"Hurt how?" His voice rang throughout the room now, drowning her out. "You were a _warrior!_ What could anyone in that village do to _either_ of us? Why did you hide your identity as well? Why wouldn't you teach me how to fight like you? _He_ taught you a great deal of what you know. Do you deny it?"

Tears filled Chusai's eyes, and she lowered her head. "I…cannot…"

With a sweeping gesture he indicated everyone in the room, his voice slightly calmer. "Why do you deny your nieces? Every one of us here, we are all family. Why should I be forced to choose between my mother, and my father and sisters?"

Chusai noticed the flash of light on his hand as he spoke. Her ire returning, she said in a low voice, "Do you think your father truly loves you, Ogadai? Do you know that the keeper of the Triforce of Power is immortal?" She bared her teeth in an animal's snarl. "Tell me, is there any point to the heir of a king who never dies?"

Here Ganondorf spoke. "Actually, Chusai, I intend to create my own body…the Triforce will stay with Ogadai."

Startled, Chusai demanded, "What? How do you plan to do that? Only the Goddesses can create a human being from nothing."

"Exactly." Ogadai kneeled down and Ganondorf looked her in the eyes. "I have no desire to spend the rest of eternity inside my son's body. Among other things, it would probably give him an Oedipus complex." The women laughed, but Chusai said nothing. "Once I acquire the other two pieces of the Triforce, I can do so…among other things."

"And how do you plan to do _that?_"

"Easy." He didn't bat an eye. "_You're_ going to get them for me. Or you'll never see your son again."

Her eyes widened, and she lunged forward. "_No!_ Ogadai, why are you letting him do this?"

"You'll do it, won't you, Mother?" Ogadai asked brightly. "I know you don't want to trust him, but you can trust me, can't you? I was _born_ to lead this country and unite the two peoples. It is my true purpose in life. Isn't that why you agreed to help break the Blood Curse?"

"He'll kill them!" She strained back and forth, pulling apart congealed blood on her wounds, causing them to bleed anew. "Are you out of your _mind_? Kill the Princess of Hyrule and her Hero?"

"Who is more important, your son or the Princess who betrayed you?" Ogadai snapped.

"She didn't…she didn't betray…"

"Then where is she now?" Ogadai's voice rose once more. "Where was she seventeen years ago? Where was she when you needed her?"

Her reply stuck in her throat in shock. She fell to her knees and lowered her head, a single tear splattering onto the floor.

Ogadai addressed his sisters. "Bring her to Zelda's Tower. Give her anything she needs, food or medicine, but don't let her leave the room."

Chusai's cries echoed throughout the hallways as the women pulled her away. "_No! Ogadai! OGADAI!"_

Ogadai addressed the voice inside his head. _Do you think we were too hard on her?_

"_No. You know as well as I do how stubborn your mother can be. She'll come around in time."_

_I don't want to hurt her…but she made me so angry…_

"_Chusai was raised to believe her entire purpose in life was to fulfill others' wishes. She finds it hard to admit when she does something for herself."_

_How long will it take for her to change her mind?_

"_It may take a while…but I'm sure we can find a way to speed it along…"_


	19. Will of Gods, Will of Man

The horse's hooves pounded on the packed ground as it traversed the baked land, carrying two lone travelers on its back. As it approached the first Gerudo checkpoint, the front rider raised his hand in a salute to the guards, who responded in like kind.

As Link and Zelda rode up to the checkpoint, one of the two women hailed him. "What news?"

"We need to see the Council immediately," Zelda told her. "Ganondorf has returned."

"Indeed? That's not news." Before either of them could react, the second woman brought her halberd high over her head and smashed it down.

Link blocked it with his sword just in time, then turned it aside as the other one swept her weapon in an arc. Zelda struck the rump of the already-spooked horse and it reared up, kicking out with its front legs. Link pulled the reins hard to the left and the horse bolted off the way they had come.

"His influence has spread to the Gerudo already," Zelda yelled to Link in the screaming wind.

"He must have contacted his daughters somehow, faster than we could ride," he yelled back. "Do you think the Council has sided with him?"

"I doubt it. If we're lucky, they have left the Gerudo lands and are in hiding somewhere in Hyrule. If not…"

Link nodded. He knew what she wanted to say. Hoping Namu and the others were still alive, he called back, "Where should we start looking?"

"The last place you'd expect to find a Gerudo. Zora's Domain!"

* * *

"Yes, I did offer Namu and her people shelter here," the Zora King told them. "They are hidden in the dry caverns in the higher parts of our lands." He frowned, his forehead creasing deeply. "Namu says that Ganondorf has returned somehow. Is this true?"

Zelda nodded. "He has possessed the body of his son."

"His son?" the King's already bulging, fishlike eyes started even further out of his head. "But I thought the Gerudo only had one male born every hundred years."

"It's a long story," Link sighed, "and we don't have a lot of time. Could you tell us where we can find the Council, please?"

Two hours later, Namu welcomed them into the large cave in the mountains where the Council had taken refuge. Her face drawn, she offered the Hylian Princess the only chair. "I'm sorry. It seems I misjudged Ogadai's character."

Zelda shook her head. "Ganondorf is skilled at exploiting other peoples' weaknesses. You are not to blame, and Ogadai is not either…" her face darkened. "Though I'm not sure what role he will play in this, and his future is clouded in my vision."

Link fingered the hilt of his sword, not wanting to think of the possibility either, but knowing that they would likely need to make hard choices in the future. "Ganondorf took the body of an innocent person on purpose. He's counting on us to refuse to harm Ogadai…but in the end…"

No one spoke for several moments. Finally, Namu asked hopefully, "Have either of you heard from Chusai?"

Both Hylians shook their heads. "Last we heard, she had been cursed by Ganondorf," Zelda told her. "Though it is likely that the curse was lifted when Ganondorf shifted his attention to Ogadai. It is likely we will see her before this is over."

Nabooru spoke up. "We must intercept her, if we can. There is no doubt that Ganondorf will exploit his ties to the two of them for his own advantage."

Link nodded. "I will start patrolling the border, and try to find her."

"In the meantime," Zelda said, "We must think of a strategy to counter Ganondorf…and spare Ogadai if we can."

* * *

Once the door to the tower room had slammed shut, and Chusai was certain no one could hear her, she let the tears fall.

So much effort, so much suffering, for so many years…for nothing.

She thought she had brought Ogadai far enough away from Hyrule's influence for him to be safe. And yet, she had still locked the doors every night, not to keep out robbers or murderers; but as a subconscious attempt to keep the bond of blood from following her, creeping into the inn during the dead at night, trying to steal her child like the faceless vampires of Kando legend. Seventeen years of looking over her shoulder, attempting to think of every possible way to sever Ogadai's connections to his dark heritage…forbidding him to fight, giving him a new identity, hoping he would be content with the friends made in his small community.

It was like trying to hold back a crack in a huge dam with a tiny, worn bandage.

When she had awoken upon the breaking of the curse, she knew that her worst fear, her worst nightmare had come true. In a panic she had ridden back to her homeland, only to find she was too late. And now her own son, his mind poisoned by his father, had shut her away in the hated tower where the other person to whom she had dedicated her life had abandoned her.

But after that initial emotional outburst, Chusai had returned to her senses. She was older now, and wiser. The only reason she had missed the trap set for her was because her fear had gotten in the way.

Someone knocked at the door, and opened it. Chusai lifted her head to see the youngest of the Gerudo women enter with an armful of medicine and bandages. She smiled at Chusai, but Chusai did not return it. "So which one are you?"

"I am Naomai, daughter of Namu."

Chusai scowled. "Daughter of Namu and Ganondorf, you mean."

Naomai nodded, and set the medical supplies down on the floor. Bringing her face close to Chusai's, she said softly, "I am not allied with my father. My mother sent me with my sisters as a pair of eyes for her."

Chusai snorted and turned away. "Do you think I'm stupid enough not to see Ganondorf's manipulations by now?"

Smiling slightly, Naomai said, "Mother said you'd react that way. She trusted me with a piece of information only she and you would know." Leaning closer, she whispered, "Mother knows it was you who knocked her unconscious during the siege on the castle." Chusai's head jerked up. "She said nothing because she knew you did it to protect her, both from you and from the Hylian rebels."

Stunned, Chusai could say nothing for several moments. Finally she lowered her head. "Your mother is a wise woman…more so than I ever gave her credit for."

Naomai smiled. She picked up her supplies and began tending to Chusai's wounds. "My mother and the rest of the Council fled the Gerudo compound when Ganondorf called to me and my sisters. I will bring you to them at the first opportunity. I'll have to ask you to wait here until I do."

Chusai nodded. "Of course."

Naomai cut the last bandage, replaced her supplies in their box, and stood. "Hang on, Chusai. You are not alone this time."

* * *

It was past midnight when he arrived at her door, but Chusai was still awake.

She turned from the window to look at him, a scowl on her face. "Do you think that being a ghost allows you to float into peoples' rooms unbidden? Or is asking politely no longer a concern now that you have what you wanted?"

Ganondorf smiled slightly. "You haven't changed much, Chusai."

"Where is my son?"

"Somewhere safe from your influence." He stepped closer, phantom feet not making a sound on the hard stone floor. "I've come to ask what you think of my request. It's up to you, of course, if you wish to choose Zelda over your son. You should realize by now that nothing you do will change your fate."

Chusai regarded him with watchful, carefully expressionless eyes. It was one thing to recognize a trap; quite another to find a way out of it. But the years had granted her wisdom, and she knew if she examined her cage a little more closely, she might be able to find a weak spot. She had one final trick up her sleeve; a weapon of last resort Zelda had forbidden her from using when she served the Crown. She could only use it under very specific conditions.

"It is a critical decision to make, so if you came for an answer tonight, you'll be disappointed," she said steadily.

"Oh?" Ganondorf's semi-transparent face registered surprise. "Is it really that difficult to choose between a mistress who could not protect you, and your only son?"

Chusai lifted her chin. "I will always choose Ogadai," she said firmly. "It is his future that I must decide."

"Ogadai will not return to that dusty town of squatters. Do you not realize that? His heart and soul are bound to higher things."

"You are asking me to condemn him to one of two types of slavery. Either as host to a parasite, or puppet to a tyrant."

His eyes flashed with impatience. "I have already told you that Ogadai will inherit this land…I will not keep it from him. Though I can understand why you would not believe me."

Carefully, Chusai inched closer and closer to her objective. "What is this all about, then, if you don't plan to rule forever? Vengeance upon the boy who killed you? The country that rejected you? Or are you just a restless specter, determined to cause trouble to the living because your own life was cut off too short?" Her voice rose. "Just what is it that you _want_?"

He said nothing for a moment, and Chusai feared that she had pushed too far. Finally, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "The same thing every person wants, Chusai. To remake the world in their image. Only I actually have the power to do so…or I will, if you act as you should."

Chusai scoffed. "You mean, to become gods? No, I think it's only you who wants that."

"The two things are different." He regarded her calmly, seriously. "All people impose their will upon their surroundings, to better support their world and how they feel it should be. Parents raise their children to follow their customs, their values. Farmers rework the land, forcing it to bear the fruit _they_ choose to harvest. Kings and queens control their kingdoms as they see fit, and their personalities are reflected in their countries' histories." He nodded once, looking into her eyes. "You, Chusai, have done this ever since we met. First you attempted to stop the changes destined for Hyrule. When that didn't work, you approached me late one night, asking to be included. But circumstances changed yet again, so you took your son far from Hyrule so you could impose you will on him there. When he veered away from the path you set for him, you came after him. And here you are."

Chusai shook her head. "That's not true."

"No?" Ganondorf sighed again, this time out of pity. "You are his mother, you raised him, and yet you did not see the changes in his heart as he grew up?"

"This isn't all Ogadai," Chusai snapped. "You've corrupted him, brainwashed him…"

He shook his head. "Your own personality is reflected in him as well. Are _you_ the type of person to live your life happily in a refugee village? No. You were fighting every day that you lived there…fighting to keep Ogadai away from me." He gave her a knowing look. "The shadow of Hyrule still touched the both of you. One day he would return…and so would you."

Chusai folded her arms and shut her eyes. "So this is what you've been doing all this time? Building some kind of twisted utopia?"

"You have to admit there are elements of it that appeal to you as well, Chusai. That is why Ogadai came so easily. You, too, were angered by the treatment of the Gerudo by your people. You _wanted_ to break the Blood Curse. You wanted to call them niece, and for them to call you aunt."

She opened her eyes, dark slits burning with fire. "Only after you killed my own people."

For the first time, a hint of regret passed across his face, a barely imperceptible shadow. "Yes, I admit, that was a mistake on my part. I underestimated you, thought you would be easy to break. Originally the role of Lieutenant was the only one I had planned for you." A strange expression of pride replaced it. "But you rose to every occasion beautifully. Even if Zelda had not departed, I would have chosen you to lift the Blood Curse."

Chusai didn't conceal the look of disgust on her face. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He shrugged, his expression indiscernible once more. "I take what I want, Chusai. There's not really any grand motive or anything behind it. Truth be told, I would have been content with things as they were just before the Hero's arrival…King, Queen, and Prince, presiding over a united Hyrule."

"United by force."

"Sometimes, Chusai, that is the only way to do things. As bodyguard to the Ruler of Hyrule, you should know that." With a tired expression, he nodded to her and walked back the way he came. "I shall come back tomorrow night, and every night after that…until you give me your answer."

"Lovely," Chusai muttered as he disappeared. As she looked around the dark room, she hoped Naomai would be able to help her leave, just as Zelda, did from this place.

* * *

Ogadai lay on the bed, hands clasped behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He had been instructed to stay behind as his father spoke with his mother. At first he had refused, stating that he wasn't a child and should have a say in whatever the two decided. But in the end, he wanted a moment to himself, to mull over things without his father looking over his shoulder.

The issue of his mother's family bothered him. He couldn't remember what Namu said, specifically – there had been just too much information for him to absorb at once – but his mother and father gave conflicting accounts of the event. Ganondorf made it sound as if his mother's family had simply been caught in the conflict, an all-too-familiar story in the Refugee Village. But Chusai's words made it sound as if Ganondorf had executed them himself…as Chusai looked on.

Ogadai was not naïve. But he was lacking in information, and evidence. And as much as he hated to admit it, he – like any child – did not like the idea that his parents despised each other. A small, innocent part of him wanted to believe that his mother was simply being stubborn, and his father would straighten everything out for the three of them, to finally live together as a family.

But his experiences pointed toward a very different conclusion, and Ogadai was not the type of person to hide from the truth.

He sat up, and ran his hand over the Triforce mark he bore. Ever since that first short explanation, Ganondorf had not revealed any more information about the sacred relic to Ogadai. The little else he knew came from his Hylian friends – the three goddesses, their names, and what they represented.

Tracing the pattern with his hand, he considered its source. The Triforce of Power had belonged to Din. If he commanded her power, shouldn't he be able to speak to her? He had scoffed at his friends for their prayers to the Goddesses, since they never seemed to listen, but he had a direct connection burned right on his hand.

Feeling foolish, Ogadai crossed his legs and folded his arms in front of him as he'd seen his friends do. To concentrate on the task at hand, he imagined Junsun speaking to him just before training. _Focus, Ogadai…relax, and focus your mind…_

_Din, Goddess of Hyrule…creator of the Triforce of Power…please, hear my prayer…_

To his surprise, he felt an odd sensation around him, as if the air were shifting to accommodate some great mass. He felt a strange pressure, and then his eyes flew open as a light, ethereal voice addressed him. "What do you wish, child?"

A young woman stood there, dressed in flowing robes of crimson, gold, and brown. She had literally flaming red hair, and her eyes burned with a fierce light that mirrored that of the stars. Ogadai's voice stuck in his throat.

The Goddess seemed amused. "Keeper of my Power, is there something you would ask of me?"

"W-well…" Ogadai sputtered, "My mother and father are fighting, you see, and…"

"Simple mortal matters are of no importance to me."

Ogadai frowned, but plucked up his courage again. "No, you don't understand. My father wants to be King of Hyrule…my mother doesn't want him to exist it all, it seems. And I don't know what to do…"

She cocked her head with a quizzical look. "Do? What is there to do? You are the Keeper of Power. Whatever you like, can be done."

"But I don't want to do just anything," Ogadai blurted. "How do I know what's right?"

"Right?" Din shook her head. "Power is not concerned over 'right' and 'wrong'. It is a tool that has no use for morals. Those must come from the wielder."

Ogadai scowled inside. Perhaps he should have called upon the Goddess of Wisdom instead…though he had the distinct impression that doing so would have insulted Din. "But…there's so much at stake here. The world you've created is so beautiful…I don't want to break it."

With a slightly amused smile, Din asked, "So then…what _do_ you want?"

He thought for a while. "I want Hyrule to be united…for the Hylians and Gerudo to be treated equally among one another. But somehow I don't think my father really plans to do that." He waited for her to reply. When she didn't, he added, "Well? How can I do that?"

She raised her hand. "As I said before, Power alone will not help you decide that. It is merely the means to achieve it, combined with Courage and Wisdom."

"I know…I have to unite the Triforce to unite the country. But I don't think my father is going about that the right way, either. I don't think Link or Zelda should have to die…or anyone else, for that matter."

"No one can tell you what to do, not even us Goddesses," Din said gravely. "You are the master of your own destiny. It is up to you what your future will bring."

"But how do I know I'm choosing the right path?" Ogadai demanded. "What if I'm doing what I think is right, but I'm really screwing everything up?"

"Follow your heart, child. Your destiny is intertwined with your own feelings and actions. If your heart tells you that you are on the wrong path, you must turn around and set things right."

Ogadai sat still for a very long time. "I think I understand."

Din moved her head ever so slightly. "Someone approaches…"

Like a candle going out, she disappeared. Ogadai looked up to see Ganondorf's ghostly form. He gazed benevolently down at his son. "Your mother is still being stubborn," he said. "But she will come around in time."

Ogadai nodded uneasily. The ghost bowed. "May I return, my son?"

"Of course."

But when the ghost entered Ogadai's body again, it sensed a change. "There is a part of your mind that is closed to me, my son. Is something troubling you?"

"No, I…" Ogadai thought fast. "I was thinking about the future…you know, the person I would like to have by my side…and I'd like to keep those thoughts private, if you don't mind," he added defensively.

The ghost fell silent for a split second, then laughed uproariously. "Yes, of course. I'd forgotten about such things."

Ogadai sighed in relief, then decided to wait patiently for the next chance for him to have his mind to himself.


	20. Flashes of the Past

"You take that back!"

Ogadai stood with his fists clenched and lower jaw jutting out, trying to look as menacing as a ten-year-old possibly could. "You better take back what you said, right now, or else!"

"Or else what?" The skinny, scabby Kando boy with the shaved head laughed. "You'll fight me? Oh, wait, that's right…your _mommy_ won't let you."

The little knot of Kando boys, each one rake-thin with clothes of little more than rags, stood in a semi-circle around Ogadai. Maline sat sniffling next to her friend, tying the head back onto her makeshift doll with a bit of twine. But the doll was no longer the reason for the standoff between Ogadai and the Kando gang.

Ogadai brandished his tattooed fist. "I'm as much a Kando as any of you! Just because a bunch of mangy dogs like you haven't ever seen my crest, doesn't mean my clan doesn't exist!"

Amid guffaws from his flunkies, the leader sneered, "You're not a real Kando if you don't fight. You're not any more a Kando than your prissy, weak, Hylian _mommy_…"

Suddenly Ogadai saw red. He pulled his arm back and split his knuckle to the bone on the boy's front teeth, his blood rising in satisfaction as he felt them shift back in the gums. As their leader fell to the ground, hand over his mouth, the rest of the pack jumped Ogadai. Maline jumped up and ran back to the main road of Refugee Village, screaming.

Pummeled by fists and feet, Ogadai struggled to the surface of the mob and fought back, punching, kicking, biting, gouging, pulling tufts of hair out of heads. A strange new feeling erupted in him, delighting in hearing cries of pain as he beat down those who threatened him and Maline.

Abruptly someone pulled him out of the hullabaloo. He felt himself being tossed roughly aside and looked up to see his mother, Asana, laying out over the little gang with a switch. "Seven against one, eh? Little monsters. Only cowards fight in gangs!"

"You'd know all about cowards," the leader spat out with a mouthful of blood. Incensed, Ogadai ran to his mother's side but she pushed him back. "That's right, I know 'em when I see 'em. Now get out of here!"

They darted off. Ogadai opened his mouth to speak, but Asana spoke first. "What in the name of the Goddesses do you think you're doing?"

Indignant, Ogadai held his injured hand and shouted, "They broke Maline's doll! I was only defending her!"

She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back toward home. "It doesn't matter what it was about. No fighting under any circumstances!"

His face turning crimson, Ogadai demanded, "Why did you let him say you're a coward? Why didn't you beat him up?"

"His opinion doesn't matter," Ogadai insisted, calming down slightly. "He's just a stupid, half-starved kid. He'll probably be dead in a few years. There's no point in wasting energy worrying about something like that."

Ogadai switched from yelling to sulking. "They said I wasn't a real Kando because I didn't fight."

"Despite how the country's been the past few years, the Kando aren't all about fighting."

Ogadai's temper rose again. "Well, what were they about then? They asked about my crest and when I couldn't tell them anything about our clan, they called me a liar. None of this would have happened if you told me more about Father's clan!"

She let go of his ear, but grabbed his uninjured wrist as she pulled him up the stairs into the inn. "It doesn't matter. His clan's gone. They were just farmers, like the Elani and Utusa clans."

Ogadai wrenched his hand out of Asana's grasp. "He was my father! Why don't you ever tell me anything about my father?"

"It doesn't matter! _He_ doesn't matter! He's dead!" Asana whirled round and shouted so loud Ogadai covered his ears.

Tears filled Ogadai's eyes. "Why did you marry him if you don't care that he's dead? Didn't you love him? Don't you love _me_?"

Asana's face blanched. "Ogadai…of course I…"

"Well, I don't love you! I hate you!" Before she could protest, Ogadai fled up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut.

He kicked a hole in one of the walls, cracked one of the legs on his bed, and shredded his pillow, sending goose feathers flying. After venting all his rage, he collapsed on the bed, tears in his eyes.

_I don't hate you, Mother. I love you. I know you love me. But why won't you tell me where I come from? What my father was like? Was he tall or short? Smart? Funny? Where did you first meet? Do I look like him? If he were alive today, would he teach me how to ride a horse? Would he be proud to have me as a son?_

Sniffling, Ogadai wrapped some of the shredded pillowcase around his bleeding, throbbing knuckles. He was still just a child at heart and he hated it. If he was grown up, he could protect his mother, and all his friends. He could find a better place for everyone to live, where they wouldn't have to worry about rationing food or wandering Kando raiders.

He heard a light knock at his door. "Ogadai, can I come in?"

"Go away!" he yelled, still mad.

The door opened and Asana entered anyway. Ogadai folded his arms and turned away. He could feel her eyes on him, the hole in the wall, the goose feathers everywhere. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ogadai…I'm sorry about what I said. I was angry…" she paused. "Ogadai, I don't want you fighting because that's what got your father killed in the end."

Ogadai turned to face her. "My father was a fighter?" He'd imagined he'd have to be in order to save Asana from rival Kando, but he'd never been sure.

"Yes…a very good one."

"Even though he was a farmer?"

"Anyone can learn to fight, Ogadai."

Ogadai scratched his head. "So why'd he die? Was he stupid or something?"

"No, he was very intelligent. He…" Asana narrowed her eyes, an indescribable expression on her face, as if attempting to explain something better left unsaid. "He often fought the wrong people for the wrong reasons. It's not something you'll understand right now."

Ogadai fingered one of the feathers. "Are you mad at him? Because he left us?"

Asana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes…yes, I guess you could say I'm angry with him. But…you're too young to understand why."

Moaning, Ogadai complained, "That's what adults always say when they don't want kids to know something."

She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Ogadai. I know you won't understand the truth at this point in time. But I promise I'll tell you when you're older." She laid her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "All you have to know right now is that I am your mother and I love you, and I always will." She examined his hand. "Come on, I'll wrap that up for you. There'll be gamebird soup tonight, a traveler brought one in for payment."

Ogadai dried his eyes. "Okay."

They spent the rest of the night cheerily, with hot spicy soup and candies Asana brought up from deep in the cellars of the inn. The man who paid in food gave a long, exciting account of his travels; and at both his and Ogadai's request, Asana recited ballads from her homeland.

* * *

Ogadai sighed as he poured cold water over his soapy head, washing up as slowly as possible in one of the few places he was allowed to keep his mind to himself. _So much makes sense now…she saw me attack those kids and was afraid I'd become another Usurper King. But I was defending Maline…just as she defended Zelda._

_It does explain why she never wanted to talk about him. The whole story about him being a Kando farmer was a lie. But why was she so angry, back then and now? I still don't know the answer. Did Father really trick her, or did she just regret her decision when he was dethroned?_

_I wish I hadn't found out about it this way. I wish she had told me from the beginning. It would have been shocking, embarrassing even, but at least I wouldn't have been consumed with the need to know._

Ogadai stepped out of the bath and toweled himself dry. He dressed and stepped into his bedroom, where the ghost waited.

For once, the specter was not eager to re-enter his body. "I've been speaking to your mother, and I think if you talk to her, she might agree to the mission I've given her," Ganondorf said.

Ogadai's heart leaped. Finally, some privacy! The small child inside him rejoiced at the thought of Chusai finally cooperating. And yet, a tiny alarm bell went off in the back of his mind, warning him that his father knew about his desire for freedom.

His sister guards stood at attention as he and the ghost approached. One of them unlocked the door, and Ogadai stepped inside, his father close behind.

Chusai, staring out the window, turned around with a frown. "Why are you back so…" Her eyes lit up, and she embraced her son. "Ogadai!"

Ogadai said nothing; he hadn't realized until then how much he had missed his mother's embrace. Pulling himself free, he said, "Mother, I know you don't want to do this, but…I'm getting tired of playing host for Father. Can't you help him get his own body?"

Chusai shot an accusing glance at Ganondorf. "I had a feeling you'd try something like this sooner or later," she snapped, then turned back to Ogadai. "Listen, I don't think you understand the problem. He's not going to trust me to do it myself…he's going to send your sisters along with me. The other two Bearers will fight to the death to keep their pieces." Seeing Ogadai's frown, she said, "Ogadai, listen to me. I would never choose them over you. But how would you feel if I asked you to kill one of your childhood friends?"

Ogadai blinked. He had never thought of it that way. "But Mother…you probably killed people while protecting Zelda. Father deserves a proper body."

She flinched. "This is true…but there has to be some way to take the pieces without killing them." She turned to Ganondorf. "Can't they be captured alive, and you use some magic to take it from them? They're not really any threat to you without the pieces, are they?"

Ogadai watched Ganondorf's eyes flick from Chusai to himself. Suddenly he realized what his mother was doing. She had shifted the blame of failure from her to him. Ogadai could sense his father's irritation, bubbling just below the surface.

"It is certainly possible," Ganondorf said hesitantly. "But as you stated…they will fight to the death…"

"I don't see what's wrong with a knock over the head," Chusai pressed. "Or a sleeping spell, or something. Didn't the Gerudo once use paralysis darts in war?"

Ganondorf scowled. "Fine. I'll instruct my daughters to refrain from deadly force." He pointed angrily at Chusai. "But before you go, I will place a tracking spell on you. If you try to run off and warn them, I will know."

Ogadai thought his mother would be angry, but instead he saw a look of satisfaction flick across her face. "That's fair, I suppose."

Ganondorf met her gaze. "Remember…it's in your best interests to complete this task as soon as possible. If I stay in Ogadai's body too long, his soul will begin to merge with my own…"

The smallest flick of panic crossed Chusai's face. It slowly began to dawn on Ogadai that the two were still engaged in a game of wits which had gone on for years.

The ghost turned and exited. "Come, my son. Visiting time is over."

* * *

Zelda rolled up the final scroll containing the signatures of the Gerudo Council and the Hylian Royalty. At last, the truce had been completed.

She provided an escort for the Council members as they returned home; some of the Hylians still did not approve of the Usurper King's former allies "getting off scot-free," even though that was hardly an accurate description of the Gerudo's plight. As irritating as she found their raiding habits, Zelda understood the Gerudo relied on their unorthodox way of life to pay for necessities not found in the desert.

Chusai Ordana led the escort, and returned to the castle with a look of grim determination. Zelda heard her speak to the guard outside her chambers; so did Link, whom she had appointed as her new bodyguard.

He frowned, and she saw a little crease form between his eyebrows. He was, understandably, a little suspicious of her; and Zelda had noticed strange behavior from Chusai as well. Not all of it could be explained away by the understanding that Chusai had undoubtedly suffered as a centerpiece of the Usurper King.

At first, she had been simply stoic and dutiful, acting as a perfect ambassador between the two nations. Zelda appointed her as Captain of the Guard, a position she felt equaled that of the Princess' bodyguard. But Chusai acted aloof around her, Link, and the other Hylians in general; she seemed more relaxed around the Council, Namu especially.

As the talks dragged on, Chusai began arriving late in the mornings, stating she felt ill. Zelda had periods of illness as well, for the stressful talks started early and sometimes went long into the night; but Chusai never seemed sick at any other time. After a few months the mysterious illness left as suddenly as it arrived; seemed nervous, and quick to temper, as if continually expecting something bad to happen. Zelda often wondered if Chusai resented Link taking her position.

Link stepped protectively closer to Zelda as Chusai entered. Chusai looked at them with her gaunt face and restless eyes. She bowed and said to Zelda, "Your Highness, may I speak with you alone?"

"We are alone," Zelda reminded her. Part of the role of bodyguard was to keep total confidentiality, and Zelda saw no reason why Link would not be capable of this.

Chusai's gaze hardened ever so slightly. "I mean just you and me," she said, casting a sideways look at Link. A sense of urgency seemed to hover around her.

Link, unfazed, said calmly, "Anything fit for the Princess' ears is fit for mine."

Zelda watched carefully as a flash of anger momentarily showed itself on Chusai's face. Link had mentioned his suspicions that Ganondorf's hold on Chusai had not completely disappeared; and though Zelda did not agree, it certainly would explain Chusai's odd behavior.

Chusai looked directly at Link as if trying to stare him down. "It is of a very personal matter," she stated, irritation rising in her voice.

Link stared right back. "You can be assured that I am not the gossiping type."

Zelda watched as Chusai struggled internally, wondering what it was that she needed to discuss. Finally Chusai's eyes narrowed and she said shortly, "It is of no importance," then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances. "What do you suppose that was about?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head. "I don't know…it would probably be safe for her to speak to you alone, but I don't really want to take any chances, not so soon after…"

Zelda nodded, a great weight on her heart. If Chusai had indeed been tainted by Ganondorf's shadow, she could only blame herself, even if her sacrifice was necessary…

* * *

Zelda sighed deeply, staring up at nothing, unable to see in the dark cavern. She, Link, and the Council slept on pallets in camp style, inside Zora's Domain. The cavern had little to offer besides shelter, though the Zora King was kind enough to deliver food.

_If only I had fulfilled her simple request_.

When the page had given her Namu's letter, a terrible feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. The letter confirmed her mistake. Chusai had felt too ashamed to speak to anyone except her trusted mistress. But Zelda hadn't trusted her, and Chusai was left to bear her burden alone.

_I'm such a fool. I didn't want to admit even to myself that such a thing could happen, to either of us. But even if I had spoken with her, what could be done? The child's heritage would be plain to see. Both would be ostracized, at least among the Hylians. As much as Chusai had bonded with the Gerudo, she likely would have resented me further if I asked her and her son to leave for the desert._

But if Ogadai had stayed, he would have been protected…we would have taken his piece, rebuilt the Triforce, and then none of this would have happened…

She rolled over, and heard Link speak next to her. "Can't sleep?" he asked softly.

"No…" she replied slowly. "I keep thinking about Chusai…if I'd only listened to what she wanted to say…"

Link said nothing for several moments. "You can't expect to make the right decision every time," he offered finally. "Triforce of Wisdom or not."

She smiled, but only briefly. "Link…what are we going to do if we can't separate Ogadai from his father?"

"Zelda, there's only one thing we can do."

"I don't want to face Chusai with that choice."

"I don't either…but there's not much else we can do…"

Zelda frowned. "Well…when we come across him again, if Chusai has joined us by that time…I want you to give her a chance."

He was silent for a good minute. "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

Naomai entered Chusai's room with her small tray of food, hurriedly putting it down on the floor. The Gerudo wore long, multi-layered cloaks during cool desert nights, and Naomai reached into the folds of hers, bringing out half of a spear and a long, flat device Chusai recognized as an atlatl.

"Thank the Goddesses you managed in time," Chusai said between mouthfuls as she wolfed down the food. "It got to the point where I had to say I agreed with his plan, and he wanted to start tomorrow…I knew you were almost done, but I couldn't be sure…"

Naomai tied a long length of thin rope around the spear, then placed it on the atlatl. Bringing her arm back, she threw the spear out into the darkness of the night, a satisfied look on her face as it buried itself in the wood of a lower tower's roof.

"There will be a horse for you at the Eastern Wall." Naomai spoke hurriedly and in hushed tones. "I will try to lure Ogadai to Atami village. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, like find you a decent weapon." She tied the other end of the rope to one of the torch holders, then handed Chusai a large knife.

"You've done more than enough." Chusai embraced Naomai. "Wish me luck."

"May the gods protect you."

Chusai took off her belt and threw it over the rope. Without looking back, she pushed off from the windowsill, and slid down rapidly and quietly. She struck the tower roof hard, but managed to climb down to the battlements and disappear into the night.

Naomai watched her leave, then untied the rope and let it fall. She placed the atlatl back in her cloak, picked up the tray, and left the room as if nothing had happened.


	21. Amani Village

The black horse's hooves pounded against the ground, the wind blowing back its mane as it galloped toward Zora's Domain, Chusai sitting tight in the saddle. The sunrise streaked red across the sky, but she had traveled far enough away from the castle not to be seen. Unfortunately, the evil creatures at the Dark King's call had multiplied like fleas, and pursued her blood just as eagerly.

Whipping out the short knife Naomai had given her, she hacked at the great, bat-like creature as it sank its needlelike teeth in her arm. Black blood spattered on her hand as it shrieked in rage, then pulled away and launched itself into the air.

A team of goblins waited at the bridge over Lake Hylia. Spurring her steed, Chusai ducked down behind its head , gripping her knife and shielding herself as best she could. The horse plowed through them, but not without injury; as it neighed in pain, Chusai fought to control it, her own leg bleeding from a deep gash.

She rode fast along the river, trying to avoid any possible enemies. As he ground grew rockier, interspersed with swampland, she began to breathe easier.

Finally she arrived, the horse gasping and lathered, to the entrance of Zora's Domain. The guard, a young Zora, held up his hand. "Who are you, and where do you intend to go, riding a horse of the Usurper King?"

She dismounted, placing her hand on the crest of her Hylian armor. "I am Chusai Ordana, former bodyguard of the Princess Zelda. I was told the Gerudo Council sheltered here."

He stumbled over himself in his eagerness to let her in. "Of course, Ms. Ordana. The Council has been waiting for you."

* * *

"Father, Chusai has escaped!"

"_What?_" both Ogadai and Ganondorf demanded; one voice furious, the other startled and fearful.

Naomai stopped just in front of him, gasping for breath, Idena and Neru on her heels. "I just went in to give her breakfast…she's gone!"

"Are you sure? When did you last see her?" Ganondorf shouted.

"Last night…"

Without another word, Ogadai ran through the castle and up the stairs to Zelda's tower. He scanned the room; there was no sign of her anywhere. Leaning out the window, he couldn't figure out how she had exited through, save for flying. It was a good hundred-foot drop at least. He did not know, of course, about the spear in the battlement roof; Naomai had removed it just after leaving the tower.

Naomai ran up behind him, three Wolfos behind her. "Father, if I may…I've trained these three to follow scent. May I…?"

Ogadai nodded. She led the three creatures to the bed, where they sniffed eagerly, wagging their bony tails.

"Come," Ganondorf ordered. "Even if Chusai has escaped on foot, she likely has a great lead on us. We'll go to the stables, then follow the trail on horseback."

The Wolfos bayed like hounds as they galloped out of the castle grounds, through the deserted town, and onto Hyrule Field. Ogadai could feel his father's ire, deep and hot, in the back of his head. _Father…you're not going to hurt her, are you?_

_"Not unless she forces my hand. We'll just have to tie her down this time,"_ the ghost replied with strained civility.

Troubled, Ogadai rode on, watching the Wolfos and Naomai ride ahead of them. Abruptly they left the field and plunged into the thicket, sharp undergrowth crackling beneath them and tree branches smacking him in the face.

After an eternity of branch-slapping, they emerged on the far side of a village cemetery. Ogadai felt a prickling from the ghost in the back of his mind, like a balled-up porcupine. Something about this place perturbed his father, but he wasn't talking.

The Wolfos sniffed and pawed at a set of graves near the middle, some of many that appeared to have been placed at the same time. Naomai dismounted and stared at the headstones. "Chusai must have stopped to look at these."

Ogadai dismounted and peered at the headstones. It had his same last name, as did the one next to it, and the one next to that. Mystified, he noticed all held the same date of death, as well as the surrounding headstones. He quickly did the math in his head and realized people from small children to the elderly had all died on the same day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ogadai saw Naomai make a barely perceptible signal to one of the Wolfos, which bayed loudly and darted off toward the town. Naomai motioned to Ogadai. "It's caught her scent again!"

Feeling as if his mind were stuffed with cotton, Ogadai followed her blindly into the village. At one time, perhaps, it had been quite prosperous; but those happy days were long gone now. Ivy grew wild over once-fine homes, some with a broken window or two and nothing but weeds in the gardens. The wooden remains of a platform in the town square, once used for bands or dances, lay rotting. Not a soul could be seen, though Ogadai could sense whatever people remained had barricaded themselves inside their homes at the sound of the Wolfos.

Naomai beckoned Ogadai toward a statue in the middle of the square, a winged woman bowed as if in prayer. Ogadai watched the Wolfos sniffing at the statue, and after a brief second look at the stone woman, bent down to read a tarnished bronze plaque:

_At this spot in Atami Village_

_22 people lost their lives by the blade of the Usurper King_

_As one of our own stood by, unable to stop him._

_May the Goddesses receive them and forgive her._

At the bottom the same date from the headstones stood out, stark in the cloudy light.

Ogadai's hair stood on end as his brain slowly absorbed this information; he felt his skin grow cold and clammy. Time seemed to stand still. Ogadai slowly raised his gaze to meet Naomai's, and she nodded in answer to his unspoken question.

A whisper in the back of his mind. _"Ogadai…"_

"You lied to me." Ogadai stood, his hand frozen against the cold stone of the statue. A tiny pinpoint of light came to life in his soul, then erupted into a massive explosion. _"YOU LIED TO ME!"_

_"Ogadai, that's enough. I don't expect you to understand why…"_

"LIAR!" Ogadai roared, and struck out at the Wolfos sniffing him, suddenly sick to see himself in the company of such creatures. "You killed them all! You made my mother watch it! _You sick bastard!"_ Ogadai fell to his knees and clutched his head as his voice broke, the Triforce mark on his hand glowing bright. "Get out of my head! _GET OUT!_"

Ogadai struggled to expel the ghost from his mind, focusing all his energy on banishing the dark force that had deceived him. He called upon the Triforce of Power, clutching at Din's gift to help him, praying to the Goddess to aid him.

But Ganondorf was much more experienced in the ways of the mind and the magic of the Triforce. Ogadai could feel a sinister shadow spreading itself around him and enveloping his mind, imprisoning him. He struggled, pushing hard, fighting with all the determination of a savage, starved animal.

Ogadai pulled at his hair and pounded his fists on the ground, like a man gone mad. Perverse yells in both voices erupted from his throat. His face twisted in a mask of agony, finally shutting his eyes tight with teeth bared, his fists clenched and sweat running down his face.

Then, finally, his face and body relaxed. He stood, breathing hard, slowly regaining his composure.

Naomai quickly stepped over to help him. "Are you all right, brother?"

He smiled. As quickly as a striking snake, he grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the statue. As she clutched the unyielding hand around her neck, Ganondorf snarled, "Ogadai has been sealed away, and in a short time will exist no more. Now, traitor daughter…_where is Chusai?"_

* * *

Zelda ran her hand over the lower half of the castle schematic for the twentieth time. "We really can't risk using those secret passages if we're not sure they're still secret!"

Link groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "There's going to be a measure of danger no matter what we do," he groaned.

"Even so, we have to ensure we take the least perilous route possible." Namu sat meditatively with her chin propped up on one hand.

Suddenly an excited shriek echoed throughout the cavern. "Namu! Chusai Ordana is here!"

"What?" Namu yelped in surprise and disbelief, then leaped to her feet. The entire Council ran to the entrance, nearly trampling the two Hylians, who followed behind at a slower pace.

Zelda stopped upon seeing Chusai standing there, in a long braid and Hylian armor, just as Zelda remembered her. The Gerudo crowded around her, thumping her on the back.

"So, you finally come back after all these years, eh?"

"Look at the lines on your face! You're so old!"

"You're thin as a rail! Is there a famine where you lived, too?"

Namu pushed them out of the way and embraced Chusai, tears running down both their faces. Neither said anything for several moments, then finally Namu whispered, "Welcome back, sister."

"Namu," Chusai breathed, her voice heavy with emotion. "Thank you for taking me back."

Letting go, Namu squeezed her friend's hands. "Eh, why would I not? We've been through so much, you and I…and will likely see much more before we die."

Seizing her chance, Zelda stepped forward uncertainly. "Chusai?" she said softly.

Chusai turned to her, all color draining from her face. Abruptly she dropped to her knees, head bowed. "Forgive me, Your Highness," she said in a strangled voice. "This is all my fault…if I had simply told you, told you what had transpired during the Usurper King's reign, none of this would have happened…"

"Rise, Chusai."

Chusai did as ordered, but kept her gaze down, unable to look directly at her former mistress. Zelda touched Chusai's face softly and lifted her chin gently to look her faithful servant in the eyes. "Chusai, it is I who must beg forgiveness. I put you in that place so I would not suffer myself. I did not listen when you tried to tell me of the torment you suffered." To the surprise of everyone, Princess Zelda stepped back and kneeled.

Chusai trembled. "Your Highness, no…"

Zelda stood, and Chusai embraced her, sobbing. Zelda placed her arms around Chusai, unable to hold back her own tears.


	22. The End of All Things

Chusai studied the schematic. "I don't think they know how I got in the castle, but I can't be sure. The passage is not marked on this…it's here, opening near the lower maids' quarters."

Link nodded. "I think it's a better shot than any of the others we have. Zelda?"

"I agree. I think Namu should go in first, as she's the most gifted in stealth, and would have the least chance of someone spotting her." Zelda turned to Namu.

The middle-aged Gerudo nodded. "I should go in at least initially, to determine if they've set up a watch at that entrance. But I'll need someone who knows the castle after that."

"I can use a simple cloaking spell," Zelda offered. "I have a pretty good idea where in the castle Ogadai might be."

"Chusai and I can back you both up," Link cut in. "We'll follow far behind, so that we don't draw attention to you, but can help if you get caught."

Chusai chewed her lip. "Now," she said slowly, "that just leaves the question of how to draw the Triforce from Ogadai's – and therefore Ganondorf's – grasp." She nodded to Zelda. "You're the only one who knows how to do this, so you may need to stay cloaked for the entire operation."

"I agree." Zelda brushed a string of hair over her ear, a gesture only Chusai and Link could recognize as a sign of nervousness. "But we'll have to be quick…I don't want to waste all of my magic power on the cloak."

Namu raised her head and watched the faces of her companions. "And if something goes wrong?"

Chusai answered immediately. "We abort the mission and get out of there as quickly as possible."

Link twitched slightly, and felt Namu's eyes on him as he said, "After a certain point, we may not be able to do that…"

Chusai's head jerked up. "Are you suggesting we sacrifice Ogadai?"

Link met her stony gaze with his. "If he puts us in a tight spot, we may not have a choice. You know he's using Ogadai to prevent us from…"

Chusai's hand flashed to the borrowed sword at her side. Zelda reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Anything can happen in there," she said slowly and calmly, looking into Chusai's eyes. "We should prepare for all scenarios, even unlikely ones."

After a long stare between them, Chusai wrenched her wrist from Zelda's grasp and turned back to the schematic. "Fine, then. But I want to exhaust all other possibilities before it comes to that."

"Of course." Zelda turned to Link, who frowned but nodded in assent.

Suddenly one of the Council guards ran up to her sister. "Namu…we found Naomai outside, and she's badly hurt!"

"_What?_" Namu and Chusai shouted in unison, leaping to their feet and running down to the mouth of the cavern, Link and Zelda following behind. Just outside, they spotted the other guard supporting a bruised and battered Naomai. One arm hung down at an odd angle, her entire face was black and blue, her arms and legs covered with dried blood, her clothing torn in several places. She walked like a zombie, eyes half-shut.

Namu ran to her side and carefully took her daughter in her arms. "Naomai…Naomai! What happened?"

Naomai looked up at her with swollen eyes, lips barely moving in a whisper. "Mother…_run_…"

"What? Run from wh-" Namu's words cut short as a whistling sound pierced the air and a dart embedded itself in her shoulder. She clutched at it for a brief moment, eyes wide, then her eyes rolled back on her head and she fell to the ground with her daughter in her arms.

"Paralysis darts!" Chusai snapped, raising her borrowed shield and standing to one side of Zelda, Link mirroring her on the other side. "It's an ambush!"

Yells erupted around them as the Usurper King's daughters burst out of hiding, aiming their darts toward the Council members and the three Hylians. "Run, Chusai!" Nabooru shouted. "Take the Hylians with you! We'll hold them off!"

Chusai took off, Link and Zelda on her heels, sprinting through the cavern. Just before she entered, a dart grazed Chusai's arm and she yelped in pain. "Keep going!" she yelled after the other two. "I'll be right behind you!"

They fled down a series of corridors, heading for the back door at the end. Just before they reached it, they entered a large natural open cave, and Zelda skidded to a halt as she sensed something just in front of them.

She stepped forward cautiously. "There's a barrier here," she said slowly, her fingers seemingly pressing against empty air, "and it's not one of mine."

Chusai stumbled into the cavern, whirling round as another barrier sealed the three in.

Link's eyes darted back and forth. "But that would mean…"

The figure of a young man, backlit from the exit's torches, walked slowly up toward the three. Chusai drew in her breath as she recognized the silhouette and gait of two very different people. Sword drawn, Link stepped protectively in front of Zelda.

The figure passed through the barrier and stepped into the light. Ogadai's body stood before them all, but he wore the familiar, casually malicious smile of Ganondorf.

He turned to Chusai. "That was an intriguing stunt you pulled with Naomai. I suppose Namu was in on it as well. But in the end it backfired, and I was forced to imprison our son's soul in my own."

Chusai hurled a sulfurous oath, her face twisting in rage. "Forced indeed! You disgusting pile of filth, Ogadai didn't mean anything more to you than any other tool you've used."

"Not true," Ganondorf insisted. "He was my son, a true Prince. But you raised him to be a spineless, witless fool."

Chusai drew her sword and charged him.

Link darted between them. "Use your head, Chusai!" he snapped. "Are you going to let him draw you in with his taunts again?"

Ganondorf shifted his gaze to Link with a wide smile. "Think you can repeat your past success, do you?" With a lightning-quick sweep of his hand, he slammed his sword against the side of Link's head.

"Hah!" he barked as Link stumbled to the side. "Now _I_ am young and strong, and _you_ are past your prime."

Chusai stepped in front of Link, shield up, and blocked the downward blow meant for him, but her injured arm offered little support and she nearly fell over him. Zelda sent an arrow whizzing past Ganondorf's face; it didn't hurt him at all, but in the brief moment that he flinched, the other two scrambled out of his way.

"Enough playing." Ganondorf summoned a massive red ball of pure magic energy, hurling it at Link. It caught the Hero full in the chest and sent him flying halfway across the cavern. Ganondorf walked casually toward him, Chusai and Zelda backing out of his way. "Now I will repay you for the eighteen long years I spent as a ghost, a homeless spirit. I'd give you the same fate, but I can't tolerate your presence in any form anymore…"

Link stumbled to his feet and blocked Ganondorf's thrust, retaliating with one of his own. The two clashed swords again and again, the ring of steel echoing in the cavern loud enough to make ears bleed.

Chusai stood in front of Zelda, offering what little protection she could. "Ogadai!" she cried out in anguish. "I know you're in there somewhere, Ogadai! Listen to me! If your soul is strong enough you can fight him!"

"He can't hear you," Ganondorf called back cheerily. "He lies in a solid cocoon. The barrier I have created between him and the world is impenetrable."

"Ogadai!" Chusai screamed. "I know you can _feel_ my presence! The same fire that burns in my soul, and in your father's, is in yours! There is no reason why you can't break free!"

"Enough nonsense." Ganondorf turned round and advanced toward Chusai. "It's time I finally silenced you for good."

* * *

Link sprinted ahead of him, grunting as he caught another slash with his shield. _Damn it, Chusai! Ogadai is lost! Quit making things difficult and protect Zelda rather than provoking him!_

A brief exchange of slash-and-dodge, and Ganondorf kicked him full in the stomach. As Link scrambled up, coughing, he saw Ganondorf turn aside Chusai's one-handed attack. He grabbed Chusai's injured upper arm and snapped it back; Link heard a sickening crunch and Chusai's scream of pain as he dislocated her shoulder. "If Ogadai could hear you, would he have allowed me to do _that?_" Ganondorf taunted.

Suddenly Link saw red. He leaped into the air, bringing his sword down on the dark warlord's head. Ganondorf stepped aside, but Link felt his sword connect with the armor of his shoulder. With an angry grunt, Ganondorf made a swipe at Link, wavering off-balance. Link made a flying jump-kick and connected with the breastplate of Ganondorf's armor, sending him on his back. Link raised his sword for a finishing blow.

His sword rang to a halt as Chusai stepped in the way, blocking him with the sword in her good hand. Her pleading eyes connected with his. "Don't kill my son!"

"_Get out of the way, Chusai!_" Link barked, trying to brush past her, but she stood fast. "He's not your son anymore!"

A movement on the ground caught his eye and he jumped back, just in time to see Ganondorf leap up from the ground, grasp Chusai's shoulder, and drive his sword into her back up to the hilt.

"_Chusai!_" Link cried, the bloodied blade tip protruding where he had just been standing.

"Thank you for your help, Chusai," Ganondorf hissed, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"_Guardian's Sacrifice_," Chusai uttered in a firm, steady voice, dropping her sword and pressing her palm against Ganondorf's blade. The slightest hint of magic reached Link's nose, a strange combination of gunpowder and nectar. Ganondorf attempted to pull his sword out of Chusai, but it didn't budge.

Chusai stood as still as stone, looking through Link rather than at him, chanting slowly as a trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth. _"With my privilege as Hyrule's guardian…in the name of the Royal Family…"_

"What sorcery is this?" Ganondorf demanded, yanking on his sword. No matter how hard he pulled, both his weapon and Chusai moved no more than a granite statue. "You don't know any magic!"

"Old fool." Link turned to see Zelda's face twisted in a rare expression of rage. "All of the Royal Family's bodyguards are taught one very powerful spell, which can only be used once." Her eyes narrowed, her voice filled with venom. "Chusai asked to do this eighteen years ago, when you first carried your putrid corpse into the throne room, but I wanted to spare her life."

Chusai did not acknowledge either of them, the trickle of blood now a stream. _"…Goddesses, take this sacrifice which I offer unto you, in the name of duty and loyalty…"_

_"Let go!"_ Ganondorf barked, thoroughly enraged. He struck her head with the side of his hand, then yowled in pain as it glanced off without any reaction from her at all.

"_…and carry my spirit where my body may not follow, forth into battle, for the love of my country and its people!" _As Chusai uttered these last words, the scent of magic disappeared. Ganondorf yanked his sword out of her lifeless body, which fell to the ground.

Nothing happened. The three Bearers looked around expectantly, Ganondorf finally sneering, "Well, that was anticlimactic. I don't know what she thought she was doing, but…"

His taunt broke off into a loud, desperate scream. He stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at something Link could not see, something that terrified him so much that his chest contracted sharply with each cry. Before Link could do or say anything, Ogadai's body jerked into a series of spasms and seizures. His screams rose, fell, and then suddenly stopped as he fell to his knees. A silvery cloud of spiritual energy rose up from his shoulders, floated slowly to one side, and coalesced into the form of the Usurper King, who stared daggers at the young man panting on the ground.

* * *

Crushing pain, unrelenting pressure, and cold darkness.

Ogadai had struggled at first, but with each small attempt his viselike prison contracted, squeezing his soul closer and closer to oblivion. He could never have imagined such torture, more painful than anything his body could endure.

Then, as suddenly as it came, it stopped. Ogadai's soul bounced back like a released spring, and he felt a very different sensation, as if a warm blanket had wrapped itself around him, protecting him from the cold as well as the darkness. Bliss filled his soul, and as his wounds healed, he sensed familiarity in the presence. Someone close to him…warm, protective, strong…

_Mother…? But…how did you get here?_

_"Ogadai." _The benevolent voice spoke just one word, yet he felt his heart would burst from the unconditional love it conveyed. _"My son, I tried to protect you as well as I could, but now you must face great trials and sadness. Do not be afraid, for I will always be with you."_

_I don't understand…_

_"Open your eyes. I cannot shield you from the heartbreak you will endure. But endure you must, for your sake as well as the sake of others."_

Ogadai realized he was kneeling on the ground, head down and eyes closed, leaning against a sword with its tip in the ground. Slowly he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the sword, bloody to the hilt. He glanced down in puzzlement at the splashes of red on his clothing. In great trepidation he slowly turned to the side.

There lay his mother, sprawled lifeless on her back, a crimson blossom spread over her chest. His horrified eyes followed a trail of bloodspots from her body to the sword in his hands.

"No…" He dropped the filthy weapon, stumbling to her side and falling to his knees once more. He touched her face, expecting her eyes to flicker and open. No movement, no life.

He raised his head with a wretched expression, seeing Link standing with a look as terrible as he felt, confirming that his eyes did not deceive him.

"Ogadai…" Zelda stepped forward, her voice soft and sorrowful.

He turned toward her, and his eye fell upon the specter just to his side. A sudden, white-hot, virulent rage boiled inside him. "_This is YOUR doing!"_ he shouted at Ganondorf. As his fiery ire boiled over, the Triforce mark flashed to life, and he felt himself consumed with boundless power and an insatiable desire for bloody vengeance. The air in the stale cavern began to move, displaced by Ogadai's will. _"I WILL DESTROY YOU!_"

Ganondorf folded his arms, completely unconcerned. "You can't kill a dead man, boy. As powerful as it is, one piece of the Triforce cannot send my ghost to the next world." He nodded toward Link and Zelda. "But with the power that resides in the other two, you can bring her back to life…"

Ogadai turned toward them, a wild hope flashing in his mind. He took a step toward Link, who planted his feet in the ground and hefted his sword.

_"NO, Ogadai!"_ Chusai's voice flashed through his consciousness. "_You can't risk restoring the Triforce with him here! Even as a ghost, if he touches it first, its power will transfer to him…and all of this will be for nothing!"_

Ogadai's eyes flooded with tears, his legs threatening to give way under him. _But Mother…I can't lose you…_

Her voice softened. "_Ogadai, I love you and I always will. Those who leave for the next world are never gone forever. But if you truly are the Prince of Hyrule, if you truly wish to unite its peoples, you must make decisions that cause you great pain._

_"Ogadai…let me help you, and together we can drive away the cause of all this trouble. Will you stand with me?"_

Ogadai stood motionless, tears streaming down his face. Finally he spoke aloud. "Mother…show me what I need to do."

Her voice swelled with pride. _"Ogadai, you will make a fine King. I will lend you my spirit, and combined with the power of the Triforce, you can send that cursed ghost into the next world where he belongs. Are you ready?"_

Ogadai nodded. There was no going back. "I am."

He felt his mother's soul swelling within him, reacting with the Triforce mark on his hand.

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf demanded, as Link and Zelda watched anxiously.

Within Ogadai's marked hand blossomed a ball of pure spiritual energy. He clenched his fist and a blue-white quarterstaff appeared. Chusai's soul burned bright within his hand as his hair crackled with energy and the air filled with the smell of lightning. He ran forward.

Leaping into the air, he held the quarterstaff high over his head, and with an anguished cry brought it down upon the head of the ghost. It passed straight through the specter, who looked on in dumbfounded surprise as jagged flashes of energy leaped from it and hungrily bit into Ganondorf's soul. The dead warlord emitted one short, strangled cry; then suddenly ghost, barrier, and staff shattered like glass, scattering in the air like chaff, and twinkled out of sight.

Ogadai fell to his knees. Both Link and Zelda rushed to his side. Zelda placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ogadai…are you all right?"

She knew there was no right answer to that question. Slowly, Ogadai stood and regarded them out of tired, sunken eyes. "I'm sorry…but could I have a few moments alone?"

They looked at each other, then nodded. "Of course," Zelda said. "We'll be right outside if you need anything."

He nodded once, then slowly walked toward Chusai's body as the pair hovered in the passageway. Kneeling, he lifted her limp form from the ground. He sat back, cradling it in his arms.

_Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, Father._


	23. Epilogue

Six years later, with the Triforce restored, the new King reigned over an era of peace and prosperity. The refugees from Hyrule, initially skeptical, returned to their homeland, along with many of the inhabitants of Refugee Village. Though his childhood friends kept a special place in his heart, Ogadai met and married a Hylian woman, Masi. In time she bore him a daughter, whom he insisted on naming Asana in his mother's honor.

Ogadai had been initially surprised when Zelda stepped down from the throne so quickly; but all became clear when he received an invitation to her wedding. He shared his father's disgust for such Hylian customs as those that had prevented her from marrying the one she loved, a man of unquestionable valor but unknown heritage. So it was with great joy that he bestowed his blessing on her and Link. Both Zelda and Namu spent plenty of time in the throne room, however, as the King's trusted advisors; as did Link, the new Captain of the Guard.

But despite Ogadai's best efforts, and Zelda's public declaration to her people regarding the Blood Curse, a small but vocal minority insisted on having nothing to do with the Gerudo. After a lengthy and fruitless discussion with the head of one of the less militant rebel groups, he retired to his study with his head in his hands.

Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "The effect of the Great Schism has been felt for many years; it may take just as many for the divide to be closed."

Namu nodded. "It is difficult for many to accept, for there is much bad blood between our two races. Even though we will never be as one again, there are those that cannot handle the idea of the two living side by side."

Ogadai nodded sadly. This bitter truth had been all too clear when Zuma committed suicide upon his coronation. She could not live in a world so different than the one her father envisioned.

"Could I be alone for a few minutes?" he asked. The two women nodded and quietly shut the door behind them.

Ogadai stood by the window, staring out at the country he had inherited. Not for the last time, he wished his mother were there to guide him. Even his father would have been welcome, in some form that could do no harm, for it had been his ambition to end the Gerudo's sad plight. Prayers to the Goddesses gave him little solace. Both Farore and Nayru echoed Din's advice to follow his heart; but often he could not tell where his heart lay.

He watched the sunset set the mountains ablaze, then fade into purplish darkness and finally give way to the stars. It had been a long day; he turned and made for his chambers, ready to retire for the night.

An hour or so after midnight, Ogadai tossed and turned in the bed, Masi asleep beside him. His head felt heavy, like during a cold, and his ears buzzed. Fearing he was falling ill, he stepped over to the window and shut it, then climbed back into bed and attempted to sleep once more.

A woman's voice startled him out of a doze. "Ogadai, wake up."

He turned over and nudged Masi, thinking it was her who had spoken. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Huh?" She opened one eye. "I didn't say anything…was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Nah…hearing things…" Ogadai rolled over and settled back into the pillow.

"Ogadai," said the voice, more urgent this time. "Wake up, Ogadai. Your daughter is in danger."

"What?" His eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed. As his wife looked on in confusion, he threw on a bathrobe and ran out the door, the royal guards tumbling over themselves behind him.

To his surprise, he saw Asana walking toward him, grumpily rubbing her eyes and dragging her blanket behind her. "Dada, I had a bad dream," she informed him as she raised her arms to be lifted up.

Ogadai sighed in relief. "A bad dream? Is that all it was?"

She nestled her face in his shoulder. "Uh huh. A scary man told me that a monster would eat me if I stayed in my room. He told me to go find you."

"A scary man?" Ogadai repeated in puzzlement.

"Oi!" one of the guards called from inside Asana's room. Ogadai heard yells and the sound of a scuffle, then saw two of the guards leading a scruffy, bleeding man out of the room.

The stranger fixed his eyes on father and daughter and spat with unbridled malice, "Foul son of the Usurper King! All the Gerudo and the half-breeds will be driven from our country!"

Shocked to the core, Ogadai turned to one of the guards. "An assassin?"

The guard nodded, and produced a long, sharp knife. "He sneaked into the Princess' room somehow through the window."

Ogadai turned back to the stranger, his blood boiling with anger, and addressed the guards. "You know what to do."

The man cursed at him as he was led away, but Ogadai took no notice. Carrying Asana, he returned to his room after doubling his guard.

First thing next morning, Ogadai sounded out his advisors on the subject. "I know this sounds crazy," he said, voice shaking, "but I feel as if my mother and father intervened somehow, and saved Asana's life."

Zelda shook her head. "It's not crazy. Your mother was right when she said that the dead never really leave us. While I can't say exactly how they reached you, I do not find it impossible that both still watch over you from the other side."

Namu nodded. "Your father had many faults, but I can certainly believe that he would want to protect your daughter…either out of respect for his kin, or as some small penance for your mother's death."

Ogadai said nothing for a long while. He got up and walked to the nursery, where Asana played happily, completely oblivious to the events of the previous night. "Dada, will you play tea party with me?"

He smiled obligingly. "Of course." Bowing slightly before taking his seat at her tiny table, he asked, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"The Zora king is coming to visit today," she stated with an air of high importance, taking a stuffed Zora doll and placing it in the chair next to her. "He wants to talk about the fishing laws."

Ogadai accepted her offered teacup with a smile. _Mother, Father…thank you for my daughter._

**The End.**


End file.
